Saving Remus Lupin
by AngelUpSideDownCake
Summary: Voldemort is entering the height of his power and Remus Lupin, a new Auror, has been abducted in the Dark Lord's attempt to uncover the whereabouts of the Potters. With the help of the Death Eater, Sirius Black, he escapes, but for how long can they keep themselves and the Potters out of Voldemort's grasp? RLxSB SLASH
1. Chapter 1 - The Basement

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction**

Chapter 1  
The Basement

Remus Lupin had no idea what he was in for. Really, none at all. Sure, he _looked_ like he knew what he was doing with his wand held at the defensive and the deep scowl on his face, but in reality he had no clue. He'd only been an auror for a few months now and had certainly never been alone on a mission - that kind of work was left to the older, more experienced aurors. Now, however, faced with six or so Death Eaters rather all of a sudden, Remus found he was leading the solo mission of keeping his arse alive. His breath hung frozen in the December air, even as his heart raced and his eyes darted from hooded face to hooded face. Remus gripped his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " A Death Eater's wand flung into the air, even as several more shouts rang out.

" _Stupefy!_ "

" _STUPEFY_!"

" _Petrificus totallus_!"

" _Alarte ascendare_!" Remus dove to the side narrowly dodging the first spell, only to be hit by the second stunner, then his body went rigid and he was flung into the air. He landed sickeningly on his side, searing pain shooting down and up his right arm.

"Re-mus Lu-pin," a sing-song voice came from beneath a dark hood, growing closer with a click-clack of heels. "Oh, dear, look what we've done." Remus desperately tried to turn his head to the speaker, but it was no use. He was completely helpless. Dark curls fell into his line of vision, then the angular face of a woman who would have been very beautiful if she hadn't looked so deranged. "Cat got your tongue deary?" She laughed at her own joke, an eery, high-pitched laugh, something akin to a cackle. "Well, now, don't you worry. I mean, you must be after all. You probably think we're going to kill you, now don't'cha? We're not going to kill you, you're much to valuable. No, no, no. How-e-verr," Remus felt his wand pulled from his grasp, "Yes, you won't be needing this. Come now, we can't stay here. Sirius!" She lifted her head up a bit, granting Remus a view of her large busom, practically spilling from an overly-tight corset, a blood-red amulet nestled contently between her breasts. "Could you be a dear and grab this one for us? Boss is waiting." With that there was a _pop!_ and the witch disapparated, followed by a chorus of _pops_ leaving Remus with only one cloaked figure, who would have to be none other than Sirius, a member of the infamous Death Eater family - the Blacks.

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉**

"Fucking Bellatrix," Sirius sighed, his low voice creating a billow of frosty air that clung around his unshaven chin. He stared down at his charge, recognizing him immediately: Remus Lupin, best friend of James Potter and a Gryffindor. They'd been in the same year at Hogwarts until he'd left early to joing the family business - that is to say, he was forced to become a Death Eater. Sort of, anyway. He remembered the Summer following fifth year when his mother told him he'd be accepting the Dark Mark. He wasn't asked, he was told. That's the way it was in the House of Black. Sirius knew then that it was wrong, but had felt powerless against his family's wishes - as he had been raised - and felt even more so that it was wrong as he stared down at the stiff, defenseless man he knew he had to bring in.

"Sorry, mate. Really, I hate to do this to you." Sirius waved his wand with a barely whispered spell and Remus floated toward him. "Never had anything against you in school, but, orders are orders unless I feel like getting kicked around a bit - mind you I do not." Sirius grasped Remus' arm as he neared. "I'm going to undo the jinx so we can go. Please, for both of our sakes', don't make this hard by doing something stupid." Sirius knew better - this was stupid - but disapparating while petrified was awful. He knew from personal experience. The moment the incantation was whispered, Remus' face went from completely still to enraged. The man lifted his arm as if to punch, only to immediately collapse in a howl of pain.

"Holy shit, what in the fuck of fucks, MERLIN that hurts!" Sirius grinned down at the crumpled man.

"Really if you can't put up to that, I don't know how you're going to fare from here." Suddenly a kick to the leg caught him off guard and Sirius fell right onto the still-fighting heap beneath him. "ARGH, what are you doing, man!?"

"I'm getting the HELL away from you!" Remus made to get up from under Sirius, but the Death Eater grabbed his bad shoulder and the young Auror yelled in pain. The struggle was all too brief. Sirius was clearly large than Remus and overpowered him easily, straddling his hips he jabbed his wand into the smaller man's chest.

"STOP!" His breathing came out ragged and he shook his had to get his dark hair out of his face. Sirius stared down at his charge, looked him right in the eyes, and paused. He knew of Remus, sure, but they'd never talked, never been _friends_. Slytherins and Gryffindors were never friends. So, it wasn't too surprising that Sirius had never noticed the mans eyes before. They were honey brown. There was a wildness to them, like a caged animal. You felt safe because they were behind bars and you were on the other side, but you knew, just knew that if that animal got out, they wouldn't hesitate to tear you limb from limb. Sirius fought the shiver that went down his spine.

"Well," Remus began, "you've got me. Now what in the hell do you want?"

"You can't be serious." A grin broke out over Remus' face.

"Of course I'm not Sirius, I'm Remus. You should know that, you were in my year. Honestly how they trusted you with me when you can't remember your own name is absurd." Sirius felt his eyes water, then the corners of his mouth twitch, and then he just couldn't contain it he let out a guffaw of a laugh.

"You are ridiculous, man! Here you are, injured, wandless, and trapped beneath me - I could kill you! - and yet you make a joke about my name." Remus shrugged is good arm.

"It was too good to pass up, I suppose." Sirius stared down at Remus and decided, right then and there, that he liked the man. Those eyes were staring up at him still. "If it's all good with you, Sirius, I'd like to go home. Really, I don't see what you need me for." Sirius sighed.

"We know you're the Secret Keeper, man." Remus paled slightly.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't be stupid. We know." Remus glared. "Now, I have to take you back. Again, please know, I don't want to. Never had a problem with you before, and you've got some spirit - I like that - but, if I don't, then that can cause me a whole lot of problems. And, friend, I just don't want to deal with that."

"Don't call me your friend."

"Oh, come on, really. Don't have hard feelings about this. Really, I've no choice. Besides, we were classmates. That makes us kind of friends."

"Don't give me that bullshit, everyone's got a choice. And I'd never be friends with someone who chose to be a Death Eater."

"Yeah, maybe most people do, but I don't." Sirius looked down at his captive. "When you're a Black, choices aren't really a thing, you know."

"You seem a little unhappy with your career choice, why not make a change?" Sirius snorted.

"Career choice, yeah. Man, I was raised this way. There's no fighting this."

"Really, have you tried?"

"Look, I don't know why I bothered trying to make you more comfortable, you've been nothing but a headache and, frankly, we are late. So, if you don't mind, we will be leaving now."

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Sirius wrapped his fingers around the wrist on Remus' good arm, stood and disapparated so fast that Remus was surprised he wasn't splinched in the motion. Within seconds the cold air around them became uncomfortably warm and Remus found himself in a large room with an enormous fire on one wall and more Death Eaters than he could count.

"Ah, Sirius, darling," the same singsong voice from earlier. Remus scowled at the woman he now realized was Bellatrix Lestrange. He should have known. "We'd thought you'd run into some trouble." She eyed Sirius warily, judgingly.

"No, cousin, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Mmhmm I see. Well, the Dark Lord will be here soon. He has... other matters to which he is attending. Take him to the basement." The crazed-looking woman turned toward the fire, almost wistfully, perhaps in thought. "He'll be very pleased with us, Sirius. You've done well."

"Thanks." It was spoken stiffly, without sincerity. Bellatrix paid no mind.

Remus felt a tug on his arm and followed Sirius into a hallway to left. He felt hopeless. He was wandless, injured, and trapped with a whole-fucking-lot of Death Eaters Worse still, _they knew_. How, he had no idea, but they somehow knew that he was James and Lily's Secret Keeper. And now they were going to torture him, he was pretty sure.

"Quit draggin' your feet." Another sharp tug. Remus looked up at his captor, not having realized that he'd slowed down.

"You would be too in my shoes."

"Believe me, you don't want to do this the hard way. It's... unpleasant." Sirius turned his face from Remus and the firelight illuminated him just before they'd turned the corner into darkness. The man had high cheek bones, noble-looking almost. Most would say he was handsome - hell, really handsome. He also looked unkempt. His black hair hung thick around him, seeming more like he forgot to cut it rather than it having been a fashion choice, and the thick shadow of what could become a beard, if he let it, clung to his chin and cheeks. If Remus weren't so angry and hopeless, he'd have liked to look longer at Sirius Black. As it was, he scowled and tried to shake his wrist from the man's grasp.

"I can walk fine on my own."

"Not a chance, friend." Sirius grip held firm. "Unless," he looked back conspiratorially, "you'd like to hold my hand instead?" Remus balked.

"I told you not to call me that. And I'd never want to hold your hand."

"A shame. I rather like you. We could be friends."

"You're going to torture me! Why would I be friends with you?" Sirius gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that does ruin a friendship. _Lumos!_ " A bright light erupted from the tip of Sirus' wand and he held it high as they neared some stairs. Remus let himself be pulled to them. He had no feasible options. If he could just last three days... in three days he'd turn. It would be a full moon and he would turn and he knew that if he was angry, the wolf in him would only be angrier. Few people knew of his condition. As long as the Death Eaters weren't aware, he could stand a chance. He'd catch them by surprise.

"Hey!" Remus found himself face first in Sirius' dark robes, the taller wizard barely catching himself from falling. His surprisingly nice smelling robes; something akin to patchouli and sandalwood. "Seriously, man, you have got to pay attention, here. I mean, here we are, dark lair, Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, torture, and you don't have the decency to pay attention to where you're going?"

"Well you're a boring bunch, what can I say?" That earned Remus a very sharp tug as he was first pulled and then pushed into an open door, where he then fell down a couple of steps and onto his bad arm. "ARGH! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Yep, that sounds about right, mmhmm. Didn't pay attention and then you fell down, didn't you there, Remus."

"You arse, you pushed me down!"

"Yeah, mmhmm, sure." Sirius stepped down the steps, a small grin on his face. He pointed is wand at Remus. Remus stared right back. He glared as hard as he could into the steel gray eyes that belonged to Sirius. He was hurt, humiliated, angry, and, yeah, a little scared. He wasn't a pansy, though. He was tougher than he looked. Sirius would realize it soon enough.

"Go on then," Remus spat. "You want to hurt me, just do it. I'm not this Secret Keeper you're going on about, you'll get nothing useful from me." Sirius' eyes softened, almost imperceptibly.

"Remus, we already know. You don't have to lie." Another glare. The dark haired man sighed. "Look, I mean it. I don't want to hurt you. Maybe... maybe if things weren't this way we could have been friends."

"You look like you've got plenty of friends upstairs, go be with them." Sirius shook his head, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

" _Episkey._ " Remus' shoulder grew hot and then cold and the pain subsided. Leaving only a dull ache where the sharp pain once was. "I'm not very good at those, so you may still be a bit sore. I imagine it's quite a bit better, though." Sirius tuned to leave.

"Wait," it was hoarse whisper, like Remus wasn't really sure if he wanted Sirius to stay. The man stopped anyway and turned to look back at Remus. "Why did you do that?" Sirius shrugged.

"Just felt like it, I guess." With that he walked out, the door clicking shut behind him, the sliding of a bolt shortly after. Remus now lay, on a stone floor, completely alone and in the dark, with nothing but his thoughts.

Warily, Remus stood, still careful to not put weight on his right arm, and walked gingerly toward where he thought the wall would be. He counted the paces - twenty-three of them - before his foot kicked what must have been the wall. Remus placed his hands upon the cool stone surface - the heat from the fire certainly didn't reach down here - and turned his back to the wall before sliding down and placing his face in his hands. How had things gotten so completely and royally fucked?

Just hours ago, he had been with Nymphadora, his girlfriend. Things were, well they weren't the greatest. Remus' best friend James and his high school sweetheart Lily had gotten married shortly out of school and had announced only a couple of weeks prior that they were expecting a child. It was good news in world that seemed darker everyday with Voldemort wreaking as much havoc as he could. At least, it would seem so. That was until Dumbledore and first confided in the Potter's - who had then confided in Remus - that a prophecy had been made. A prophecy that spoke of Voldemort's downfall. However, Voldemort also knew of the prophecy and would do anything to prevent it. That was how Remus became the Potters' Secret Keeper. He had to keep James and Lily safe, because their child was possibly the one spoken of in the prophesy. And that made them a target. _And me, too, apparently,_ Remus thought ruefully to himself.

Dora drifted to the front of his mind again. She was so jealous. James and Lily were married and having a baby and she wanted that too. Remus just, well, he couldn't. How could a werewolf be a good father, a good husband? It might have been easier if Dora wasn't so demanding, and if she wasn't so jealous, and if, Remus couldn't yet admit aloud, if he wanted to marry her to begin with. She was nice, really, but Remus just couldn't see himself with her long-term. They didn't have that forever kind of love he saw between James and Lily. Dora questioned Remus if he so much as went to the bar for a drink with his best friend. She was so insecure.

That was what they had been fighting about earlier. Remus had left to go to James' to cheer his friend up. Only a couple of weeks and his friend already had a severe bout of cabin fever. He could only leave on Order business, and that was being avoided as much as possible. The Potter family had to be kept hidden. Voldemort had to be taken down. Remus had stayed the night and Dora had become upset. Remus supposed he understood why, but she should also understand that he couldn't take her with him. He was the Secret Keeper. Only he could know where they were.

Remus grew impatient and annoyed with Dora, as he now often was, and had left to go into muggle London alone. He'd wanted to go to the pub. What a stupid fucking decision. There must've been Death Eaters patrolling the streets looking for him. He should have been more careful. Instead, he'd gone to the pub, had a couple of brews, then been ambushed as soon as he'd gone into the alley to disapparate. They had been waiting for him.

 _I only need to hold out for three days_ , Remus tried to comfort himself. Only three days of torture. Surely he could stay alive - and sane - for that long?

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Sirius leaned heavily against the wooden door. What had come over him? I mean, sure, he liked the guy, and yeah he would have liked to have been his friend, but there was no reason for him to have _helped_ the poor bastard. It had been the look in his eyes, Sirius decided. He'd looked so pathetic he felt bad for him. _No_ , his mind corrected. He hadn't. He'd wanted to help him, but why? An image of Remus' face came unbidden to the forefront of his thoughts. Light brown hair, honey blond eyes, such a defiant look about him. Sirius couldn't help but think the guy was, well, kind of hot. Sirius shook his head. Yeah, that would work out real well.

Slowly, Sirius trudged up the stairs, down the hall, and into the light of the fire in great expanse of the large formal dining room in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was still staring into the fire, dazed. Sirius imagined she may have been thinking of Lord Voldemort. Though recently married, it was no secret where her true desires lay. A number of Death Eaters sat around the dark wood table, murmuring amongst themselves and drinking. Sirius' eyes flitted over the tops of their heads, taking special notice of Narcissa and her husband Lucius, whose home they were in. Sirius noted several more Death Eaters standing against the walls. A heavy waiting feeling hung over the room like a thick blanket. Everyone was just waiting, waiting for Voldemort to show, waiting for their orders. Voldemort liked to keep people waiting, but he hated to wait himself. He would show when he felt like it.

"Sirius," the lilting voice of Bellatrix called from the fire. "Come here." Not a question, a command. Sirius' feet were already obeying. "Sirius, dear," his cousin turned to him, her dark eyes looked like bits of burning coals with the fire shining in them. "Is everything... alright?" Sirius snorted.

"Why would you bother to ask?"

"Well, it's just... you seem off. Is it that Remus fellow? Do you know him somehow?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, not well. He went to Hogwarts, but he was in Gryffindor." Bellatrix sneered.

"Yes, he would have been wouldn't he. Does that..." her eyes pierced Sirius' own. He felt that she was reading into his very soul. "Does that bother you?"

"Why should it?" Sirius features were schooled. He was very careful. Bellatrix may sound sweet, but she was cruel, much crueler than his own mother and father had been. If he so much as hinted at weakness, at anything less than absolute loyalty to the Dark Lord, he would be punished severely. Bellatrix leaned into him, looking down the length of her nose despite his being significantly taller.

"Just making sure." Her eyes searched his. Whatever she was looking for, she didn't find it. Bellatrix looked off to her left. "Alecto, come here." A square-jawed blond girl of maybe sixteen stepped forward. She should have been in school. Sirius supposed it was the Winter holiday. Maybe she was just on vacation. _Some vacation_ , his mind supplied. "Sirius, dear, you know Alecto, don't you?" Bellatrix reached a long-nailed hand out to the hesitant girl and pulled her forward. The girl's eyes - blue-gray and icy - looked up toward Bellatrix, almost reverently. Clearly she wanted to be here. Bellatrix smiled down at her and pulled her close, pressing her cheek to Alecto's and looking at Sirius, smugly almost. "Well, don't you?" Sirius thought she looked vaguely familiar. Alecto held out her hand, expectantly. Sirius bent forward, grasped it, and grazed his lips across it, as he had long ago been taught.

"I apologize, I must. However, I can't seem to place where from."

"I was there," Alecto said, nearly gushed, "When they gave you your Mark." She had a face similar to Bellatrix's, not in features, but in the way she cast her eyes down her nose. As if, somehow, she was better than all those around her.

"Yes, well, it was a happy day." Nobody could know Sirius' sarcasm, he spoke the words as if he meant them. How could anybody be happy on a day when they were dragged into a room and branded in front of everyone? Really, not a pleasant experience.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it? Sirius," Bellatrix's burning coal eyes were on him again, "Auntie and I have been talking."

"That could be dangerous." Bellatrix smiled toothily.

"Yes, well, we are dangerous women." There was an edge to her words. "We've decided you are of age now and there are simply far too few pure bloods." Sirius stomach plummeted. It was as if ice water and been dumped on his head. He knew what she was going to say. He didn't want to hear it. "You and Alecto shall marry. And produce a child." Sirius smiled thinly.

"Alecto is so beautiful," - she was average at best - "and so young. I should only be so lucky. However, she's still in school isn't she? Shouldn't we wait?" Bellatrix grinned again. She was all smiles tonight. Everything was going her way.

"Ah, yes, well, Alecto here has agreed to devote herself to the Dark Lord and our cause. She won't be returning to school. She's learned all they can teach her. You'll marry in..." Bellatrix's eyes drifted towards the fire, "I believe the end of January will do nicely. Yes," she looked back at Sirius, "that should be plenty of time to make the arrangements."

"I'm so excited Sirius, aren't you?" Sirius looked at Alecto and tamped down his disgust as deep as he could.

"Yes, this is happy news. Mother shall be ever so pleased." He smiled thinly at the girl. There was no way in hell this was happening. Sirius Black decided one thing right then and there: he was not going to marry that girl.

"And the happy news gets even better!" Bellatrix pulled Sirius' attention again.

"Tonight is the night that little dear Alecto," she practically nuzzled the side of Alecto's face, "will receive her very own Dark Mark." Alecto positively glowed.

"This is such an honor!" She really was gushing now as she gazed reverently at Bellatrix, like she was her long-lost sister.

"Sirius, won't you hold dear Alecto during the ceremony. The Dark Lord will be here very, very soon." Sirius steeled himself.

"I'd be delighted." Bellatrix looked down her nose even more, if that were possible, as though she suspected he wasn't sincere.

"Yes, you should."

At that moment, an unnatural wind filled the room and Bellatrix's face split into an open-mouthed smile that could rival a child's on Christmas morning.

"The Dark Lord," she gushed, "he's here." The fire strained against the sudden wind and Sirius hair whipped his face as dark smoke filled the room and solidified to form the figure of a tall, exceptionally pale man with deep set dark eyes. "My Lord!" Bellatrix's whispered exclamation filled the room in the dead silence that followed Voldemort's appearance.

"Bellatrix," his high, strained voice stretched the expanse as he stepped toward the witch. She dropped Alecto and stepped toward Voldemort and he caressed her face. "I trust all has gone well." It was not a question.

"Of course My Lord. Your plans always do."

"Very good. I should like to see the Keeper... later. For now," his deep, dark eyes settled on Alecto, "I believe you have been waiting patiently for me."

"My Lord," Alecto breathed. Bellatrix turned and downed the girl in a mere second with a harsh slap.

"Do not speak to the Lord unless asked a direct question," she seethed. Alecto held her reddened cheek teary eyes staring up at Bellatrix.

"My Lady Bellatrix..." The words fell from the girl's lips in a whisper. There was a bit of blood in the corner, staining them red. Sirius felt bad for Alecto. How could she have known that Bellatrix craved the Dark Lord's attention above all else? How could she have known that merely addressing the Lord without first being asked for an answer was worthy of punishment in her eyes.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "This is a happy occasion. The girl didn't know better. Know," and here his eyes pierced hers, "she does. Let's set this right." Bellatrix nodded stiffly and waived her wand. The redness faded from Alecto's cheek and she again stared reverently at Bellatrix.

"I apologize, Lady Bellatrix. You are so kind to me." Bellatrix smiled. She loved a quick learner.

"Yes my dear, well, we all make mistakes. Some more than others." Her eyes were on Sirius and he remembered every time she'd _crucio_ 'd him to 'teach him a lesson'. 'We can't have bad manners from a Black, now can we,' she'd say to him. Yes, he'd learned his manners alright. Bellatrix extended a hand to Alecto who accepted it gratefully.

"Sirius," she beckoned. Sirius' legs, again, complied of their own accord. Already, Alecto was extending her arm; an offering. Sirius remembered the pain well. How anybody could walk into this willingly he would never know. He tried to touch her gently, knowing this would be the last gently touch she felt for some time. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her left arm back. "Are you ready, dear?" Alecto nodded eagerly.

"Alecto," Voldemort was now addressing only Alecto. "Do you pledge yourself to me, to my cause?"

"I do, My Lord." Voldemort grinned.

"Will you do for me anything that I ask, no matter what I ask?"

"I will, My Lord."

"Will you kill for me?"

"I will, My Lord."

"Will you die for me?"

"I will, My Lord."

"My child, I could ask for no better." Voldemort brandished his wand and placed the tip against the flesh of her arm. He said nothing, but looked down his nose with the same haughty air they all did. A moment later Alecto began to twitch, her face - what little of it Sirius could see - was screwed up in pain. She made a small noise in the back of her throat. There was smoke coming from the girls' arm, it was reddening. It would blacken soon. The acrid smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. Alecto was positively shaking now, tears down her face. She could hold it back no longer. Her lips parted and a shriek - loud, piercing, and full of pain - filled the room.

"Yes! Scream! Scream for your Master!" Voldemort's eyes shone, the fire behind Sirius dancing in them. Alecto wailed and wailed. The whole process took about fifteen minutes. Sirius remembered that it felt like years when he'd had his. Finally, Voldemort pulled his wand away and Alecto's shrieks subsided. Her arm - immensely red and hot - now held the Dark Mark. She was branded for life as was Sirius. The girl sagged against Sirius, her brow sweaty and her face tear strained.

"Thank you, My Lord." The words were quiet, weak, and pained.

"My child, you are welcome." Sirius felt sick to his stomach. He just knew, this was the last straw. To hold a girl as she was branded, to be forced to marry the said girl, to be forced to capture - and potentially torture - an old classmate. Why was he even still here?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dining Room

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973. Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Gloriana!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction**

Chapter 2  
The Dining Room

High-pitched, pained wails reverberated off the stone floor and walls in the basement. Remus had his hand clutched to his chest, his heart beating a million miles an hour and a cold sweat across his face, down his back, all despite the frigid temperature of the room. What in the hell was going on? He wasn't up for this. He was still too green. How could he possibly put up with being in the mother-fucking Death Eater's lair?!

 _No_ , Remus reasoned, _I'm trained for this. I can handle this._ Desperately, Remus clung to that mantra as the screams faded into nothing. He didn't want to know what kind of torture was happening in the room upstairs, but his heart went out to the poor girl whose voice still rang in his ears. _Those bastards! I'll stop them... somehow. Just three days._

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Sirius stood in his private room, the one he always stayed in when visiting Malfoy Manor. He felt sick, dirty, just... wrong. _This is wrong._ He shook his head. Of course it was wrong, he was hanging out with bloody Death Eaters! The smell of burning flesh still clung to his nostrils, Alecto's screams still deafened him, her sweaty, grateful face still haunted him. Bellatrix... how could she? Sirius snorted. Oh, he knew exactly how she could. She knew that Sirius was not inclined towards females, sexually or romantically. Of course his mother and Bellatrix would conspire to marry him off.

"Oh, Sirius." The voice came from behind him. He hadn't heard the door open in his reverie.

"Bellatrix." Sirius turned to face his cousin. "Surely you have been taught that it is polite to knock when entering a room."

"Sirius," a warning tone, "surely you don't mean to insinuate that I must knock when entering rooms in my own sister's home."

"Well if you see something you don't want to, that's on you not me."

"Oh please, you've nothing impressive or anything I haven't seen before."

"Classy, Bellatrix." _Whaapp!_ Sirius turned his cheek, the familiar sting of the back of Bellatrix's hand reminding him of his youth.

"Do NOT smart-mouth me." Her coal black eyes bored into him. "You do not seem pleased with Alecto." Sirius couldn't help himself. He knew better, but...

"You don't say, cousin?" _Whap! Whap!_ A metallic tang filled his mouth. Bellatrix had split his lip.

"Sirius, your insolence will not be tolerated. You will marry Alecto. You will bear children with Alecto. After that you may go about whatever filthy ways you desire. Until then," Sirius felt the tip of Bellatrix's wand underneath his chin, felt his face pulled toward hers, felt her dark unforgiving eyes burning into his own. "Watch your step. I will not hesitate to curse you Sirius, our kind needs your seed, not you." The tip of her wand scraped his chin, she turned and walked out the door, leaving it open behind her.

To say that Sirius was angry was a gross understatement. Sirius positively _boiled_ with anger. Without a word, the wizard pointed his wand at a trunk at the foot of the bed - it exploded in a rain of splinters.

"Dobby," Sirius hissed between clenched teeth. A tiny, green-grey creature _popped_ into the room and bowed low, his nose nearly touching the polished wooden floor.

"Master is calling Dobby?"

"I've made a mess."

"Yes, sir, Dobby is cleaning it, sir."

"Very good." Sirius turned from the house elf, satisfied with the way his cloak billowed behind him, and left the room. Voldemort had enjoyed the festivities of the earlier ceremony so much, he'd decided to wait until the morning to meet with Remus. Sirius thought that was just as well, as he intended to pay Remus a visit right then and there.

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

With a creak, a blinding light flashed across the expanse of the dark room in the basement. Remus had to turn his eyes away, he was so accustomed to the dark.

"Who's there? What do you want," he spat.

"Wouldn't you agree that you're not really in a position to ask questions?" Sirius. Sirius had come back to... what? Gloat in Voldemort's victory? Torture him? Remus couldn't be sure. "If you must know, I've come to have a little chat." Remus' eyes were beginning to adjust to the light. One look at the dark-haired man and Remus could tell he'd been roughed up. His cheeks were swollen and there was blood on his lip where it had been split, some of it had dripped into the shadow on his chin.

"You're looking a bit worse for wear, aren't you? What? Didn't do a good enough job dragging me down here?" Sirius ignored him. "Are you here alone? You are really fucking stupid if you are."

"Now, now," Sirius pointed the wand at Remus, "Let's not get hasty. I've got a deal for you, _friend_."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I think I can change your mind." Remus snorted.

"Unlikely. I hate all of you Death Eater scum. I heard the screams earlier! What were you doing to that poor girl?"

"Trust me when I say that girl was asking for it. Literally asking for it."

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Sirius sighed. Remus supposed he was going to get tired and start beating the shit out of him for kicks.

"I know." It was a barely audible whisper.

"Pardon, some of us in here can't hear you."

"I said, I know." Sirius let his eyes meet Remus'. "But, Remus, that girl really was asking for it. She was receiving the Dark Mark, _that_ is what you heard." There was a haunted look in his eyes. "I had to hold her down, Remus. She wanted it, but it still hurts, you still shake. He could do it without it hurting, oh, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to. He likes the screams."

"So, what? You're upset with yourself so you've come down here to complain to me? Well, guess what? I don't really care to hear it." Remus broke eye contact with the man.

"Remus, you don't understand. I _never_ wanted this. When you are raised by these people, it's not about what you want. It's _never_ about what you want. It is about what is expected of you, but, Remus, I can't do it anymore."

"Yeah, so now playing Death Eater isn't so fun and you want out of the game. What do you want me to do about that?"

"Remus, look at me." Remus let his eyes slide over, despite himself. "I never wanted to be in this game, and, yes, I want out."

"So go then."

"I'm going to take you with me." Remus really let out a laugh now.

"Oh you are, are you? And how are you going to pull that one off?" Sirius hesitated, and Remus knew that he had absolutely no idea.

"Haven't the foggiest. Come on, though. You've got to want to get out of here. Haven't you got any ideas?"

"Hmf. None I'd like to reveal to a wanker like you."

"Remus, you wound me! We're friends!"

"No," Remus pointed a harsh glare at Sirius. "We are not friends. We will never _be_ friends." Remus thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but they weren't. That really was hurt in Sirius' eyes. Honest-to-goodness hurt.

"What would it take for you to believe me?"

"A Time-Turner to go back and stop you from becoming a Death Eater, preferably."

"Anything else, you smart arse?" Remus sighed. He didn't know why, but he really felt like Sirius was being honest. He had to be sure, though.

"Why don't you just disapparate us out of here?"

"Disappa- aha, ahaha!" For whatever reason, Sirius found this incredibly amusing. So amusing, in fact, that he was doubled over, both hands on his knees. "Oh Remus, blimey, that's a good one. You don't think that after the _Dark Lord_ comes into headquarters that they might maybe, _just maybe_ have some kind of anti-disapparation hexes up, or that maybe, _just maybe_ the Dark Lord might - oh, I don't know - keep track of who is disapparating or apparating in and out of his headquarters?" Remus felt daft. Of _course_ something like that would be in place. He'd wanted the confirmation, though.

"Tell me why you want to get out of here so bad." Sirius rolled his eyes. It was eery to see with his bruised and bloodied face and the shadows cast by the strange light of the _lumos_ charm.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, they don't exactly treat me well." Sirius gestured towards his face.

"Yes, I got that much."

"Also, they, uh, they want me to get married." Remus snorted.

"Sounds like my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, it's pretty fucked up, mate. I'm not, well, I'm not into her."

"They want you to marry a girl you don't love?"

"Love? They don't care if I love her, they don't even care if I _like_ her. All they care about is blood purity and allegiance to the Dark Lord, and she's got that in spades."

"So find another pure-blood witch. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to be a Death Eater, but it just doesn't add up." Sirius gave a pained look.

"I don't like _any_ of the girls. Pure-blood, half-blood, it doesn't matter. I'm only into blokes, alright. They want me to marry her, and, and, _produce offspring_ with her like I'm some kind of breeding stock. I can't go through with it." Remus rolled his eyes.

"So torture and murder are fine, but the moment they want you to shag a girl you get cold feet?" Another flash of hurt in Sirius' eyes. Either he was a good actor or he really meant what he said.

"I can't tell you this enough, but I _never_ wanted to be a Death Eater. I didn't have a choice. They would have _crucio_ 'd me or _imperius_ 'd me - whatever they had to do. It was just easier to give in."

"That's a piss-poor excuse if I ever heard one."

"Well it's the truth alright!" Sirius' voice was rising in agitation. "I don't want to do this and I'm trying to just get out of here and I thought you would have been happy about it, but maybe I should just leave you here!" Sirius' breath was coming in ragged. He was well and truly angry about this. Remus' eyes raked over the man before him. He was tall and well-built from what he could tell. _Handsome... for a bloke, anyway,_ Remus thought to himself.

"Fine. I have a plan. I'm going to break out of here in three days. You need to keep me alive during that time, and, also you need to be the one that chases after me. Just you." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, deal." Remus returned the nod.

"If it's not too much, I'm starving." The grin started on the right side of Sirius' face before spreading to the left, a little lop sided, his white teeth showing clearly. Remus thought it was the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen.

"Yeah, alright, then. I'll be back." Sirius turned and left, leaving Remus with his thoughts again.

 _Well, I guess what happened at Hogwarts wasn't just an experiment afterall,_ Remus thought to himself. He remembered the seventh-year student he'd fooled around with when he was in fifth fondly. It had only lasted a couple of weeks, until graduation that year. They'd gone their separate ways and Remus had met Dora after. Here and now, though, Remus was pretty sure he was starting to fancy Sirius Black.

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

A whisper of a breath escaped Sirius' lips as he gently shut and locked the door behind him. Convincing Remus had been a little more work than he'd anticipated. What plan could Remus possibly have that would require three days' time? Sirius shook his head. Better not to think about it. The less he knew the better. He was good at keeping a straight face, but Bellatrix was even better at smelling out deceit.

Sirius crept along the walls to the kitchen. It was better if Dobby didn't see where this food was going. As he walked, Sirius' mind drifted to the man locked in the basement. Honey-brown eyes had bored into him, sought out the truth from him. There was such a wildness to them. Sirius couldn't place it. He wanted to stare into those eyes all day until he found what made them so angry, so wild. However, Sirius' gaze had strayed. He noticed the scar across Remus' cheek, the way his hair had fallen over his brow, the way his lips formed a distinct downward sloping line, as if nothing Sirius could say or do would change that. Sirius wanted to know what that face would look like smiling, what it might look like when the man was in the throws of passion. Yes, Sirius thought that Remus might be an especially good-looking wizard. How had he never noticed at Hogwarts?

Sirius was at the kitchen before he'd realised it. The manor was deathly quiet, most of the guests having left and the remainder holed away in their private rooms. Sirius pushed open the swinging door.

"Dobby."

"Master is calling Dobby, sir?" The elf appeared again, nose low to the ground. "Dobby is having completed cleaning the masters room, sir." Sirius held back the knee-jerk reaction to thank the elf. He'd made the mistake before and sent the poor creature wailing in gratitude. No, Narcissa and Lucius would be _very_ displeased if they thought their elf was being treated with respect, by family no less.

"I'm hungry Dobby. I would like some food."

"Yes, sir, Dobby is getting you food, sir." The elf disappeared with a _pop_ and reappeared on the other side of the kitchen where Sirius watched him prepare a meal. It was a small salisbury steak, some potatoes and carrots. Another _pop_ brought the elf back with the food. "Is master wanting some dessert as well, sir?"

"Just some water." Another _pop_ and Sirius was laden with food for Remus. With a flick of his wand, Sirius had the meal float infront of him as he walked back toward the basement.

Remus was more than hungry, he must have been ravenous. The moment Sirius set the plate infront of him, Remus tore into it, devouring it faster than Sirius had thought possible. It would have been rather amusing in any other circumstance.

"Thanks mate," Remus said between bites. "Around this time I start to get positively starved." Sirius raised a brow.

"What do you mean, 'around this time'?" Remus didn't skip a beat.

"Late." Sirius nodded curtly. He knew dishonesty when he heard it.

"Well, you have a busy couple of days infront of you. I'll try to make sure you live through them. Just... try not to think about three days from now." Remus gave him a questioning glance has he chewed the last bite of food. "The Dark Lord has his ways, Remus. Do not think about your plan." Remus nodded grimly. Seeing that he was finished, Sirius flicked his wand of the dishes and they again floated infront of him. "I'm relying on you, Remus."

"Don't get your knickers in a wad. I've got this." Sirius smirked at the colorful comment.

"Happy to hear it."

How on earth was Remus going to last three days? For that matter, how was Sirius?

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Remus felt more than heard the presence of the witches and wizards in the room. It must have been morning, or perhaps midday. Remus couldn't be sure, with the basement room having no windows. Only moments ago, Remus had been sleeping, but he felt... something dark, some kind of dark power or energy or magic, just before the door opened. While the figures filling the room moved silently, Remus knew where the each were. Finally, the last figure entered the room.

"Hello, Remus." The voice was high, but authoritative, and very cold. There was no doubt in Remus' mind: this person was Lord Voldemort. " _Lumos maxima._ " Remus felt the words were for show. Somehow, he believed Voldemort could cast nearly any damn spell he wanted with hardly a flick of his wand. Light blossomed from the dark wizard's wand and rose to the ceiling of the room, illuminating every corner. Several faces stood out around him, some were masked, but then there were others. Sirius was among them, a pale blond girl by her side. Remus figured this must be the girl they'd picked for him. She looked rather bullish if you asked Remus.

"I know what you're here for, Voldemort," the words rasped out of his throat. He was thirsty. Perhaps it was later than he'd thought. "You won't get it from me. I'm not the person you are looking for."

"Oh. is that so? Well, Remus, I'd like to believe you, really. However, I find that, I just can't. _Crucio!_ " Every fiber of every muscle in Remus's body constricted at once, his back arched painfully, his fingers angled sharply, the pain was unbearable and the scream that raked across his throat was blood-curdling. It seemed to last forever, until it stopped. Then, it was as if it never happened. "Remus, you're a smart man. You were nearly top in your class, beat out only by that mudblood Lily Evans, or, I suppose, she is Lily Potter now." Remus' chest heaved, whatever contents were left in his stomach were threatening to come up. The bile was already rising in his throat. "I know when someone is lying to me, Remus. You can tell me the truth and this will hurt much less. _Crucio!_ "

Again, Remus felt his body curl in on itself, and, again, he could not help the screams. Another few moments and the pain was over, but Remus felt it would stay with him a lifetime. When the curse ended, Remus did vomit this time. All over the floor before him. Lord Voldemort seemed tied between disgust and delight. Remus cast his eyes over the crowd and noted that Sirius was unusually pale, but his features stayed in place.

"Tell me, Remus."

"Sod off!"

" _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_ " Remus writhed in pain as every nerve burst info flames, his screams louder than they'd been yet. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw the figure of Bellatrix, her normally pasty white face reddened and contorted. "You nasty, filthy little man! How _dare_ you speak like that to the Dark Lord! _Crucio!_ " The edges of Remus' vision began to grow dark. He was very nearly on the verge of losing consciousness. Remus decided that at the moment that would not be a bad thing.

"Bellatrix, that is enough!" The pain left, as quickly as it went, a moment later his vision began to clear. Remus' head was swimming. He could not concentrate on what was up or down. "Remus," Voldemort's voice again, "Are you ready to talk?" Remus rolled onto his side and dry heaved. The nausea racked his body.

"I've no idea," Remus heaved again, "what you're talking about, you knob."

"Very well then." Voldemort glanced around the room. "Somebody clean this mess up, then bring Remus upstairs. This game has bored me. We shall play another."

"I'll take care of it, My Lord."

"Very well, Sirius." Voldemort left first, then Bellatrix, then one-by-one the Death Eaters filed out behind until it was just Sirius and Remus alone as the light dimmed.

 **҉** **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉**

"Remus," Sirius very nearly whispered the name. Somehow, even though the Death Eaters had left the room, Sirius was afraid they'd hear him. Remus looked up at him in the dwindling light, looking far worse for wear. " _Lumos._ Remus, I've got to tell you, you're bloody brilliant."

"Well I feel like duff, and probably look much the same." Remus laid his head down on the floor, not caring if he was in his own filth. Sirius whispered a cleansing spell, then bent down next to Remus.

"Here," Sirius pulled out a cup from his robe. " _Aguamenti._ " Sirius held out the cup. Remus made no move to grab it. "Really, Remus, you're going to make me do all the work here?"

"Sod off." Sirius couldn't help his grin.

"Come here, you pansy." Sirius pulled the other wizard into a seated position against the wall and held the cup to his lips. Remus drank eagerly. "I'd help more, but if you're in too good condition, he'll suspect something." The other man nodded his understanding.

"Sirius."

"Yes, Remus?"

"When we are done here, I'm going to give you a good going over just to show you how much of a pansy I am." However, Remus was smirking and Sirius knew that he didn't mean it.

"Sure, Remus."

"Really, I am. And, also, Sirius, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sirius sat down next to him and Remus leaned against him. The moment lasted only seconds, but it was longer than they had. Sirius knew that he had only moments more before they grew suspicious. "How are you holding up?"

"Just three days."

"Only two after today."

"Just two days." Exhaustion was already clinging to Remus' voice. How was he going to make it? Sirius looked down and saw Remus' eyes very nearly closed, his eyelashes so close to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Remus. We have to go up."

"I know." Sirius stood first, then Remus tried to, but his legs wouldn't hold his weight. The Cruciatus Curse had done one over on him. Sirius whispered a charm and there seemed to be some strength back in Remus' legs. "How did you know that one? They didn't teach that at Hogwarts." Remus' eyes were looking into his own, searching.

"First hand experience, I guess." Remus looked away and Sirius wanted to know what he saw. "If you've got to know, I've been in your shoes a number of times. Though, more as a punishment then torture for information, really. Come on, we've got to get up there."

It was slow going, but Sirius helped Remus to the top. It hurt him every step of the way, too. Remus' plan needed to get kicked into gear fast.

"Black," a nasally voice greeted just on the other side of the door.

"Snape." Sirius stared down at the hook-nosed man before him. Though they'd been in the same House and Snape was only a year ahead of him, they never seemed to get along. There was just something about the other man's personality that drove him crazy. Just for kicks, Sirius used to prank him all the time when they were in school. He still smiled at the memories.

"The Dark Lord grows weary. Surely it doesn't take this long to clean up a prisoner and drag him up the stairs and down the hall." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and stared down his nose, as if to accuse. Sirius thought the he'd make a scary as hell teacher if he ever became one.

"He kept going in and out of consciousness. I wanted to make sure he was nice and aware for what the Dark Lord has in store. Is that alright with you, Snape?" Sirius didn't receive a response other than the billowing of Snape's cloak as he turned around and went down the hall.

Once in the formal dining room, Sirius saw they'd moved the table from the far side of the room to the very middle. Lord Voldemort sat at the head.

"Ah, there is our guest of honor." The dark wizard jerked his wand up and Remus flew forward on the very tips of his shoes, hovering above the ground, to come face to face with Voldemort. Sirius watched helplessly, careful to keep his face as neutral as possible. Another jerk of the wand and Remus hung upside down over the center of the table, his robes dangling above his head, the shirt he wore beneath them sliding down to his arm pits, exposing smooth skin, and a lean, toned abs. There was just the barest dusting of chest hair on the parts that Sirius could see. _Damn_ , Sirius thought. _Didn't know he had all that going for him._

A presence to his left tore Sirius' eyes away and toward Alecto. She had a smile on her face and was having trouble deciding whether to look at Sirius or the scene before her.

"Isn't this exciting?" Her voice was just above a whisper, but still carried the same gushing tone she'd used the night before. Sirius merely nodded his head, feeling helpless as the blond grabbed his arm and held it against her. In front of them, Remus had begun to breath heavily, spittle flying from his lips as he tried desperately not to scream as Voldemort used his wand to sear something into his skin. It was a battle he was doomed to lose. Sirius was all too familiar with the pain. Alecto made an excited gasp next to him as Remus finally gave way to his anguish.

"REMUS ANSWER ME!" Voldemort was shouting above Remus' screams. "ADMIT YOU ARE THE SECRET KEEPER!" His wand moved away from Remus'ribs where he'd been carving the phrase 'half-blood', just under 'blood-traitor'.

"Eat... slugs..." Remus ground this out between between huge gasps of air. Again, his screams were in the air. Sirius realized not for the first time that this would be the longest days of his life.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Foyer

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the story line and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973. Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Gloriana!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 3

The Foyer

The stone walls felt like a cool compress on Remus' back except where it met the stinging of fresh cuts. This was only the end of the first day and he was beginning to seriously doubt he'd make it through the others. _Don't think that way,_ he told himself. _Confidence is all I have to get through this_. A small light shown at the top of where the steps would be and Remus saw a familiar face and felt relief wash over him. He supposed he had Sirius to help him too.

"Remus?"

"Yeah." The syllable came out hoarse over Remus' raw throat.

"You look like shit, mate." The battered wizard could only nod, any witty retort lost before it left his lips. Sirius bent over his frame and lifted Remus' shirt, holding his wand over it to see the damage. In every direction across his , chest and sides words had been carved into the flesh. Sirius knew if he turned Remus around he'd see some on his back as well. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I want to do something for these, heal them, or, I don't know, but if I do anything they'll..." Sirius trailed off and Remus knew. Remus knew that if he didn't look like the beaten and bloodied rubbish they'd thrown into this hole they'd suspect something. "Here." Sirius held a glass of water in his hands that Remus hadn't even seen him conjure. He held out his hand, joints swollen from the Cruciatus Curse, and grasped the glass as carefully as he could, raising his eyes in silent thanks. Sirius held his gaze and Remus found those cool grey eyes seemed less cold than he'd thought them originally. They held concern, which he realized was for his own well-being. Sirius broke the gaze and reached for something in his pocket.

"Here, I brought you this as well. It's not much, but it'll at least help your throat and some of the swelling." In his hands, Sirius held a small bottle, which Remus figured must be filled with some kind of healing draught. With sore fingers, he lifted the bottle from Sirius' hand, but when he tried to remove the cork, shooting pain erupted in the knuckles of his fingers. Ruefully, he figured that must be the extent of his strength at the moment, pathetic as it was. Warm fingers closed around his and his eyes met the gaze of Sirius'. "I've got it." Remus couldn't be sure if the tingling sensation in his fingers was a lingering effect of the Curse or if there was more to this. _Now isn't the time,_ he chastised himself. There were much more important matters at hand.

Sirius uncorked the bottle and helped Remus bring it to his lips. The liquid was a little bitter, but cooling across his ragged throat. Remus couldn't help the sigh that left his lips and when Sirius sat down next to him, he let his weight fall against the other man's shoulder. He decided this was significantly more comfortable than any other position he could be in and Sirius' sent - that patchouli and sandalwood warmth - was nearly intoxicating. Had Remus been in his right mind, he might have realized what he was doing, stopped himself, thought about Dora at home who would be frantic by now, but, instead, he leaned into it, choosing to accept whatever comforts were offered him over the next days.

"Remus, don't fall asleep yet."

"So... tired."

"I know, but you need to eat. Look, I had the house elf make you soup." Sirius held out a large flask. Remus had no appetite. He supposed torture does that to a person.

"'M'not hungry." Remus let his weight fall deeper onto Sirius' shoulder.

"Not a chance, friend, you need to eat or you won't have any strength." Sirius pushed Remus into a sitting position and put the warm flask in his hands. He had no will to argue. The other man was probably right anyway. He lifted the flask to his lips and warm pumpkin soup greeted his tongue. It was smooth, delicious, and comforting. His mother used to make a soup similar. Thinking of his mother brought a small smile to Remus' lips.

While he hadn't been hungry before, Remus now found that the moment the soup touched his lips he had become famished. It was all too soon before the flask was emptied and he was settled back down, leaning against Sirius once again.

 **҉** **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus' voice was barely above a whisper. Sirius almost didn't catch it at all. Looking down at the other man, he had to wonder if they would make it two more days, if Remus wouldn't give in or if the Death Eaters wouldn't grow tired and just kill him; if he wouldn't go crazy from the pain.

"You're welcome. Remus?" Sirius licked his lips, unsure if he'd get an answer for his next question.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to wait? I..." Could Sirius tell this man, this man who he knew had a girlfriend, who thought Sirius only wanted to leave for his own selfish reasons, that he couldn't bare the look of pain on his face? That every cut on Remus' flesh felt like a kick in the gut? "I can't stay. I... _we_ need to get out of here." Remus looked up from his shoulder then. The wild, caged look behind his eyes seemed to grow stronger yet, despite the dilapidated appearance.

"Yes." Sirius lips tightened and he nodded his head, wrapping an arm around the other man's shoulder and allowing him to lean against him once more.

"I can only stay a little longer."

"I know."

Moments passed and Remus' breathing evened out to a steady in and out. Sirius hoped desperately that the potion would help him, that it would reduce some of the swelling and maybe even dull the pain. He was no potions expert like Snape, but he tried whatever he could. Gently, Sirius maneuvered Remus so that he was leaning against the wall and then getting up to stand. As he approached the steps, he heard the other wizard shift against the wall.

"Sirius?" He paused.

"Yes, Remus?"

"See you tomorrow?" He looked back at the captive and saw the pained look of a man just trying to make it through to the next day.

"Of course." With that, Sirius turned and went up the stairs, shutting and locking the door behind him and turning to go down the hall in the direction of his room.

"Black." The nasally voice raked like sharpened nails down Sirius' spine.

"Snape," he returned, facing the owner of the voice behind him.

"Whatever were you doing down in the basement, hmm?" Why was this bloke so nosy?

"Snape, if you must know, I was trying to persuade our prisoner to tell me the location of the Potters."

"Is that so?" An eyebrow arched over dark eyes as the wizard's arms crossed over his chest in a defiant position. "And, Black, is that not the Dark Lord's job? Surely you don't think he would be pleased to hear that someone else is playing with his toy?" A hot flash of anger welled in Sirius' stomach, but he tamped it down.

"I just figured a different approach may have favorable results."

"Are you insinuating that the Dark Lord doesn't know how to achieve results?"

"To the contrary, the Dark Lord's tactics are most effective. I just grow weary of hearing the constant screaming. If you must know," and here Sirius rubbed his brow, "I have developed quite a headache from it all."

"Yes, well I'm sure there is a potion which could help, that is if you don't manage to cock it up."

"Thank you, Snape, now, if you don't mind, I'll just be going." Sirius made as if to leave, but Snape reached out and grabbed his elbow.

"What are you up to, Black?" _Bollocks._

"I've no idea what you mean." Snape stepped very close to Sirius, their noses only centimeters apart.

"You are up to something. When I find out what it is, things will not go well for you." As suddenly as he was there, Snape let go. Sirius took his opportunity and left in the direction of his room, more than happy to be rid of his greasy-haired enemy.

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉** **҉**

Remus stirred, he was certain he heard something. Peering through his lashes, the room around him was still total blackness. It hadn't been that long yet, surely it wasn't already the next day, time for his torture session? There was a noise near the stairs, a foot step.

"Who's there?" No answer came, but after a moment there was a whispered _lumos_ and the light revealed a familiar face, one he hadn't seen since Hogwarts.

"Severus?"

"Be quiet." Just as Remus remembered, the man wore a scowl on his face beneath his hooked nose, and his hair hung long, and greasy on either side of his face. It's not that Severus Snape was inherently unattractive, but that he chose to be.

"Why are you here?"

"I said be quiet, you imbecile!" Severus quickly cast a silencing charm then crouched down next to Remus and held out a tiny vial.

"You will drink this." Remus looked at him startled.

"And why would I do that?" Snape sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to expect you to understand and I am not going to explain myself to you at all. Just drink this or you will never make it through the next two days." Remus felt his eyes widen. _He knew._

"How do you...?"

"I'm not an idiot, that's how. Now drink the damned potion." What else did he have to lose? Remus tipped the small vial into his mouth and felt the few drops in it land on his tongue. Starting there, a warm, tingling sensation began, spreading from his tongue and lips to his throat, his head, down his arms and torso and all the way down into his toes. Any pain he felt, all of it, it was gone. Remus glanced at his fingers and found they were still swollen, suspected his body was still torn ragged.

"Look at me." Remus looked up at the man.

"You will tell nobody, absolutely nobody, that I did this. I'm afraid it will have no effect during the Cruciatus Curse - that is a shortcoming of the potion - however, it should greatly reduce any lingering discomfort or other kinds sources of pain. It is imperative," and he looked pointedly at Remus, "that you live and that you say nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , about Lily's whereabouts. Do you understand?" Remus nodded. "Good. The potion's effects will last a day and a half, two days at the most. Hopefully that's enough time. Now, hold still, when you wake up, you will think it was Black who had been here all along."

"What do you..." It was too late. Severus was flicking his wand and uttering words under his breath as Remus felt his eyelids grow heavy and his mind suddenly become so blissfully empty. "Sirius," Remus reached out a grasping hand, holding onto what he was sure must've been the sleeve of Sirius' robe. "You're a good... friend..." Remus lost the battle with consciousness and drifted off to a surprisingly comfortable sleep.

 **҉** **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

When Sirius entered his room, the last thing he expected to see was Alecto sprawled out on his bed in what must have seemed to straight men to be an extremely alluring ensemble. Indeed, while Alecto's features were plain and easily forgettable, the corset she wore underneath her opened robes did a lot for her. Her somewhat small breasts were pushed up into impossibly high cleavage, her normally rectangular frame cinched into an hourglass shape, netted stockings ran up both legs and dark heels glistened on her feet.

"I've been waiting for you, Sirius." Her voice was breathy. Sirius thought this might be because she couldn't breath.

"So I see." Alecto pushed herself up from the bed in what she must have thought to be a sexy motion, but which to Sirius looked stiff, with her chest jutted out like some kind of hen.

"I know we aren't to be married until next month, but, I thought we could get a head start." Sirius swallowed thickly. There was no way he could do this! Alecto was only sixteen and Sirius was twenty it just felt wrong, not to mention the fact that not one bit of her turned him on in the slightest. The blond stood up and walked over to where Sirius was still near the door, swaying her hips. "Don't worry, Sirius, I won't tell." Sirius' back was firmly pressed against the door now and Alecto was in front of him, pressing as much of herself into him as she could while still making sure he had a clear view of her rack.

"I-I don't think this is a, err, a good idea," Sirius stammered. _Merlin, I'm going to be raped by a sixteen year old girl,_ he thought frantically.

"Oh, but I think it is," the girl leaned up toward him, her red lipsticked lips glistening. She leaned up, fully intent on kissing him. Sirius couldn't do it, he pushed her back, Alecto lost her balance and fell backwards onto her arse. "Ow! What is wrong with you?!"

"I err," Sirius racked his brain, frantically, trying to come up with an excuse, "I just think we should wait until, you know, our wedding day. We should preserve your purity and all that." Alecto began laughing where she still laid on the decorative rug.

"Oh, Sirius, I, oh, I'm sorry, but I am certainly no virgin if that's what you mean."

"Well I am!" _Really, that's what you come up with?_ Sirius hated himself.

" _Really._ " Alecto did not look convinced in the slightest. Sirius, to the contrary, had been quite promiscuous in his days at Hogwarts. He'd even gone out with a few girls, went to third base with them, before realizing that the reason he never went further was because, well, he could only get it up for blokes. Even still, he did manage to make a name for himself as a playboy.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but, trust me, it's the absolute truth. I have been, err, saving myself. So, clearly, you can see that we absolutely _must_ wait until we get married." Alecto did not look convinced and, in fact, began to look quite cross as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Sirius, whatever girl you have right now, lose her. Because, I swear, when we get married if there is anybody, _anybody_ , else," she punctuated this with a chilling glare, "I _will_ kill her." Sirius nearly jumped out of Alecto's way as she pushed past him to get to the door, wrapping her robe around her tightly. _So much for being a sweet girl,_ Sirius thought.

He crossed the room to his bed and laid down on it, facing the ceiling. His mother would want him to visit Grimmauld Place soon. She would want to talk about Alecto and the wedding, and grandchildren. Sirius sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to go back, that he would never go back. In only two more days he was going to make his escape with Remus. Once he did that, he knew that would be burned from the family tree tapestry. His mother would take pride in doing it, too.

Honey-brown eyes came, unbidden, to the front of his mind. Sirius rolled onto his side, trying to shake them, but they followed him anyway. He thought of how grateful they looked when he visited Remus earlier, and he thought of how Remus had licked the last drop of soup from his lips before handing back the flask earlier. The pink muscle had darted out briefly, but it was enough to have Sirius thinking of what else Remus could do with his lips and his tongue. Sirius' slacks began to grow tight beneath is robes and he cursed himself. Here, he was beginning to fantasize about a man he had helped to capture and submit to torture. What kind of sick person did that make him? Not to mention, Remus had a girlfriend. Sirius thought back to how Remus had casually dropped that piece of information in passing. No, Sirius couldn't let himself take any pleasure in this or any thoughts of Remus. Quickly, he stood up and walked toward the adjoined bathroom. He'd take a cold shower and push this as far from his mind as possible.

Even as Sirius turned on the water and stepped under the uncomfortably cool spray, images of Remus darted behind his eyes. It seemed the harder he tried not to think of the man, the more prominently he wedged himself in there. Sirius' cock was now fully hard and straining as his mind supplied images of those wild eyes lust filled and half-closed, of that smooth skin and how it might feel for Sirius to press kisses to his toned abs, how Remus' own cock could be just as hard for Sirius.

As if to mock him, his cock twitched and Sirius - being only a man - caved in and wrapped his hand around it, running his thumb over the opening as drops of precum began to dew. With every stroke to his hot member Sirius imagined the ways he could pleasure Remus. His lips parted as he imagined taking Remus' girth into his mouth and sucking him, driving him to the throes of passion, being the cause and recipient of his lusty, wild gaze. He imagined what it might feel like to press himself into Remus, to fill him and strike that spot within him that Sirius knew from his own experiences would make Remus release throaty moan after moan. On Sirius' next stroke, the pleasure built to a tipping point and he went over the edge, cumming with his own deep moan right there in the shower, underneath the cold water.

 **҉** **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Remus awoke the following day to a similar fate as the previous. Again, he was interrogated, _crucio_ 'd, hung, beaten, and cut. However, the pain was somehow more manageable and he felt that he had to thank Sirius for that. Despite everything Voldemort threw at him, despite the jeers and the blood, despite every worried glance Remus saw in Sirius' eyes, he knew he would never give up his best friends' secret.

"Remus," the high and icy voice was now familiar, "I am growing tired of your insolence." Remus found himself pulled close to Voldemort's face, still upside down. He was growing dizzy from the blood pooling in his face, but he was still able to make out the frustrated expression on the Dark Wizard's face.

"You think you'd be used to it by now," Remus ground out between clenched teeth. Voldemort smacked him across his face and blood blossomed in his mouth. The taste was growing as familiar to him now as tea.

"I am a patient man, Remus, but my patience only goes so far. You will tell me tomorrow or I will be forced to take drastic measures." Remus glared in defiance. "You don't believe me? Well, my sources have revealed to me that you have a girlfriend. I have men in the process of tracking her down as we speak. They should be able to hone in on her tomorrow at the latest. Remus, if you do not tell me where the Potters are I will bring her here and I will tear her limb from limb before you." Remus felt the wolf in him flare up, his anger trying desperately to get the better of him. With difficulty, he beat it down. _Do not let him get to you,_ he thought to himself. Dora was well hidden away - all of the Order was. Voldemort could well be bluffing. "I am not bluffing, Remus. You have until tomorrow." It was as if Voldemort read his mind.

Without warning, Remus fell from where he had been suspended and crashed onto the table, sending cutlery, plates, and goblets everywhere. Half-eaten food splattered into his face and his hip had landed uncomfortably onto a goblet of wine.

"Somebody clean this mess up." Voldemort turned and left in a cloud of black smoke. Remus shuddered to think where Voldemort went and what he did when torturing someone was not the release he had expected. A rough hand grabbed the back of Remus' head, dragging him backward by the hair and onto the floor.

"Filth's not allowed on the table. This is a nice home." Bellatrix stood above Remus, a sadistic smile on her face and a wand pointed at his chest.

"Bellatrix." The woman angled her face toward the speaker, which Remus instantly recognized as Severus Snape. He hadn't seen him since school, and yet, strangely, Remus felt like they'd only just spoken recently.

"What do you want? I'm only going to have a bit of fun." She turned those sadistic, crazed eyes back toward Remus.

"That would be... inadvisable."

"Yeah and who are you to tell me what's 'inadvisable', hmm?" Bellatrix looked as though she wanted to turn her wand on the wizard.

"Of course, you're right. The Dark Lord certainly wouldn't be upset with the death of his prisoner as long as it was you who did the killing, is that right Bellatrix?" Her lips tightened. She had the face of a toddler who was never denied anything now being told they couldn't have any biscuits. The witch turned and left, pushing Severus out of the way as she went. Remus didn't want to be the person who got in her warpath.

Moments later a brutish looking wizard grabbed Remus by the arm, pulling him to his feet, and steered him into the direction of the basement. The door had barely been opened before Remus was shoved through it and found himself face-down on the stone floor. Despite everything, he couldn't help his smile. Only one more day. In twenty-four hours, maybe less, Remus would be a full fledged werewolf. That wooden door wouldn't stand a chance. He was going to wreak havoc on everyone in the manor, and he couldn't wait.

 **҉** **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Normally, Sirius thought Remus' eyes looked honey brown. Tonight, in the dim light of his wand, they looked much lighter and brighter, nearly yellow in comparison. The wild look he had about him seemed more so now. Sirius felt like he should be able to place it, but he just couldn't.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius' attention was brought to the present. Remus was eating a sandwich he'd pilfered from the kitchen. It wasn't much, but Sirius was worried someone might suspect something if he was seen getting two meals every night.

"Your eyes," he admitted quietly.

"What about them?"

"I like them, but, they seem different today." Remus shrugged.

"Different how?"

"I don't know, Remus, they're just... wild." Remus nodded and looked contemplative for a moment.

"Listen, Sirius, tomorrow, when it happens, you will need to be the one that comes after me. Try to be alone. But, also..." Remus paused, "try not to get in my way, ok?" Sirius snorted.

"No offense, mate, but you look like you need all the help you can get even if you _do_ look better than yesterday."

"Sirius," those nearly yellow eyes held his gaze, "trust me." Sirius nodded.

"Alright, friend. I'll trust you. When does this all happen?"

"After sun down. You'll know once it starts happening. Everyone will."

"Yeah, mate, way to be ominous." Remus snorted.

"Just trust me."

"Yeah, alright." Sirius scooted over to the wall next to Remus. "Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your girlfriend like?" Sirius needed to hear Remus talk about her. If he could wrap his brain around the fact that Remus was straight and unavailable, maybe he could get him out of his head.

"Why?" Remus turned toward him almost wearily, like the question was suspicious.

"Hey, I'm just making conversation. Don't get all mistrusting on me now." Remus seemed to consider this awhile and turned his head forward again, facing the darkness of the room.

"It's funny you should ask about her. She's a cousin of yours, actually." Sirius tried to imagine which of his cousins Remus could _possibly_ be involved with and was drawing a blank.

"Who?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Ohhh." It all made sense to Sirius now. "That's Andromeda's daughter. My mother burned her from the tapestry for marrying that muggle-born fellow. She's a couple years younger than us and we were never allowed to talk about them, so I don't really know her." Remus turned to him, confused.

"I'm sorry, burned her from what?"

"The tapestry," Sirius explained. "My mother has this enormous tapestry that has our entire family tree on it. If you cross her, she'll disown you and burn you right off the tapestry. She'll probably have me burned off it within the week."

"Your own mother?"

"Oh, yeah. She'd be the first one to disown me. She's a very, very proud woman." Sirius chose not to look at Remus then. He didn't want to see pity or anything similar on that face. Having lived with his mother all his life, Sirius was immune to her coldness. It was better than the sadistic meddling Bellatrix partook in. "So, you haven't told me about this Nymphadora." Remus snorted.

"Oh, she would have you in for calling her Nymphadora. She hates her name. Usually she goes by Tonks. I call her Dora."

"Can't say I blame her. Terrible name, that is."

"And Sirius is better?"

"Hey, I am named after a _star_ !" Sirius didn't have to look at Remus to know that despite his tiredness, he was definitely rolling his eyes. "So, your girl, you've been with her long?"

"Yeah, we started talking at the end of seventh year and stayed in contact while she went through sixth and seventh. After she graduated we moved in together. It's been a few months since then."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah, I suppose." Sirius looked over at Remus.

"Don't get me wrong, mate, but you don't sound too happy about it." Remus sighed.

"If I can be honest, the night you picked me up, I was out alone because we'd had a bit of a row. Another one. I'm thinking of breaking things off with her." A glimmer of hope - stupid, meaningless hope - sparked within Sirius and he felt instantly guilty that he'd felt it at all. Remus was clearly upset that things weren't going as he'd hoped with Dora, Sirius shouldn't be _happy_ about that. _Just because he and his girl are going through a rough patch doesn't mean he's going to suddenly decide he wants to date men,_ Sirius tried to reason with himself.

"That sounds like a rotten situation, mate. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, don't be. These things happen." When Remus turned and looked at Sirius that time, he felt butterflies, honest to goodness butterflies like he hadn't felt in years. Sirius, despite his better judgement, already had it bad.

 **҉** **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

"This is your last chance, Remus, tell us where the Potters are being held!" Voldemort's face was screwed up in anger and frustration. His brows were knit tightly over infuriated eyed, his lips were cast in a deep scowl, which bared his teeth as he spoke.

"I will never tell you a thing," Remus spat, quite literally. Flecks of spittle and blood flung into Voldemort's face.

" _Crucio!_ " Remus screamed, tasted more of the tangy, metallic blood taste as his throat grew ever more raw. He could only comfort himself with the fact that this was it. This was the final day, the final moments of the final day. Soon, very soon, the wolf would take over, and the wolf was very, very angry.

"I don't understand, Remus, I thought you loved your girlfriend. Tell me, why would you throw her life away like this? Are the Potter's worth all of this? Would you see your beloved tortured, killed for the Potters?" Voldemort broke the spell and Remus took in shaky breaths.

"You... you are bluffing. You have... no... idea where she is." Voldemort smiled.

"Really? Do you truly believe that is so? Would you be willing to stake her life on it?" Remus didn't respond. _So close..._ The first twitches were already beginning. "You're pathetic, Remus. How could you be considered a good man if you won't do what it takes to protect her?" Remus' skin was beginning to itch. "I have no more patience to deal with you, Remus. The truth is, I no longer need you. I have another plan in place." Voldemort turned and began walking toward the fire. Remus had to turn his head to still see him from where he was suspended above the dining room table. "I'm disappointed, Remus. This would have been much, much easier if you had just told me where the Potters were."

"So I'm right," he panted, "You've no idea where she is."

"Remus, Remus, Remus... Of course we know where she is. You had the chance to save her, and you squandered it. I have men on her trail. They are going to bring her in tomorrow." Voldemort turned back toward Remus, back-lit by the fire and looking like the Devil himself. "Now, however, there is no deal. You will both die. Of course, Nymphadora," Remus paled at the mention of her name, "will go first. Enjoy your last night here, Remus. Bellatrix," the slender woman approached him, "I'm done here. Do what you want with him tonight, but make sure he lives until tomorrow. I want to deliver his punishment myself."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix's face was twisted into a grin as she turned to face Remus. The wolf could not get here quicker.

"Until tomorrow, Remus." Voldmort said nothing else, but wisped away in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Remus to crash onto the table as he had the evening prior.

There were no windows in the dining room, however, it was very close to the front of the manor. There was a doorway, directly opposite the fire and on the other side of the table, through which you could just make out the foyer, which had great large windows on either side of the front door. This was to Remus' left, and he had been watching for some time now as the light coming from that room changed into the red of sunset. Only a few moments prior, the light had disappeared entirely, signaling that night had fallen. Remus knew that at any moment the wolf would appear. He felt it in the way his bones ached, the way his skin itched, how his muscles were starting to crawl, restless. Even his vision was beginning to change. Soon, his consciousness would as well, and he would only be able to act on pure instinct - the instinct to escape captivity, to feed, and to attack. He hoped that escape would take priority. He would have to trust the wolf knew what he needed most.

"Remus," came Bellatrix's sing-song voice. "Would you like to play a little game?" Remus looked up at her, and he knew. _It's time._

"Yes, let's play." Remus didn't have a moment to relish the look on Bellatrix's, though he wished desperately that he had. Instead, he used the last of his strength to roll off the table and scramble his way out the door and through to the foyer as quickly as he could, ignoring the pain, ignoring how there was still blood dripping down his chest from the latest of Voldemort's calligraphy. The closer he was to outside, the better chance he had of the wolf doing what needed to be done. He'd caught the room by surprise - some ten Death Eaters, completely shocked that someone who had put up with as much pain and as much abuse as Remus would have the gall to pull a stunt like running to the front door. What they didn't realize, was that Remus wasn't using his own strength anymore.

It took Remus no time to reach the foyer, and there, bright and elegant in the sky hung Remus' worst fear, and yet, today, she was his best friend. The moon light washed over him and, though he didn't need it for the transformation, it made it immediate. Excruciating pain erupted in every muscle, nerve-ending, joint, and bone in Remus' body. His mind was finally able to relax. _Hello, wolf._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Flat

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973. Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Gloriana!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 4

The Flat

Sirius wasn't often shocked into a stupor, didn't often find himself without words to say, and yet this was definitely one of those times. When Remus rolled off the table and ran into the foyer Sirius dutifully followed and saw something few ever witnessed: a full-on, werewolf transformation. It wasn't a pleasant sight, and it looked painful to say the least. Pops and cracks had filled the air, Remus' hair had grown thick and coarse and began sprouting everywhere, he'd hunched over and his clothes had grown tight before ultimately giving way with rips. Only a few seconds had passed and there before him stood a huge, brown wolf with the most intense yellow eyes Sirius had ever seen. Wild, yellow eyes. Sirius didn't need to specialize in magical creatures to know that Remus was no longer in control. A howl rent the air followed by a deep, low growl. Sirius noticed that, being the first on the scene, the other Death Eaters had hung back. _Cowards._

"Don't just stand there, capture him!" Bellatrix had recovered and was now standing next to Sirius, wand in air and ready to cast a spell. She needn't have bothered. The words hadn't even left her lips and the werewolf was already charging her, great maw open, eager for the kill. Bellatrix faltered, the spell failed, and she leaped to the side to get out of the way as Remus tore at her. "You fools, get him!"

A glance behind and to the right confirmed Sirius' suspicions: most of the Death Eaters had left, leaving only Bellatrix, himself, and two others Sirius didn't have the care to identify. Voldemort was going to be furious. Werewolves, Sirius knew, acted on pure instinct. Right now, Remus was preoccupied with killing. Sirius needed to get Remus' mind on escape. He'd have to distract his attention from Bellatrix and get him to see out the windows of the manor, to see that there was open space aplenty. In two bounds, Sirius was in front of the large, paned windows and facing the commotion.

" _Avada kedavra!_ " Sirius' heart nearly stopped, the world in slow motion, as he heard and saw the beam of green light that indicated the curse. Whoever had aimed it, however, did poorly, and missed the wolf by centimeters, blasting a chunk into the fine wallpaper of the foyer. Enraged, Sirius turned toward the caster and found it to be Alecto.

"You _idiot_!" Sirius turned to where Bellatrix was desperately trying to counter the beast with ineffective stunning spells. "The Dark Lord has plans for him!" Alecto had the gall to sneer. Turning back to the wolf, Sirius steeled himself. Remus was huge, and still advancing towards Bellatrix. He _had_ to distract him _somehow_! He gripped his wand tight, surprised it didn't crack beneath his fingers as he raised his arm to cast a spell.

" _Stupefy!_ " The red sparks glanced off the wolf's back, but he turned to face Sirius anyway even as Bellatrix attempted a petrification spell. It would seem werewolves were resistant to magic. Angry, yellow eyes fell on Sirius' and he found himself face-to-face with the wildness he'd only glimpsed before. Now, that wildness was no longer behind bars. This creature could - and would if given the chance - kill Sirius.

Time seemed to stand still just then and it felt as though Sirius and the werewolf were the only two in the world. Sirius felt one heart beat, then another, as the wolf hunched forward, his hind legs building power, then, like a coiled spring, he launched forward. Another heartbeat, and Sirius miraculously managed to duck just enough as the great brown animal flew over him and through the window behind him.

"After him, Sirius, do _not_ let him get away!" Bellatrix was bellowing, red and white sparks shooting from her wand and after the werewolf. As quickly as he could, Sirius turned around, but the wolf was already a brown blur heading for the woods near the manor. The plan had worked. Remus saw his escape and the wolf's instincts had taken the opportunity. All Sirius had to do now was give the Death Eaters a slip and catch up to Remus! However, he was already so far ahead. There was only one thing to do.

Animagi, unlike werewolves, were able to transform at will, without pain, and without losing their clothes, all with the aid of powerful transfiguration magic. Sirius was never more grateful for his ability then right then as he felt his muscles shift, his bones shorten in some places and lengthen in others to take shape of the large black dog that was his animagus form. No sooner had Sirius' hands turned to paws and touched the ground did he set chase after his quarry. _Faster, I need to get there faster,_ he urged himself. He couldn't lose site of Remus!

Ahead of Sirius, he saw the last glimpse of a brown tail as it slipped between the trees. A moment later, he was ducking into the thicket, leaping over large roots and dodging around trunks. Try as he might, however, the wolf had a head start and Sirius quickly lost track of him in the forest. Panting, he came to a stop. Running wasn't going to get him anywhere anymore. He had to think about his next move. A werewolf on the loose not exactly the best scenario for this escape. He had to track Remus down before either the Death Eaters found him, or he did something he regretted. Despite the bad rap werewolves had, Sirius was certain Remus would never forgive himself for hurting someone innocent. He just didn't seem the type.

 _Think_ , Sirius commanded himself. _What can I do to get a werewolf's attention when I'm nowhere near it?_ He knew they were creatures of instinct. They wanted to feed, run, chase, and... mate. Suddenly, Sirius felt unsure. He'd never tried calling a werewolf before, or really done much other than spy on people and play the occasional prank in his animagus form. Still, he had to try.

As Sirius tilted his head back, he caught site of the moon and couldn't help the feeling that what he was about to do was completely and utterly ridiculous. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and let out what turned out to be a very strange, low bark. _That didn't go as intended._ Sirius was extremely glad he was the only one around just then. _Gotta try again._ Sirius tried to clear his throat as best he could as a dog, leaned his head back once more, and this time let out a howl. An honest to goodness howl. He waited a moment, the silence of the forest eery. Had he done it wrong? An eternity seemed to pass, but then he heard it in the distance, an answering howl. Again, Sirius howled and a moment later an answer, closer. _Yes! This is working!_

Excited, and a bit nervous, Sirius ran toward the sound, certain it was Remus. Once more, he tilted his head back and howled. When he faced front again, he was face-to-face with those yellow eyes, and realized that he had absolutely no plan. _Oh, fuck all, I am not prepared for this._ What was he supposed to do? As a human he'd have turned tail and left, of course, but he wasn't really human right now, right? As far as the werewolf would know, he was just a large, shaggy, black dog, and as far as Sirius knew, werewolves didn't typically attack animals.

Wolves loved to play for dominance, and Remus' wolf form was absolutely huge. Sirius was quite certain that in a fight Remus would tear him to pieces. Right now, those yellow eyes were glaring into his own in the standoff. Was this a challenge for dominance? A low growl came from the wolf. _Ok,_ Sirius thought, _don't panic._ Slowly, Sirius lowered himself to his belly and laid his head flat onto his paws. The werewolf took a step closer and let another low growl come out. Maybe it wasn't enough? Remus was very close now, Sirius could hear every rumble in the creature's growls, no matter how low, could almost feel his breath. Again, very slowly, Sirius rolled onto his side and then his back, exposing his belly to the wolf, trying to indicate that he recognized Remus as the dominant canine and that he posed no threat. The wolf circled him once, then twice, before stepping over him and then leaning for close to Sirius' face, still growling, though ever quieter.

Finally, the wolf was silent, yellow eyes holding Sirius' grey ones. Then, without warning, Sirius felt something warm against the side of his face and realized that Remus had just licked him. _Thank Merlin,_ he sighed to himself. That had to be a good sign. Surely enough, it was. The wolf let out a bark and then jumped back and forward, his tail swaying back and forth. Sirius could almost laugh out loud. Whoever heard of a werewolf wanting to play?

 ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

When the sun rose in the morning, there were a few things Remus noticed right away. The first was that his back side was very, very cold. The second was that his front was quite warm. The third was that he was no longer in that damned basement. Slowly, Remus' consciousness grew and he became more aware of his surroundings. He was incredibly sore - normal after the full moon - and completely naked - also normal. Unsure of what to expect, he opened his eyes to see thick black fur. Well now, that was unusual. Remus had no idea what it was, but it was huge and he was definitely cuddled right up next to it. He could deal with this, right? Well, he had no wand and nothing to protect himself with. _This could be problematic,_ he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to plan out his next move, whatever it was started moving beneath the arm that was thrown over it. Remus sat up as quickly as he could and tried to back up as a great, black, beast of a dog turned around and held its nose inches from his. Were there wild dogs in these forests? Did wild dogs get this big? His heart was in his throat and he was about to try to make a run for it when the dog opened its mouth and swiped its warm, wet tongue right over Remus' face.

"Oh, my god, that is gross." Remus rubbed at his face with his arm, trying to get the thick slobber off.

"Well, I had to return the favor."

"Blimey! What the -" Remus opened his eyes quickly and found himself face-to-face with a grinning Sirius Black. "You git! What are you talking about? Where's the dog? What is going on here?"

"Me? I'm the git?! You're the one who didn't have the decency to tell me that you were a _werewolf_! You could have killed me!"

"Oh well pardon me for not saying out loud what my only hope for escape was!"

"You could have given me some warning! I wasn't prepared!" Sirius was no longer grinning. In fact, he was about as far from grinning as you could get without crying. Remus felt ashamed.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Sirius' gaze was still harsh, but Remus thought it might have softened, just a little.

"No, you didn't. You're lucky I'm an animagus. I don't know what I'd have done otherwise."

"So, the black dog...?"

"Yeah, that was me." Remus nodded and looked down, breaking the eye contact. He immediately regretted his decision as he became aware, once again, that he was naked, and then, that he was also extremely cold.

"Sirius, I'm naked."

"I see that."

"And cold." Remus punctuated his statement with a shiver.

"Well, I'd love to help you mate, but seeing as I didn't bring an extra cloak because _someone_ decided to leave out the very important detail that they were a _werewolf_ you'll just have to suffer." Remus glared at Sirius.

"I'm freezing my arse off here, don't be a git!" However, he needn't have said anything. Sirius was already unfastening the ties at the top of his cloak, and had it wrapped around Remus within a moment. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The two wizards sat quietly then, like they weren't sure what they should do next. After three days locked in a basement and a fitful night of being a werewolf, Remus was just ready to go home, take a shower, and sleep for a week. "So," Sirius broke the silence, "You're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why I kissed you."

"What are you -" but then Remus thought of the slobbery greeting he received from the dog. "Actually, yeah, what was that about?"

"Well, Remus Lupin, you kissed me first." Sirius raised his eyebrows in a suggestive glance at Remus and he felt himself becoming flustered.

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh, yes you did! Last night, when I tracked you down, the first thing you did after I gained your trust was plant a big, fat kiss right on my face. Don't you remember?"

"That was the wolf, not me. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, I thought that too, at first. But the whole night you kept doing it." Remus actually felt himself blushing a bit and tried to calm himself down. Sure, he'd noticed that Sirius was handsome, and, yeah, he was starting to find that he might, maybe, find that he liked him being around, but the wolf taking a liking to him? Did that mean anything?

"So what? I don't control what the wolf does."

"Come on, Remus. The wolf likes me. Doesn't that mean that maybe you like me too?"

"Bugger off." Even if Remus did maybe like Sirius a little bit, he wasn't about to start talking about it now, not when he hardly knew the man and he still had Dora.

"Aw, come on. At least admit that we're friends." Sirius smiled wide at Remus, and he couldn't help it. There it was: a fluttering feeling in his stomach, that undeniable proof that, yes, Remus was definitely starting to like Sirius. Furthermore, it would appear that even after discovering Remus' ailment, Sirius still wanted to be around him.

"Even after discovering I'm a werewolf, you still want to be my friend?"

"Absolutely, mate! You were bloody brilliant last night. Plus, I'm an animagus, so we can be friends all the time, even on the full moon. Like I said, the wolf seems to like me."

"Yeah, I guess so," Remus relented. "Sure, we're friends now." Sirius' smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

"So, friend, where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need to get to the Order."

"You're part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Of course I am," Remus explained. "You didn't think I was just a new auror that just happened to be wrapped up in the Potter's lives, did you?" Sirius shrugged.

"No, I guess not. Not sure what good the Order's been doing though. Most Death Eaters don't consider your lot to be much of a threat."

"Well, we've been growing. New recruits and all." Sirius didn't look convinced. "Just you wait! It won't be long! We are going to take down Vol - "

"DON'T!" Sirius had practically launched himself from his seat and was now straddling Remus, a hand covering his mouth. "If you say his name, they will track you down." Remus must have looked confused, because Sirius continued to explain. "The Dark Lord has been working on having a trace placed on his name. It can be perfected any day now, so do not - _do not_ \- say it." Remus could only nod his head from where he lay underneath the taller wizard and watch as Sirius' facial expression changed from concern for their well-being to slightly embarrassed. Here they were laying on the cold, hard ground of a forest - nobody around - and Sirius was straddling Remus' exposed hips, the cloak having fallen open in the tackle. Remus felt his own cheeks begin to warm underneath Sirius' gaze. Slowly the dark-haired man let go of Remus' mouth, then moved off of him, adverting his eyes as Remus rushed to cover himself, hoping the other man hadn't noticed the slight stiffening he'd begun to experience at the close proximity.

"So," Remus began, then cleared his throat. "We should get out of the cold."

"Right, right, I Death Eaters left me to go after you - cor blimey, were they scared of you! They will come after us soon, though, I expect. So, where to?" Remus' thoughts immediately went to what Voldemort had said. Dora could be in danger! They had to get to her right away.

"We need to make sure that Dora is safe and tell the Order about Vol-" a sharp glare from Sirius stopped him in his tracks, "Er, You-Know-Who's plans to track her down and the trace on his name, but... er," Remus looked down at himself. The cloak only had the fastenings at the top and he had to keep it closed with one hand. "Let's go to my place. Dora might be there, and if she's not I can floo the Order."

"But, Remus," Sirius lifted the back of his hand to his brow and made as if to swoon, "you can't take me to your place! We've never even had a date!"

"Don't be a git!" Despite sounding irritated, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Remus couldn't help the smile on his face, just for Sirius. He supposed this was the humor and charm he'd heard of others falling for. "Anyway, I haven't got my wand, so you'll need to -"

"Actually, Remus," and here Sirius pulled out what Remus immediately recognized as the wand he'd had since he was eleven years old. "I was the one who nicked it from you a few nights back. I'd have given it to you sooner, but it would have given us away, and I was worried you'd try to take on the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord head on, and, well, that wouldn't have ended well for either of us." Remus reached his hand out and, as soon as his fingers touched the wand, he felt whole in a way he hadn't realized he hadn't felt since the alley in muggle London.

"Thank you, Sirius," he breathed. Then, he placed his hand on Sirius' arm, turned on his foot, and they were instantly out of the forest and into his only slightly warmer flat.

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉**

Sirius' first impression of the flat Remus and Dora shared was that the room they were in was very small, and it was also fairly cold, and quiet.

"Dora must not be here," Remus provided as explanation. "I need to talk to the Order." Sirius nodded his agreement as he looked around the room. There wasn't anything especially remarkable about the room, nothing that jumped out and said that a wizard and a witch must live here. Sirius suspected they must be in a city of some kind, probably among muggles. There were no moving pictures on the walls, or clocks that said where people were or pointed to the different position of the stars in the sky. The fireplace certainly wasn't big enough to properly floo in (though Sirius supposed transfiguration could amend that), and there weren't any spell books in plain view. In fact, the only indication that this home may belong to a wizard at all, was the tawny owl asleep on the perch by the window.

Remus had crossed the room to the fireplace and emerged a moment later, a fire already roaring behind the grate and beginning to fill the sitting room with it's warmth. He held a small pouch in his hand that he must have taken off the mantle, and which Sirius suspected contained floo powder.

"There, that should be a bit better. It's pretty cold in here." Sirius hummed his agreement, but couldn't help but notice that Remus was a bit pale. It had been a rough three or so days. Was it just now catching up to him? Or maybe he was getting sick from the cold? Perhaps he was always pale after a full moon and Sirius was only just now noticing? "Sirius? Is everything ok?"

"Oh," he pulled out of his reverie and looked into the other man's eyes. Sirius had noticed earlier, but been too preoccupied by nakedness and close proximities to mention it, that Remus' eyes - previously a bright, honey brown - had darkened into a dark, woodsy brown flecked with green. He found it astonishing to say the least. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I noticed a while ago, but your eyes, they changed colors." Remus gave a half smile.

"Yeah, it comes with the territory of being a werewolf." Sirius took the couple of steps necessary to stand near the other man, and looked down into those eyes.

"They're brilliant." He was nearly breathless, doing nothing more than looking into those forests, the wildness that previously haunted them having been appeased and seeming at peace. Remus broke the connection first, turning from Sirius and seeming to remember what he needed to do.

"Just a moment," he told Sirius and threw a pinch of powder from the pouch into the fire. It roared green and Remus bent down, stuck his head into the fire and stated an address Sirius couldn't quite catch. It only took a few moments before Sirius was beginning to feel quite awkward standing there while Remus was half-in, half-out of the fireplace. Whoever he was talking to, they must have been arguing with Remus, because Remus kept lifting first one hand and then the other, trying to animate what he was saying, his movements tense and fast. After a few more moments, Remus pulled his head out of the fireplace, a little ash sticking to the collar of Sirius' cloak, and sighed aloud, seeming both relieved and flustered at the same time.

"Dora is with the Order, thank Merlin. Kingsley says they haven't seen any Death Eaters, but they've been looking for me for days." Remus turned to look at Sirius. "I haven't told them about you yet. Dora wanted to come here right away, but I asked for some time. I just, I need some time, and, I, err, I need to shower. I'm filthy." Remus gestured down toward himself as though Sirius needed proof of this. "Listen, just, er, make yourself at home. There's tea in the cupboards in the kitchen if you want it. I'm sorry I'm not a better host right now, it's just..." He trailed off, at a loss for words. Sirius knew, though. Remus needed a moment to cope with everything that had happened, and Sirius was more than fine with giving him the space he needed.

"Sure, sure, you go right on, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll call for them again and explain more of the situation, you know, once I've managed to clear my head a bit."

"Of course." Remus turned away and headed down a short hall that ended in a room that Sirius could just make out a bed in. The bathroom must have been attached to the bedroom. Now alone, Sirius took stock of his own feelings. It had been a long night, and though it was still quite early in the day, he decided he was feeling a bit peckish. He made his way into the small kitchen and took note of the muggle apparatus: there was some sort of large white box against the far wall that appeared to hum and something that looked a lot like a stove, but had no wood to burn, and which when opened emitted a light. Having grown up in a purely wizarding household, all of this was foreign to Sirius. He stood in the middle of the room, unsure of where anything was, and decided he would just have to handle this like the grown wizard he was.

" _Accio tea! Accio kettle! Accio tea cups!_ " There was a light rumbling among the cupboards as a kettle, two cups, and tea zoomed out and onto the counter for Sirius to prepare. He made short work of the process, and soon there was steam coming from the kettle and the tea was brewing. Still, he was hungry as well. " _Accio biscuits!_ " Nothing. " _Accio bread!_ " Nothing! " _Accio pumpkin pasties!_ " Nothing, still! Sirius had no idea what kind of food, if any, Remus would have in the kitchen, but his hunger was growing by the moment. Sirius tried a number of different foods: sausages, chocolate frogs, innumerable fruits and vegetables, before settling on what he thought would surely be an unlikely treat. However, only a moment after " _Accio crisps!"_ left his mouth, a brightly colored package of salt and vinegar crisps - of the muggle variety - flew out of a cupboard.

"Finally! Merlin, I thought I was going to waste away!" Sirius ripped open the package and ate a handful of the salty, crispy potato thins. Sure, it wasn't the best to go with tea, but at that moment he didn't really care.

 _Pop!_

Sirius jumped to face the sound, dropping the crisps all over the floor in the process, a hand already reaching for his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Too late. His wand went flying into the air and landed in the outstretched hand of a thin witch with short, spiky red hair and a furious expression, her own wand pointed at Sirius' face. She had apparently just apparated into the lounge and she looked pissed. "Who the hell are you? Where's Remus?" Sirius held up his hands defensively.

"He's ok, he's ok! I'm a friend, honest!" The witch wasn't convinced. "Look, you must be Dora."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Remus told me! Look, my name is Sirius Black, I'm a friend of Remus'." For a moment, Sirius thought he'd convinced her to give him a chance to explain, that they would be able to work this through. That, however, was folly. She looked at him, thoughtful for only a moment, before her brow knotted again and Sirius saw the red sparks just a second before the darkness enveloped him.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sofa

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the story line and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973. Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Gloriana!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 5

The Sofa

Remus sat in the shower, the warm spray raining on him from overhead, completely lost in thought. His back and torso stung where the cuts were trying to heal, and every muscle in his body ached. He'd been through hell and back, and, somehow, he was only just now confronting that this may just have some lasting consequences on his mental well being. When he closed his eyes, he saw the darkness and thought of the basement, of the endless hours waiting for the Death Eaters to come in, for his torture to begin. Every sting he felt in his skin had him thinking of Voldemort cutting into him, demanding the information. Finally now, he felt he could stop running for a moment, could take a second to collect himself.

On top of everything Remus had just gone through, Voldemort had wanted to drag Dora into it. Dora, who he wasn't even sure he could be with anymore, and who could have been captured, hurt, just because she was in a relationship with Remus. He'd thought being a werewolf would've been dangerous enough for her, but this... he hadn't anticipated this.

Then, there was Sirius. What in the world Sirius was doing, trying to win Remus over with his stupid charm and handsome smiles, he couldn't be sure. And yet, there he was doing it, and Remus didn't have the energy to fight it. Or, maybe, he didn't want to fight it. Surely that was unfair to Dora, though.

Remus hadn't talked to her yet. In his mind, they shouldn't be together anymore. He'd been certain that night before being captured that they needed to split. They hadn't really ever been happy, and having her move in right after her graduation had been idiotic. Right away things hadn't felt right, surely she'd felt it too. And, yet, it seemed she was bent on forcing their relationship to this picture of perfection, like Lily and James' relationship. The world felt like it was ending some days, and he supposed she just wanted something to go right. Dora was jealous and possessive, though, and Remus didn't feel like he could manage a relationship with someone that way. Or, maybe he just didn't feel the same way and so he couldn't accept her feelings? It was too much to think about then, when everything seemed so bleak.

Lost in his reverie and surrounded by the sound of falling water, Remus didn't hear the yelling at first, but he did hear the loud _thump_ from the kitchen. Quickly, Remus stepped out of the shower, not turning the water off in case it was the Death Eaters having caught up to them, and whispered a drying spell before pulling on the jeans he'd brought in with him. Silently, he crept out of the bathroom, across the bedroom, and over the threshold into the sitting room, only to see Sirius, now unconscious and wrapped in black ropes, in the middle of the floor, just outside the entrance to the kitchen, and a familiar figure standing over him.

"Dora?" The woman turned toward him and instantly her red, spiky hair changed to a more familiar, slightly longer bubblegum pink as she launched herself at him.

"Remus! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're ok!" Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was pressing wet, hot kisses into the side of his neck. "But -" and she held him back at arm's length as her hair darkened into a worried black, "what happened to you? What is all of this?" She was looking at the words and insults Voldemort had inscribed on him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"But, Remus!"

"It's fine! Look, what have you done to Sirius?!"

"Remus, Sirius is a Death Eater - he's a cousin of mine, and believe me the whole lot of them are rotten. He would have hurt you!"

"No," Remus shook his head, trying to explain. "That man is my friend. He helped keep me alive and he helped me escape without being followed. He's defected from the Death Eaters." Despite hearing this from Remus himself, Dora shook her head.

"No, I don't believe it. He's probably a spy." She eyed him warily, as if he'd wake up suddenly and announce that she'd been right the whole time and he was sending Voldemort upon them.

"Don't be ridiculous Dora." Remus went to lift his wand hand to undo the restraints on his friend. Dora's hand was on his arm in an instant, trying to stop him.

"No, don't!"

"Dora, it is alright, really. He's my friend." She shook her head.

"I don't trust him. You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not. If you're so worried, leave then. I'm not going to have you treat him this way after he risked his safety to help me escape." Remus pushed past Dora, cast the spell to remove the binds, and levitated Sirius, leading him back to the bed in the bedroom, where he placed him down. When he turned back around, Dora was in the doorway, a torn expression on her face. Clearly, she was angry at being snubbed, but she also didn't want to leave Remus now that he'd just come back. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Look, Dora, I asked you to stay with the Order. Last night Vol - er, You-Know-Who - said he was going to have Death Eaters bring you in. He planned on using you to get to me." She gave him a confused look.

"Why are you calling him that?"

"Sirius told me that they've been working on a trace for his name. I already mentioned it to Kingsley when I floo'd earlier and I planned on telling the Order and the Ministry later when I debrief everyone on what happened." Remus walked toward the doorway and guided Dora into the sitting room, shutting the door behind him.

"Remus, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like we can trust Sirius."

"Dora, do you trust me?" The witch nodded her head, meeting Remus' gaze.

"Then let it go. I trust him, and that's all that matters."

"Doesn't it matter how I feel? Where is he going to stay? Here in our flat? I'm not going to stay if he's here, Remus." Remus felt himself getting angry already. He supposed she had a right to who stayed in her home, but he felt certain that she was being unfair in this. It was the same feeling he felt whenever she didn't want him to leave to visit James, or if she wanted him to go out with her when all he wanted was to be left alone. It was that air that she exuded - that things had to be her way or no way. Remus couldn't continue on like this. The last time he'd tried to get away from these feelings he'd ended up walking into a Death Eater trap!

Remus knew that what he was about to do was what he wanted, what he had already decided he was going to do. And, still, he was apprehensive. He'd wanted to break things off with Dora later once everything had calmed down, not immediately upon his return. What difference did it make, though, really? If he waited or if he did it now, the end result would still be the same. Remus ran a hand through his hair again and walked over to the sofa. Dora followed him.

"Listen, Dora, I've been wanting to talk to you anyway. That night I left, I had been doing some thinking. It seems to be, that you want me to always be by you, and always pick you over everyone else."

"No, that's not -" Remus shot her with a sharp stare. Anything else she was going to say, she held back, and Remus continued.

"Dora, let me finish. I care a lot about you, but when I look at James and Lily and their relationship and then I look at ours, it's just not the same. You've been nudging me and prodding me about marriage, but, Dora, the reason I haven't asked you yet is because I don't want to get married. Everything I've gone through these last few days, that didn't change that. I feel the same way towards you now as I did before I left, and, if anything, I feel like we should part even more. You-Know-Who wanted to hurt you just to get at me. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"What are you saying Remus?" He could tell, as her eyes became glossy and started to redden, that she knew precisely what he was saying and just wanted to hear the words aloud.

"Dora, I want us to break up." The words rang out in the small flat and there was a moment of silence. Remus had expected yelling, or loud crying - something dramatic and angry. Instead, Dora stood up, nodded, and disapparated without a word, leaving him alone in the sitting room and Sirius unconscious in his bed.

 ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉** **҉**

Sirius woke up with a wicked headache, disoriented, and in a strange bed. _What happened?_ He sat up, and looked around the room, trying to remember the events of earlier. Remus had been a werewolf, they'd escaped Malfoy Manor, they'd gone to Remus' flat, he'd taken a shower, there'd been a woman... someone he thought might've been Dora, and she'd stunned him. How had he ended up in the bed, though? Tentatively, Sirius stepped out of the bed and walked toward the door. He cracked it open, as quietly as he could, just in time to see a woman - was it the same woman from before? The woman earlier had short red hair. This person had longer black hair. Then, he heard a low voice.

"Dora, I want us to break up." _So that is Dora._ Sirius was surprised to hear Remus breaking up with her, and so soon after returning. The woman stood and disapparated. Sirius felt like he was intruding, like he shouldn't have seen what he did, but it was too late now. Gently, Sirius pulled the door open the rest of the way, and he saw Remus look up toward him.

"Oh, Sirius, you're awake."

"Yeah, I just woke up." Remus was already standing, walking toward him.

"I'm sorry about Dora. She doesn't trust you. I tried to tell her that you helped me escape, but she's already made up her mind, and, well, she's a little headstrong."

"No, don't mention it. Was that her just now? I could of sworn she had red hair when she stunned me."

"Oh, yeah, that was her. And, yeah, she probably did. She's a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh," Sirius drew out the word and found himself somewhat impressed. "Now, that there, that is wicked." Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty awesome. Try finding her in a crowd though when she can look whatever way she fancies." He laughed to himself, probably at a far gone memory.

"So," Sirius began, "what is there to eat around here?" Remus shook his head.

"No, there isn't, but I can take you somewhere there is."

About half an hour later Sirius found himself seated opposite Remus in a muggle establishment, wondering what on earth he was doing there.

"What is this place again?"

"It's called a pizzeria," Remus explained. "They serve pizza."

"Right, right. And, what is pizza, exactly?" Before Remus had the time to explain to Sirius what this 'pizza' was, a muggle girl with bright blond hair came up, chewing on bubblegum.

"Hello, welcome to Louie's Pizzeria, my name is Cindy and I'll be your waitress today." She sounded very bored as she laid menus in front of the two wizards. "What can I get you to drink today?"

"I'll have Coke," Remus stated. Sirius wasn't sure what Coke was, but, afraid to say the wrong thing in front of the muggle, decided to go with that as well.

"I'll have the same thing, thank you." The blond nodded and walked off. "Remus, what did I just order?" Sirius turned concerned eyes toward Remus'.

"It's a muggle drink. It's sweet and bubbly, very good."

"Bubbly? How do they get it bubbly if they don't use magic?" Remus smiled like this was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"They carbonate it."

"What does that mean?"

"Carbon dioxide is a substance that they pump into beverages and it makes them bubbly." The waitress was already walking back with a black tray, on which there were two glasses filled with brown, fizzy liquid.

"Here you guys go." She placed one in front of each of them then pulled out a pad of paper and a strange, featherless quill. "Now, did you guys want any starters today?" Sirius looked at Remus, helpless.

"Cindy, I think we're just going to get the pizza today."

"Alright and what'll you have?"

"We're just going to split a pepperoni pizza." The blond scratched away at her pad of paper.

"Did you want to double the pepperonis on that for two quid?" She hadn't even bothered to look up.

"No, thank you."

"Alright, that'll be right out." The waitress finally looked up from her pad, gave them a brief smile, and walked away, as if this was a completely normal and very boring conversation. Sirius was completely baffled.

"Quid?" He looked toward Remus again, annoyed at the amused grin he saw there.

"Muggle currency," Remus explained.

"How do you know so much about muggles?" Remus shrugged.

"My mum. She was a muggle, so when I was growing up we would sometimes go into the city and she would teach me about the muggle ways. I also took Muggle Studies at Hogwarts."

"Why would you take Muggle Studies if your mum was a muggle?" Remus smiled.

"You know, my mate James asked me the same thing all the time. He just assumed I took it for the easy credit, but, really, I found it fascinating to hear about the muggle world from the wizarding perspective."

"Rubbish. It absolutely was for the easy credit."

"No, no, really!" Remus was smiling and Sirius thought that this, absolutely, was an ideal sight to hold. He'd have to find more ways to make Remus smile, especially after everything he'd been through recently. "Have you tried your Coke yet?" Sirius looked dubiously at the bubbling liquid in front of him.

"No, I haven't. To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to."

"Just give it a go. It's sweet, I think you'll like it." Sirius wrapped his hands around the cold glass and lifted it to his lips, taking the smallest of sips. It was extraordinarily sweet and it burned a little in his mouth. Sirius was suddenly reminded of acid pops and looked up at Remus quickly.

"This isn't like acid pops is it?"

"What?"

"It burns a little."

"That's the carbonation! It's totally normal and harmless, trust me." Sirius wasn't sure if he believed Remus, but, seeing as his tongue was still in one peice and the burning didn't really _burn_ so much as fizz on his tongue, Sirius took another sip and then another.

"I think I might kind of like this." Remus gave a small laugh.

"I thought you might." Sirius grinned but then let a somber thought cross his mind.

"Remus," he began, "We need to talk about the Death Eaters." Remus had his own Coke lifted to his lips, but Sirius didn't miss how he'd paled slightly. The other man placed the glass down and looked into his eyes.

"What about them?"

"Well, they are going to come after me and you once they realize I'm not coming back. The only reason they didn't chase after you was because they were terrified of you and I was already chasing you as an animagus. I'm certain they don't think I'm dead. They'll come looking for us soon if they haven't already started." Remus nodded his agreement.

"Look, Sirius, you can stay with me. At least until we figure something else out. You've done a lot for me, and I really thank you." Sirius found himself gazing into brown eyes. Remus seemed entirely sincere. For some reason, Sirius found the honesty in that gaze difficult to handle.

"Hey, don't mention it. I didn't want to be there anyway. Besides," and here he winked at Remus, "I couldn't let them do anything to someone as fit as you now, could I?" Remus rolled his eyes at the comment, taking it as a joke.

"Really, Sirius, I just broke up with my girlfriend and you're already hitting on me?" Sirius shrugged.

"You just have that kind of affect on me, Remus."

"Oh, whatever, you prat. You acted like that all through Hogwarts, don't think I don't know what you're like." Sirius just grinned at Remus and they fell into a silence, not entirely uncomfortable. Perhaps Sirius was being a little too straightforward with Remus, but he suspected that Remus wasn't entirely unresponsive, if the wolf was anything to go by. Still, Remus really had only just broken up with Dora, and he had gone through a lot lately. Sirius shouldn't be hitting on him at the moment, no matter how much he wanted to.

"So... what is the plan, then?" Remus looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'd really enjoy a good long nap. However, Kingsley really needs to be briefed on everything that's happened. Sirius, how long do you think until the Death Eaters come looking?" Sirius shrugged.

"They probably started earlier today. I don't think they'd come looking here though. I don't think they'd suspect that I'd defect, at least not right away." Remus nodded his head, then turned his eyes towards the kitchen door where the waitress was coming through, carrying their food on a large black tray and heading toward the table.

"Here's your pepperoni pizza," Cindy announced as she placed the tray on the table between them. "And here's some plates. Would you like some more Coke sir?" Cindy had faced Sirius directly and was pointing toward his drink, which was half empty. Remus' glass, by comparison, was still nearly full.

"Oh, no thank you."

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything else." She turned away from them then, her blond ponytail swishing, and the two wizards felt it safe to return to their conversation. Sirius turned back toward Remus, fully intent on continuing to discuss their plans, and instead took in what it was that they were about to eat.

"Remus, what is this?"

"It's pizza." Remus was already helping himself to a slice. "It's very good too."

"There are no forks or knives. What do you eat it with?"

"Your hands, like sandwiches."

"But it's all greasy. And the cheese is getting everywhere." Remus took a big bit of his pizza then and his face said everything to Sirius. Remus looked like he was in food heaven. Hesitantly, Sirius used the pizza spatula to transfer a slice to his plate, then picked it up, needing two hands to avoid the cheese sloughing off the end and onto his plate, and took a tentative bite. _Bliss._ It was hot and nearly burned his mouth, but it was quite possibly the best thing Sirius had ever eaten.

"Merlin, this is delicious!"

"I know! I never understood why it wasn't served at Hogwarts." Sirius expressed his agreement by quickly finishing his piece and then eating another and another. Before they knew it the two wizards had completely finished the pizza.

"Mate," Sirius announced, leaning back into his chair. "That was amazing. Why do muggles have the best food?"

"No idea, but it is delicious."

"My mum would burn me from the tapestry just for eating this lot." Sirius smiled at Remus, who looked concerned. "Oh, don't worry, I'd let her. Pizza is worth it." Remus still looked concerned. "Honestly, Remus, it's not a big deal. She's going to burn be me off the blasted thing anyway, I don't really care." Remus seemed to let it go, but still had a worried look.

"Will they come for you?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, I think they will. Mind you, not because they are worried about me. They'll want to punish me as much as you." Remus nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, my flat is fortified. They won't be able to track you there."

"Thank you for that. Are you worried about Dora at all?" Sirius thought maybe he shouldn't have asked, but Voldemort had said Death Eaters were after her. Then again, if Sirius could judge by how she'd acted upon seeing him in the kitchen earlier in the day, she would be able to handle herself.

"Earlier when I floo'd the Order I explained everything. She's going to stay with another member of the Order at all times until this blows over. She's probably with Molly or Alastor now. Besides, she's training to be an auror herself and she's very good at hiding in plain sight."

"Well, that's good at least." Remus' eyes flicked over to Sirius' left and he turned to see their waitress approaching again.

"How was everything?" She asked the men.

"It was great, thank you Cindy," Remus answered.

"Did you guys save any room for dessert?" This piqued Sirius' attention. If the Coke and the pizza had been good, he wondered about the dessert. However, Remus was already shaking his head no.

"Oh, no thank you. We'll just take the check." Sirius watched the quick exchange as the waitress handed the bill to Remus and he fished out some papers and gave them to the waitress. Shortly after, the waitress was walking away and Remus was standing, so Sirius followed suit.

 ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉** **҉**

Overcast skies that threatened snow greeted Remus as he and Sirius left the pizzeria. It was cold and he was so tired. Still, he knew that before he'd get any sleep he had to check in with James, who he was sure was worried for him. The flat was very close to the pizzeria and so they were able to walk there very quickly. Sirius had been surprised to see that Remus lived in an entirely muggle neighborhood. Since both he and Dora had been very familiar with muggle life, they had decided to stay amongst them, figuring that Death Eaters would try to avoid being among a non-magical community unless they had to.

They'd only been walking for about five minutes or so and they were already nearing the flats where Remus lived. They crossed the threshold into the flats and went up to the second floor to flat 2C and stepped inside.

"Remus!" Remus was immediately greeted with an armful of a tall, athletic wizard.

"James what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back and I had to see you! You git why didn't you tell me as soon as you got here? Lily has been beside herself with worry and -" James just then spotted Sirius who was still in the hall outside the flat. "Who's your friend, Remus?"

"That's Sirius Black. He helped me escape from the Death Eaters." Remus knew that the name would ring with James, that the Black name was synonymous with the Dark Arts, and hoped that James would be more open-minded than Dora had been. After a moment, James seemed to come to a conclusion, and, with a smile, held out his hand to Sirius.

"Hello, Sirius. I'm James. I'll need to thank you proper for helping out my best mate here." Sirius grasped the hand and returned the smile with a grin of his own.

"Nah, think nothing of it. Remus helped me out as much as I helped him, if not more," Sirius protested as they stepped further into the flat.

"Still, I'll have to buy you a pint some time."

"Well I can't say no to a pint, now." Remus breathed out a sigh of relief. At least that was one less stress he'd have to worry about.

"I brought some butterbeer," James announced. "I'd like to hear about what happened." James' hazel eyes met Remus'and he knew he wasn't going to get away with trying to put the conversation off.

"Well, alright then I suppose." Remus conceded to Jame's questioning look and the wizards went into the lounge, where there was indeed the promised butterbeer. Remus grabbed one from the coffee table and sat heavily into the sofa. Sirius sat down next to him, and the weight and warmth was comforting, reminding him of how Sirius had been his only comfort in the basement. He took a long pull from his drink and sighed, looking up to where James was seated in the plush arm chair to the left of the coffee table. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, Remus, for starters, what happened? All we know is that Dora told us you two had a row, you left and didn't return. Now you're back. We feared the worst. I was starting to have to consider the possibilities if you didn't come back, or... or..." James shook his head to clear the thought. Remus knew he'd meant if he'd died. It wasn't terribly uncommon in these times. James cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're back, mate. I just want to know what happened." Remus sighed.

"For starters, did Kingsley brief you on You-Know-Who?" James nodded.

"Yeah, he said you received intelligence that Vol - er - You-Know-Who is tracking people with his name?"

"Maybe not yet, but it could start up at any time. Sirius told me about it." James' eyes flicked over toward Sirius, looking for more explanation.

"He wants his name to be feared by everyone. He's going to start having his lackeys attack anybody who dares to say his name." James licked his lips and nodded.

"Well that's good to know. Remus, what happened to you, though"

"Well," Remus began, taking another drink of butterbeer. "Dora and I did get into a row. I went to a bar in muggle London and I got jumped in an alley. Sirius was there." James' eyes shot over to Sirius, and he looked like he was starting to question his initial acceptance. "It's ok, James. There was a lot of them. Bellatrix Lestrange was there. They brought me in, but Sirius would visit me at night. He brought me food and tried to make me comfortable. I waited until the full moon and I made my escape. Sirius followed me so the others wouldn't and we got a head start on an escape. Now we're here." Sirius nudged Remus with his elbow. "Well, that's the watered down version of the story, anyway." James' eyes hardened, and Remus know that his friend understood he had left out what he didn't want to relive.

"Why did they take you? Why didn't they just kill you on sight?"

"The Death Eaters know he's your Secret Keeper," Sirius spoke up next to him. "A good choice, too. He didn't give in, no matter what they did."

"Of course he's a good choice. He's my best mate." James puffed out his chest with pride in his friend. "I trust him with my life, and the life of my family. There's no better man than Remus." James turned toward Sirius. "Now, in all seriousness - hah! Sirius!" Remus couldn't help the snort that came from him as he tried to stifle his chuckle. Sirius just rolled his eyes, probably having heard the joke a million times prior.

"Yeah, yeah, go on with it, you git."

"Sorry, mate, sorry. Anyhow, why aren't you werewolf food?" Sirius grinned.

"An excellent question, James. One that is best answered with a demonstration!" Sirius immediately stood up from the sofa only to immediately transform into the large, shaggy, black dog that Remus woke up to earlier that day. It seemed like ages ago now.

"Cor blimey! You're an animagus. I'm impressed, I must say." James nodded his head and smiled a bit. "But, only a little. You know, it's not _that_ impressive." Sirius barked loudly at James as if to argue his point, then immediately reverted back to his human form and decided to actually argue his point.

"What do you mean 'not that impressive'? Mate, that is some serious magic-work there! Most wizards take years to learn that if they even ever do." James had a smug smile on his face.

"If you must know, I've been roaming around with Moony for some time, myself. And your form just isn't as impressive as mine."

"Moony?" Remus buried is face in his hands, embarrassed. It was such a stupid nickname.

"Oh, Remus didn't tell you? That's the wolf's name." Sirius turned toward Remus and his embarrassment grew.

"Look, I was turned when I was really young and so I named it Moony to, I don't know, make it easier to deal with, ok?"

"Aw, Remus, it's ok. It's adorable, really." Remus groaned.

"It's not adorable, it's stupid." The sofa dipped next to him and Remus felt Sirius' hand on his back.

"Nah, I like it. Besides, the name I came up with isn't much better." Remus looked curiously at the other wizard, urging him on. "It's Padfoot." Sirius shrugged. "I called myself that cause I'm so quiet, but as I've gotten older I've realized it's kind of silly. Still, it's stuck." Remus shook his head.

"No, it's great." Sirius smiled at him and Remus felt like it was the nicest smile in the world.

"Oh, Merlin, just snog already, it's disgusting!" Remus looked at James, shocked.

"But, Dora -"

"Has already told everyone you're a terrible git and is crying about how you broke up with her," James interrupted. "Not to worry, though. Honestly, you two had been fighting for months. Everyone saw it coming. Although," he gestured toward Remus and Sirius, "this is a bit fast, mate." Remus sat up straight and jumped from Sirius a bit.

"It's not like that, honest."

"Yeah, we just met, mate," Sirius added. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway," and he stood up, ready to show off. James loved to show off. "I happen to also be an animagus. And my form is much more impressive."

"James," Remus protested. The last time he'd taken his form in his flat there had been butterbeer all over the floor and there was still a scratch in the ceiling (mostly because nobody had been bothered to repair it, but that wasn't the point).

"Calm down, Remus. I won't go knocking anything over in your precious flat." James rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. With a flick and a few murmured words the coffee table was pushed back, giving James plenty of room. A moment later, James had morphed into the large stag that was his animagus shape.

"Ok, then, so you're a deer, what of it." James snorted and presented his antlers toward Sirius, threateningly.

"Prongs keep it together. This is a small flat and I do not feel like repairing the sofa again."

"Prongs, eh? That's what they call a big deer like you?" James allowed himself to become human again and glared at Sirius.

"Well it's a whole lot better than Padfoot, isn't it?"

"Look, I don't know how a deer could possibly be more impressive than a dog that looks like the Grim."

"I'm huge, didn't you see me? I could stomp the daylights out of a dog like you."

"Guys!" Remus did not have the energy to deal with any bickering, even if he knew it would straighten itself out in the end. "Stop. It's better than Wormtail, just remember that and have a drink." James started laughing, but Sirius just sat confused.

"Our friend," Remus explained. "He's an animagus too. He turns into a rat, so we called him Wormtail."

"He hates it, too!" James laughed and they all sat down together, the previous tension gone.

James stayed for a while longer before announcing that he had to go. Lily would be wanting an update on Remus and, besides that, Remus and Sirius both looked like they could pass out at any time.

"Sirius," James announced as he was getting up to leave. "I'll have to come by again and take you for that pint I promised earlier. And, Remus," Remus looked up from where he was having trouble staying away on the sofa, "You'll need to come by sometime soon." Remus nodded, knowing that Lily would want to see him and that she hardly ever left Godric's Hollow as the Death Eaters were looking for her and her unborn child. With that, James gave a nod and there was a small _pop!_ as he disapparated, leaving the two wizards next to each other on the couch and some empty butterbeer bottles on the coffee table.

Remus knew he should get up and go to his bed and transfigure the sofa into a suitable sleeping arrangement for Sirius. Instead, he found that he was simply too tired to move. His eyes drifted shut and he let his body lean against Sirius' shoulder.

 **҉** ******* **҉***** **҉** **҉**

Sirius looked down at the mass of light-brown hair that was Remus and sighed. The other man was already asleep and Sirius knew he would be soon as well. Unable to help himself, he turned his face toward the other man and pressed a brief, chaste kiss into his brown hair, smiled, and allowed himself to relax next to the other wizard as he gave in to his own exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Disapparition

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the story line and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 6

The Disapparition

Early morning sunlight drifted in lazily from the window. Remus could see the dust motes floating in the ray and had sat watching them for some time now. Though he had woken up a while ago, he had refused to budge from his seat on the couch. He and Sirius must have been more tired than he realized, because they had fallen asleep on the couch and now the dark haired man was leaning heavily against him, soft, deep breaths escaping him, making the wisps of hair that fell in front of his face dance.

Remus thought that he should just move away slowly and make his way to the bathroom - he had to go very badly and felt like he could use another shower - but there was something about seeing Sirius so at peace that kept him there. When the was awake, Sirius seemed to have a nearly perpetual smirk, which Remus felt wasn't always there for the fun of it. Asleep, however, his face fell into a natural position, the very slight upturn of his lips being the only remnant of his smirk. The stubble on his face was coming in quite thick now, as Remus suspected his own may be, and was on the verge of delving into bearded territory.

Despite his best intentions, Remus couldn't wait any longer, his bladder informing him of some pressing matters at hand. He attempted to maneuver his way out from underneath Sirius, but as he moved, he felt an arm grab at him weakly and a small groan escape from his friend. What should have sounded innocent, whiny even, to Remus sent a shiver down his spine and an electric current straight to his groin. _Now this is going to be a problem_ , he thought to himself.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, trying to rouse the man gently and without drawing any attention to what could very easily become a readily apparent problem.

"Nnggh... S'too early... five more minutes." Sirius buried his face deeper into Remus' shoulder.

"Sirius, let me go. I need to go to the bathroom." Sirius' arm gripped him tighter.

"Mmm stay."

"No, Sirius, I really have to go." Dark hair parted to the side and one half-closed gray eye squinted up at Remus, then cleared with recognition at what he was doing.

"Sorry," Sirius grumbled as he let Remus go without further protest.

"It's fine," Remus assured as he stood up, stretching and cracking his joints as he did so. He was incredibly sore. A night on the sofa would do that to a fellow, he supposed. He made his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

After Remus relieved himself he stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. There were still dark circles beneath his eyes, and the golden-brown stubble that dotted his face made him look more ragged than he should have. He'd have to clean up. After being back for a day it was time to check in with the Auror Department at the Ministry and he couldn't go in looking homeless and crazed. Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it toward the shower, whispering a couple of words. Water immediately began to spout out and a warm steam already began filling the small room. He removed his clothes and took the two steps necessary to cross the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower. A hiss immediately escaped his lips as the water beat against the cuts still crossing his body. Remus made a mental note to ask Molly for a potion that might heal them. He hated the idea of going to St. Mungo's Hospital and she was the most skilled person among his friends when it came to brewing potions.

The sting of his wounds faded as Remus' body acclimated to the hot water. Unlike the day before, he felt relatively okay. Despite having gone through three days of torture, he knew he'd survived. He had survived and had pizza with Sirius and butterbeer with James, and, somehow, just knowing that good things existed, that pleasant moments could still be had, was enough to quell some of the anxiety Remus had been enduring.

Reaching for the shampoo, his mind began to drift to how Sirius had looked that morning when he'd first woken up. Remus had stirred just as dawn was approaching and found that he and Sirius had been leaning against one another. As he sat up a bit, Sirius' head had dropped to his shoulder and he'd found that he just couldn't move him. He had looked so peaceful and beautiful. Remus' heart quickened a pace at the realization that he did, indeed, find Sirius to be not just attractive, but beautiful. Unbidden, the memory of Sirius' groan came back to the forefront of Remus' mind and he was suddenly reminded that he found him attractive in a more primal sense as well.

After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Remus grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it up, a woodsy scent filled the shower. His hand slid over his chest and the bubbles drifted down his abs, coming to a stop where his hair began just above his groin. The thought of Sirius moaning had elicited a response beneath the dark, curled hair between Remus' legs, and he felt compelled to appease it. He grasped himself with a hand slick with soap, thinking of what Sirius would sound like if that groan had made way to a moan. If he'd been making that sound, not in protest, but in want of Remus.

Little electric currents ran through the muscles of Remus' lower abdomen as they tightened and relaxed repeatedly, his breath quickening in time with those jolts as his thoughts drifted to Sirius - the real Sirius - in the living room. Did he suspect what Remus might be doing? Would he be offended? Somehow, Remus didn't think the dark-haired wizard would mind. In fact, he thought that Sirius might be inclined to join him. Perhaps he'd just hoped that he would? The thought of Sirius walking into the bedroom, seeing Remus in the shower with half-lidded eyes and a hand on his cock, somehow that just turned Remus on more. He almost wanted to be discovered, to maybe entice Sirius into joining him. How nice would it be to forget about everything and just shag right there in the shower?

The thought of Sirius joining him, thrusting into him from behind, was all it took to send Remus into a shuddering finish. As the evidence of his fantasy washed down the drain, Remus' guilt set in. Sure, he felt there may be some signs of interest coming from Sirius, and a little fantasizing didn't harm anybody, but what kind of person did it make him that just yesterday he'd officially broken things off with Dora and today he was having a passionate solo session in the shower, thinking about another man? Remus shook his head, deciding he didn't like to think about it. Whatever happened, it didn't do to dwell. Life was precious, fleeting, and - especially in these times - could be taken away at any moment.

Finishing his preparation for the day took little time after that. Remus shaved, then dressed as he thought of the meeting he was going to have with Kingsley Shacklebolt as soon as he could get in to the Ministry. Kingsley was his direct supervisor in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, despite being quite young, only two years older than Remus. The work ethic that man showed outdid anything Remus had ever seen - even his own work ethic, which he considered quite strong, especially given how difficult it was to obtain and keep a job given his condition.

Kinglsey had been the one to speak up on Remus' behalf before he'd been officially hired on by the Ministry. He'd contended that Remus would be an invaluable asset to his team and requested his assignment. Kingsley led the team responsible for tracking down violent werewolves, like the one who had turned Remus - Fenrir Greyback. Remus felt a deep loyalty to Kingsley for supporting him and providing him with the opportunity to not only work as an Auror, but to do the work he'd become an Auror to do: stop the vicious and wayward werewolves that made life so difficult for those which were only trying to live in peace.

Unfortunately, Remus had missed this most recent full moon and the days leading up to it - a crucial time for his team. Today, he would meet with Kinglsey and provide his statement (which would then be taken over to Gawain Robards, who would undoubtedly turn the information over to Frank Longbottom, who was leading the team of Aurors assigned to locating Death Eaters). Once he'd given his report, he would ask when he could return to work. Kingsley, despite having a healthy work ethic, was also keen on ensuring that his aurors were in peak condition at all times, which meant that he could be a stickler when it came to returning to work from an injury or an illness. Remus remembered the first time he'd come back from a full moon and how Kingsley had insisted he take the next two day off, despite Remus' protests.

"Oy, Remus!" Sirius' voice shouted from the other side of the closed door, a surprisingly welcome interruption. "You almost done in there, mate? You've only got one bathroom you know." Remus felt his face flush slightly with embarrassment. Did Sirius suspect what he'd done earlier? He ran a towel over his face, wiping off the last of the lather from his shaving cream before answering.

"Come on in, Sirius. The door is open." The door cracked open and Sirius stepped into the room. He looked as though he was about to say something when his eyes fell on Remus, then slipped from Remus' face to his chest, then down a little further still. Sirius caught himself quickly and looked away, even as Remus himself became embarrassed and self-conscious, not necessarily of the fact that he was half-naked with only a towel on, but because of the still-healing cuts that he was sure Sirius couldn't help but notice.

"I, err, I need to use the bathroom," Sirius mumbled, still looking away.

"Yeah, I'm finished anyway." Remus slid past Sirius to get out the bathroom door, unable to suppress the shiver that pushed its way down his spine at the close proximity of his naked torso to the star of his personal fantasy. He closed the door behind him softly then rushed about the room to gather his clothes (a simple pair of gray slacks and a white button-down shirt).

No sooner had Remus finished buttoning the shirt than Sirius opened the bathroom door. When his eyes met Remus' he seemed relieved, which, somehow, hurt his feelings. He wanted the other man to not be able to contain his desire to see him, not be relieved once he was clothed.

"Sirius, I'm going to pay a visit to the Ministry. I can't take you with me, so just, er, stay here I guess. There's some books on the shelf in the bedroom, and there's a record player in the lounge, and tea in the cupboard. I'll try not to be too long." Sirius seemed like he was about to say something, but Remus cut him off when he saw the concern in Sirius' eyes. "Don't worry! I promise not to rat you out or anything. My team lead is actually a member of The Order. He'll understand. I can see if they'll let you in, if you'd like. I think you'd be a great help to the cause." Sirius considered this a moment, but only just.

"Yes. I'd like to help."

"Brilliant!" Remus was already rushing away from Sirius, grabbing his cloak and preparing to leave. Seeing the look in Sirius' eyes had a real effect on him. He'd thought Sirius would return his feelings, but maybe he'd been wrong. He felt anxious there with the other man and wanted to focus on something else.

"How long will you be gone?" Remus looked back into the gray eyes of his companion as he stepped out of the bedroom towards the fireplace.

"An hour, or maybe two, tops." Sirius nodded his head, keeping pace just behind Remus.

"Will you bring some food back with you? You haven't anything here and I don't have any muggle money." Remus was already cutting the other man off, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes, yes, I will." He reached for the floo powder with one hand as he cast a spell to enlarge the fireplace with the other.

"Can it be pizza?" The request took Remus aback. It was so innocent sounding. He nodded his head again.

"Yes, of course. I'll bring some back. I'll only be gone a bit." Remus stepped into the fireplace then turned toward Sirius. "I'll be back soon," he reassured the other man as he threw down the floo powder and announced his destination. As he was leaving, he saw Sirius was trying to same something. Whatever it was, the sound was lost as Remus felt himself zoom away.

 **҉** **҉**

Sirius stood, open-mouthed, as the last brief burst of warmth left the flat, Remus having floo'd off to the Ministry and the unanswered question was still on his lips. With a sigh he turned back to the lounge, hands on his hips, and wondered what he was going to do for the next couple of hours while Remus was away and what he'd meant by record player. The wizard's sudden disappearance had left Sirius with the distinct impression that he'd upset him somehow, though, for the life of him, he could not figure out what he had done to hurt the other man so.

Thinking back to the events of that morning he wondered if he'd said something in his sleep, or maybe it was his morning breath? Neither option seemed likely. In fact, he'd spoken very little to Remus and he'd never been know to talk in his sleep. Remus' peculiar behave seemed to occur immediately after he'd left the bathroom.

A flush crept up Sirius' neck as he realized what must have happened: Remus undoubtedly saw Sirius checking him out! Well, it wasn't like he could help himself, what with Remus standing there very nearly naked, and, besides, Sirius had tried to look away and be modest hadn't he? There was nothing to do about it at the moment, he decided. When Remus came back he'd see if things had gone back to normal, and, if they hadn't, he'd address it then.

Without Remus filling the flat, silence and emptiness took hold, creeping across the floor and the furnishings like a thick fog that threatened to hold Sirius down into an anxiety-ridden mass as he stood alone in the lounge, staring at nothing in particular. Sirius shook his head and turned toward the kitchen, intent on making tea and finding the book shelf Remus had mentioned.

 **҉** **҉**

Kingsley Shacklebolt had his arms crossed and was boring holes into Remus' skull, just above his eyes. Two little burning holes, the size of cigarette butts. Remus' fingers itched to rub at the spots, but he held himself together, staring right back at Kingsley.

"The answer is no, Remus."

"Honestly, I'm fine!" The dark skinned man closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I disagree, Remus. You need to take some time off. You've been through a great ordeal and I want to make sure you are fully recovered before we put you back in action." After giving his report to Kingsley, he'd been told to take time off from work and to not return until the following Monday. Worse, Sirius would be on desk duty.

"I'm fine, I swear it! Merlin, we're short on Aurors already, just bring me back on." Kingsley nodded.

"We are, but I don't want to risk anything bringing you back on. Besides, you know as well as I that the Greyback's pack has begun making deals with the Death Eaters. If they find out you're wanted by them it could jeopardize your position. We need to wait to make sure that they don't suspect you and give some time between the incidents."

"They don't know me as Remus, surely they won't suspect." The protests fell on deaf ears and Kingsley gave Remus a look that clearly stated the matter was closed and no further discussion would be had.

"You will take the rest of the week off," the team lead reiterated, "then you will return to work in-office until it is determined that you can return to the field." Remus clenched his jaw so tight it hurt, but nodded his head, recognizing a lost cause when it presented itself. "Thank you, Remus." Kingsley sounded relieved and made as though to open the door to his office.

"Wait," Remus reached out a hand as if to stop the Auror, but it wasn't necessary. "I have another matter I want to discuss in _private_." Kingsley said nothing, but understood the request clearly, casting an wordless silencing charm over them.

"Is this about the Order?" Kingsley looked uneasy, as he often did when he was reminded of the Order of the Phoenix. While the organization was meant for good, it was not exactly sanctioned my the Ministry and operated in secret. It didn't quite cope well with Kingsley's work ethics, though he stood strong for its cause.

"Yes, it is. I wasn't entirely forthcoming in my official report regarding what happened during my abduction."

"What do you mean?" Misrepresenting official documentation was high on Kingsley's not-to-do list, and would require a very good reason from Remus.

"I had help from a Death Eater - Sirius Black." A deep frown set into Kingsley's dark face, but he did not interrupt Remus. "He's defected from the Death Eaters. When I made my escape, he followed after me to deter the others from following. He also fed me and gave me potions to keep my strength up. I might have made it without his help, but there's a very good chance I might not have. He," Remus hesitated on his next words, "he kept Moony occupied. Even though I was not constrained, he kept me from hurting others." Remus could think of nothing worse than hurting an innocent while turned. It was his driving force that made him want to work as an Auror. "I think he could be useful to the Order."

"I do not agree with your decision, Remus. How do we know that he is not a spy for Vol-"

"Don't say it!" Kingsley's face pinched and he looked like he wanted to rub his face in exasperation, even as he began again.

"As I was saying, how do we know that he is not a spy for _You-Know-Who_?" Remus pondered this himself. Logically, he supposed Sirius could be a spy, but, somehow, he just _knew_ that he wasn't. He shrugged helplessly.

"I don't have any evidence, really, other than the fact that I'm here and the Death Eaters don't have me any longer. He's the one that gave me the tip about the Trace."

"And we have nothing to confirm that such a Trace even exists! We may all be walking around avoiding his name looking like fools for the amusement of some Death Eater." Remus shook his head.

"I assure you he is sincere." Kingsley stood, staring at Remus, arms crossed over his body. Remus practically glared back.

"You should report him. He was working with those Death Eaters, he helped to capture you."

"No," Remus returned, "he _saved_ me. He made sure it was always himself and not another who was with me alone. I would have been much, much worse off if not for him. I'm positive."

"I don't trust him."

" _I_ trust him." Kingsley considered him for a while before responding.

"I do not think Sirius Black should join the Order. However, that decision is ultimately up to Dumbledore. Bring it up at the next meeting. In the mean time, I will respect you and not report him." Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"Don't thank me. I might be making the wrong choice. Let's just hope that he really is sincere."

 **҉** **҉**

"I'm _bored_ ," Sirius announced aloud to nobody. He was still alone in the flat and had run out of things to occupy his time. Already, he had made tea, taken a shower and managed a spell to shave his face (though he still preferred his razor, which he'd left behind, as it wasn't his best spell and there was a spot or two that were missed), rummaged through the books (they were all incredibly boring and educational), and made tea again. Now, he was sprawled out across Remus' sofa, staring at the ceiling, a cold cup of tea on the coffee table.

Lazily, the tall man slid his eyes from the ceiling toward the window and noticed for the first time a peculiar box laid out to its left. He'd never seen such a box before and wondered if this was the 'record player' that Remus had mentioned as a means of entertainment whilst he was away. Three steps was all it took for Sirius to be in front of the box, staring at it inquisitively. It sat on a table, under which he now saw a box filled with large square pieces of cardboard with pictures on the front. Like much of the things in Remus' house, this looked to be a muggle artifact, as the pictures did not move. Silver dials lined the front of the box, there was a black disk in the middle of it, on the top of the box there was a black switch, and behind it there was a dark, transparent piece that looked like it might shut over the whole thing like a lid.

Sirius' curiosity was piqued. First, he tried to turn the dials, but nothing happened. Then, he flipped the switch and the black disk settled into the middle of the box and a silver metal piece with a needle in it lifted over and onto the disk, which then started to turn. _Ok,_ thought Sirius, _At least something is happening._ However, Sirius had no idea what it was supposed to be doing. He couldn't imagine that sitting and watching a spinning black disk was all that fun. Trying one of the knobs on the front of the device again, something amazing happened. As he turned the knob, sound started to fill the flat. It was strange at first; music like none he'd never heard before.

Fast-paced music spilled forth from rectangular boxes on either side of what Sirius was certain must be, in fact, the record player. A man's voice streamed through, gruff and energizing. Sirius' heart was pounding in an exhilarating way and he wanted to _move_ but wasn't sure what to do with his body. He tried to focus in on the words, but they were fast and somewhat jumbled, in places the music overcame the lyrics, while in others the words were easily picked out and understood.

Outside the window a great rumble came from the street below and Sirius was taken out of his reverie to see a muggle on the back of a two-wheeled vehicle, a smaller version of the cars that he'd seen them typically drive. It was loud, and powerful, and he felt it had the same great feeling the music did. Sirius thought he'd heard of those two-wheeled devices before, though he'd never seen one in person. The term 'motor bike' came to mind. With a roar, the muggle drove off on the motor bike, a cloud of exhaust behind him. Sirius thought this must be the muggle's version of a broom stick, and he found himself desiring one, one that he could ride in the street like the muggles and in the air like a broom.

"I see you figured out how to work the record player." Sirius spun around fast, not having heard someone enter the flat, his wand already in hand. His eyes met Remus' woodsy brown graze and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, man, you scared me there. I don't know who I thought you'd be, but I didn't hear you come in." Remus had a smirk on his face and held a wide, flat box in one hand while he reached out to the record player with the other and turned a knob. The music quieted significantly.

"I'm not surprised, you've got this turned up so loud I can hear it on the first floor."

"Yes, well I didn't know how to work it. You know if _someone_ had taken the time to show me how then it wouldn't have been so loud." Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." The brown-haired wizard turned toward Sirius and opened up the box so he could see what was inside. "Want some pizza?"

"Yes! I've been starved while you were gone!" Sirius delved into the pizza, gushing at the warm and cheesy flavor, savoring the sauce and pepperoni. "Merlin," he announced around a mouthful, "muggles ha' i' so mu' bet'er than I though'!" Somehow, he managed to keep all of the food in his mouth and Remus couldn't help but laugh at him as he walked across the lounge to the sofa, the box in one hand and a slice of his own in the other. Sirius followed his lead and collapsed into the sofa next to him as he finished off his first piece.

"I delivered my report on what happened at Malfoy Manor. My testimony isn't enough to put anybody away for sure, but it is enough to bring them in for questioning." Sirius nodded his head, a little nervous about what that meant for him. Would he have to go into the Ministry for questioning? Yeah, he'd defected, but that didn't mean he was entirely innocent. A shudder went down his spine as he thought of the muggles and "blood traitors" he'd spied on for the Death Eaters. He'd not delivered any direct blows, but he felt the guilt weigh on him heavily. He may as well have. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry anymore. Remus seemed to see where Sirius' line of thought was going and he nudged the man with his elbow.

"Don't worry," he said. "I left you out of the report." This should have relieved Sirius, but he really didn't feel any better. "I did tell my boss, Kingsley, about you though. He's in the Order with me. He doesn't think we should bring you in." Remus' eyes met Sirius'. "He doesn't trust you." Sirius nodded.

"Well, that only makes sense."

"I don't think so. You helped me escape, you told us about the Trace - I don't care what he thinks." Remus' gaze still held Sirius', driving his next point home. " _I_ trust you, Sirius."

The moment felt almost too intimate to Sirius. Despite his earlier misgivings that he'd somehow offended Remus, in that moment things felt right. His eyes darted from Remus' eyes to his lips, and he found himself wanting to taste them, to experience what it would be like to _really_ kiss him. He leaned forward and it felt to him that perhaps Remus was leaning forward as well, and they were only centimeters from each other.

"I guess," came his response, his voice huskier than usual, "I'll just have to convince them that I'm worth trusting." The distance between them was closing, their breath mingled, a strange but not unpleasant mixture of pizza and desire.

 _POP!_

Sirius and Remus nearly jumped from each other as they turned behind them. Disheveled and frantic, James stood their, his hair even more in disarray than usual.

"James, what are you -"

"Death Eaters have found Dora, we have got to go _now_!" Sirius felt the color drain from his face as he watched Remus' own face become ashen. Without a word, they stood up, Remus going around and Sirius jumping over the back of the sofa. They grasped James' outstretched arms, and then there was a wrenching feeling behind Sirius' navel as they disapparated to Merlin-knows-where, squeezed on all sides by the space between apparations and their anxiety.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Window

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 7

The Window

Landing hard onto the ground, the three wizards apparated before a tandemonium of sound and movement about a hundred meters away. Remus recognized their location, the dirt path and old barn being very familiar to him, even in the chaos of curses and black robes. Somehow, Death Eaters had emerged and attacked Dora right outside the Weasley's home just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Remus!" Caught off-guard, the air was rushed out of Remus' lungs as Sirius barreled into him, only a second before a particularly nasty purple-hued hex whizzed over head. Despite narrowly avoiding injury, they didn't have time to waste. James was already running toward the fray, wand at the ready. In the midst of the curses, Dora could be seen dodging and shouting spells thrown at her from two Death Eaters, a deep look of concentration on her face, and a third hooded figure laid at her feet. Sirius and Remus rushed to their feet, not stopping to look at each other, and ran toward Dora.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ James' deep voice rang out among the noise and one of the Death Eater's wands flew into the air and into his hand. The other Death Eater turned her eyes from Dora for a moment - only a moment. They immediately locked in with Remus' and he only just barely managed not to trip as his feet seemed to reject moving any closer to the coal-black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Those eyes flicked from Remus to Sirius and _she knew_. If the Death Eaters hadn't suspected Sirius' betrayal before, they would know for certain now.

Bellatrix's distraction was just enough for Dora to land a curse, which hit the dark witch in the arm and caused her to screech in pain as large boils erupted on her skin. Her wide eyes were like windows to her thoughts: the fight had been three-to-one, but now she was the only one either conscious or with a wand against four wizards - two of which were fully qualified aurors - and she was injured. With sudden determination, she shot a blasting spell at Dora, which sent her back, grabbed the unconscious Death Eater, demanding the other to grab her hand, and disapparated before James reached them, narrowly missing the stunning spell that Remus felt more than heard leave Sirius' lips.

Remus' chest was heaving, his breath came in short gasps as the edge of his vision darkened and he could feel the trickle of sweat down the side of his face. They hadn't made it far, so he hadn't physically exerted himself too much, yet he felt like he'd just run a marathon. Ever nerve-ending tingled, adrenaline coursed through his veins. It was fear that gripped him. Fear and panic at facing Bellatrix again so soon after his ordeal. Somehow, the knowledge that just her sight had this affect on him frightened him more, causing him to breath even harder and the darkness at the edge of his vision to crowd inward until it finally darkness was all he could see.

 **҉** **҉**

"What did you do to him? What's wrong with Remus?" Sirius looked up from where he'd just prevented Remus from slamming face-first into the dirt, the wizard held in his arms. Dora was tearing across the grass and dirt toward them, worry and anger smeared across her face like war paint.

"I didn't do anything," Sirius defended. "He just kind of passed out." Sirius could have sworn that Remus just had a panic attack. Normally, one wouldn't think too much about a witch or wizard having a panic attack at the sight of a Death Eater brawl, especially when Bellatrix was in the middle of it, but Remus was an auror. An auror who had just gone through three days of torture at the hands of Lord Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. _It's too soon,_ Sirius realized. Remus hadn't talked much about his ordeal since they'd made it to the flat. In fact, Sirius thought maybe he was already getting over it. Then again, wasn't it unusual for someone, even an auror, to just 'get over' something like this as if it hadn't happened? Guilt welled up inside of Sirius. He should have known that Remus might be suffering; should have tried to talk to him about it.

Dora was finally upon them, leaning over Remus as though to blot Sirius from the picture, James only a second behind her.

"Remus," she gasped, her hands already on his shoulders, trying to shake him awake. Sirius feared they may need to do something more drastic to rouse him, when he felt Remus' arm twitch in his hold. "It's ok," Dora cooed, realizing at the same time that he was beginning to wake up. Sure enough, Remus' eyes peered open and he fixed a frown at Dora before his eyes slid over to Sirius' and the edge of a smile tugged on his lips, before turning back to Dora and becoming more somber again. The wizard moved to sit up and Sirius helped him slowly.

"What happened?" Remus' words were raspy, but strong, despite his apparent weakened state.

"You fainted, mate," James supplied from behind Dora, amusement in his voice despite the situation. Dora smacked his leg admonishingly, not appreciating his tone.

"No," Remus shook his head slowly, "I don't mean what happened to me." A confused look crossed James and Dora's face.

"He means why were the Death Eaters here," Sirius clarified, moving to stand, ready to help Remus if he needed it. Dora was glaring up at him, as though he had rudely interrupted a private moment.

"Yes, that's what I meant," Remus confirmed as he pushed himself up, accepting Sirius' outstretched hand. "How did they know to come here? Have you any idea?" Dora looked at the men around her. When her eyes flicked to Sirius, they cast down almost immediately, embarrassed.

"Molly and I were walking," she began. "We were talking about Order business. I said his name." Her eyes drifted back up first to Sirius then to Remus. "I didn't think it would really happen," she defended, "but it did happen. I'm so sorry."

"Is Molly ok?" James stood in front of Dora now, his features a clear picture of the concern he felt for his friend. Dora nodded fervently and sniffed a little. Her eyes were turning red, along with the tip of her nose, and Sirius realized she was trying not to cry.

"Yes, she... she's fine. As soon as they came she stunned the first one and disapparated."

"In her condition?!"

"What choice did she have, James?" Tears were now streaming down Dora's face in earnest, but she stood resolutely, determined not to acknowledge them. "She did alright, didn't she? She knocked out one of the wankers, at least."

"But the baby!" Remus this time expressed his concern, all of his earlier weakness appearing to have faded. "We need to make sure she's ok."

"I k-know!" Dora's voice cracked and she finally gave in to her sobs. "Sh-she didn't have a ch-choice but to disapparate! I d-didn't know they'd come! I-I'm s-sorry!" Remus was already rushing up the dirt road, determined to pass the old barn. Sirius was fast on his heels. Whoever this Molly was, she had disapparated when apparently pregnant. While Sirius didn't know much about pregnancy, he knew that disapparition during one was very dangerous and could result in a loss of the child if anything went wrong. Behind him, James footsteps could be heard slapping the ground and he could only assume Dora was following as well.

After a few moments of running, the group had passed the barn and followed the path up a hill, past a wooden sign which read 'The Burrow', and finally up to a gate which surrounded the garden in front of possibly one of the strangest houses Sirius had ever seen. In reality, it didn't look like one house at all, but several distinctive houses perched one on top of the other. The front door lay half open, a small head poked out from the opening, and Sirius saw cool blue eyes peering up innocently at the group from under a mop of fiery red hair on top of a child around nine years old. Suddenly, it hit him: these were _Weasleys_!

"Hello, Billy," Remus said, breathless, as they approached the front door. "We need to see your mum." The child hung onto the door, wide eyes peering at the group, settling on Sirius. It dawned on him then that he must frighten the child, that he must be the only member of the group that he didn't know. Remus glanced between the two and noticed it immediately, as well.

"Bill," Remus said firmly, but gently, as he knelt on his knees in front of the boy. "Sirius is our friend, you don't need to worry about him. May we come inside to see your mum please?" The child considered this a moment before nodding.

"Mum's in the lounge. She told me not to let anybody in, but I think you're ok."

"You're a very good lad, Billy." Remus smiled fondly at the child and they filed suit after him into the cramped, homey kitchen. Despite being small and cluttered, there were bits and pieces about that showed this was a loved home: a toy wand on the kitchen table, children's drawings tacked onto the cupboards with sticking charms, a dented and well used cauldron was in the sink, and handmade dishcloths laid on the counters.

Ushered into the home by Bill, the group quickly spilled into the lounge, where Molly Weasley sat on the sofa, a hand on her swollen abdomen and red-brimmed eyes, a small round mirror on the end table next to her.

"Mum," the boy announced, "Mister Potter, and Mister Lupin, and Miss Tonks, and their friend are here to see you."

"I see, Billy." The woman held out her arms to her son and embraced him. "Thank you for being such a good helper," she said quietly to him. "Now, why don't you go on upstairs and keep an eye on your brothers for me, hmm?"

"I thought Charlie was doing that," pouted Bill.

"Oh, he was, but I think he needs a little help from the oldest, don't you?" Being reminded that _he_ was the oldest and, therefore, the most responsible seemed to have the desired effect on the young boy, and he nodded fervently before going up the stairs. Distantly, Sirius could hear what sounded like the boy announcing to his brothers that he was in charge now, and that they'd all do well to listen to him.

 **҉** **҉**

"Molly," Remus started, sitting down on the sofa next to his friend. "Are you alright?" Her warm hazel eyes fell on him and she nodded her head even as her lower lip trembled.

"Yes, Remus I - _we_ \- are fine."

"Oh, Molly!" Dora moved forward from behind James. She'd stopped crying for the moment, but looked as though she could start again at any time. Remus couldn't help the surge of anger he felt at her. He'd warned her! When he first came back he had floo'd Kingsley and she'd been there with him and he had _warned_ them! She hadn't listened, though, and now look. His eyes were drawn back to Dora as she started speaking again. "I'm sorry, Molly. I am _so_ sorry!"

"Shh," Molly consoled, despite being the one who should have been comforted. Remus supposed it was her over-abundance of maternal instinct that gave Molly this air of calmness and love. "It's fine, Dora. We know for certain now. And, look, no harm done, now." The auburn-haired woman grasped Dora's hand and placed on her belly. "See," she said, "feel little Ron kicking? He's going to be fine." Remus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been hold and saw that Sirius and James had done the same.

"I'm glad you're ok, Molly," James said, relief heavy in his voice. "Thank goodness you had that two-way mirror. If you hadn't been able to tell Lily what was happening..." He trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

"Ah!" Next to James, Sirius was hissing in pain and clutching his arm. Remus was immediately on alert.

"What's wrong?" Remus was already at Sirius' side, but the dark haired wizard had straightened and was trying to straighten the grimace on his face.

"It's him," he explained, as his gray eyes locked with Remus. No further explanation was necessary. It was so obvious. Bellatrix had seen him with Remus and had no doubt alerted Voldemort.

"What's going on?" James was staring hard at Sirius, not having understood immediately as Remus had.

"It's the Dark Mark," Remus explained.

"Bellatrix saw me with you," Sirius elaborated. "She must have told You-Know-Who. He's trying to call all of the Death Eaters through the Dark Mark."

"And it hurts?" James had a disgusted look on his face and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it blood well hurts."

"I'm sorry," Molly interrupted, "but what is going on? Why is there a-a _Death Eater_ in my home?!" Her hand was clutched to her stomach and a look somewhere between fear and anger contorted her features.

"That," Dora spoke up, before Remus could intervene, "is Sirius Black. You know, the one I told you about." Molly's eyes narrowed into slits and Remus knew exactly what kind of picture Dora had painted of him.

"Look," Remus defended, "Sirius may have at one time been a Death Eater, but he has defected. He helped me escape, and he's the one who told us about the Trace. Which," he spat toward Dora, "if you had paid any heed to _at all_ we wouldn't be standing here now."

"I have already apologized for that, Remus!"

"I don't particularly care if you've apologized. You should have listened in the first place. What if Molly hadn't been able to get away? What if we couldn't get to you? Did you think about that, Dora?"

"Enough!" James intervened, cutting between the harsh glare Remus shot at Dora and the hurt expression on her face. "Dora, you did a stupid thing, but this proves that Sirius was right about the Trace. Remus," James fixed his stare at Remus, "quit being an arse." He couldn't help feeling irritated, despite being admonished by his friend. Dora had been nothing but harsh towards Sirius from the get-go, and she was now spreading her feelings toward his friends.

"Would it kill her to just _try_ to be nice to him?"

"You know, mate, I just said to quit being an arse." James crossed his arms over his chest. Remus was about to speak again when a soft pressure on his shoulder interrupted him. Sirius had his hand on his shoulder and was smiling down at him, igniting a flurry of butterflies in Remus' stomach.

"It's fine, Remus. Let it go."

"Alright," Remus said with a sigh, not feeling that it was alright at all. "Molly, someone needs to report this in. Do you mind if I use your fireplace to floo this in to Kingsley?"

"That's fine, but try not to take too long. Arthur will be heading home soon."

"Thank you. And, Molly," her eyes held Remus', "I trust Sirius. I would never have brought him here if I didn't. I hope you realize that." She nodded her head after moment.

"I know, Remus."

 **҉** **҉**

With Remus preoccupied at the fireplace, Sirius felt very exposed. His arm ached fiercely and he was acutely aware of Dora's angry gaze and Molly's discomfort. Only James seemed fine with his presence.

"Molly," James began. The pregnant witch turned towards him. "I think it would be best if you talked with Arthur about staying somewhere else for a while, just to make sure the Death Eaters don't return here. At the very least you should have Gideon and Fabian stay with you for a while."

"Yes, I think you're right. My great aunt Muriel may be able to put us up for a while." A loud thump from upstairs and a wail caused her to shake her head a laugh a little. "It'll be quite the task, mind you. I have four boys already," she explained pointedly, then looked down at her belly, "and another on the way." _Definitely a Weasley_ , Sirius confirmed to himself. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go tend to those boys right quick." Molly lifted herself from the couch and went to the stairs as the wailing grew louder, Dora following closely.

"Sirius, do you think I could have a word with you?"

"Sure, mate," Sirius answered, a little uneasily. This would be the first time they'd be alone, and he had to wonder what the other wizard could possibly want talk about. James led the way back through the kitchen and out to the garden. A pair of old rickety-looking wood chairs sat against the house and he chose one of these to sit in, leaving the other for Sirius.

"I can tell you fancy Remus." The abruptness caught Sirius off-guard.

"What of it, then?" He wasn't going to deny it, didn't have the energy to put forth the effort.

"Well, to be honest, I think he fancies you too." Sirius scoffed. "No," James insisted, "really. He's been my best mate for ages. When we were at Hogwarts there was a bloke a couple years ahead of us. Remus fancied him too and they went on for a short while. That was before Dora, mind."

"So, what? Remus dated a bloke, but that doesn't mean he's into me."

"Trust me, he is." James took removed glasses and cleaned them off with the corner of his shirt. "Look, I'm telling you this because he is my best mate. I don't want to see him hurt." The glasses were returned to his face and his sharp eyes were back on Sirius. "Right now, he's hurting. I can't be with him all the time. Remus, though, he's like a brother to me. If you care about him, make sure he stays safe. And, also, help him through whatever's going on in his head." So that's all this was? James was worried about his friend and wanted Sirius to watch over him? Remus was clearly still dealing with his run-in with Voldemort. Somehow, James seemed to think Sirius could help him with that as well. "Can you do that for me, Sirius?" He hadn't realized that he'd been quiet for so long.

"Yes. I'll do anything I can." James nodded, this answer seeming to be enough for him.

"I trust Remus with my life and the lives of my family. I know he'd never willingly reveal our location to You-Know-Who. Being Secret Keeper is very dangerous business, though." Sirius nodded, understandingly. Despite the knowledge that Secret Keepers couldn't be forced or bewitched into sharing the secret they held, many wizards believed they could be persuaded to desire to divulge the secret. Voldemort was one of them.

"So," Sirius said, breaking up the brief silence that had fallen over them and wishing to divert his thoughts, "what is the deal with Dora?" James snorted.

"She'd let you have it for being so familiar. You might want to call her Tonks if you address her. She only lets certain people call her Dora."

"She prefers to be called by her surname?" James shrugged.

"She's a strange girl."

"So what's her deal? I get that she doesn't trust me, but she seems to have some sort of outright animosity toward me." James sighed.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask. After Remus broke up with her she came 'round and spoke to Lily - she's one of the only other people who knows our whereabouts. She was raving that you'd come along and Remus had taken to you and didn't want anything to do with her. Honestly, I think she blames you for Remus breaking things off with her."

"I can see why, I suppose, but from what I've gathered he was unhappy before I came along." James nodded in agreement.

"He was, but he's always been unhappy, really. At first he seemed happy enough, but when she moved in with him it was pretty obvious they weren't good for each other. I think he knew that, but he wanted to make it work. He grew up as a werewolf, and know, this being war times and all, I think he just wanted a part of his life to be normal."

Sirius felt he could relate to that. His entire childhood had been dedicated to the dark arts - upholding the sanctity of pure-blooded wizards and learning skills which would be useful in serving the Dark Lord as he gained power were top on his mother's list. He remembered being forced to study the family trees of notable pure-bloods and learning spells whose only aim was to cause harm, or blood loss, or to maim the victim. Many nights were spent crying in his room alone. He'd hated learning spells that would hurt others, hated that he was forced to practice them on his younger brother and be his target in turn. He had begged to not be forced to that kind of 'study', but his mother had _insisted_ he learn skills that would be valuable to Voldemort.

Sirius had only felt normal when he was at school. Hogwarts felt like a reprieve from a terrible nightmare as his mother became more and more obsessed with raising the perfect servants for her master. It was at Hogwarts when he saw Professor McGonagall's transformation into her tabby cat form that he learned _this_ would be his ticket. During the Christmas vacation he'd shared his thoughts with his mother. She saw this as a highly useful skill and sent him to study straight away, eager to provide an intelligence agent to the ranks of the Dark Lord.

Becoming an animagus was hard work that took consistent practice. Sirius had accomplished what felt like the unattainable by his third year. While his study did not completely exclude him from the terrible practices his mother insisted upon, it did reduce the amount of time he spent doing them greatly. He chose to keep it hidden that he had successfully become an animagus. In the summer of his fourth year, however, he had been found out by Bellatrix. There was a mixture of celebration and fierce punishment. Celebration for the skilled wizard that would soon join the ranks of the Death Eaters, punishment for keeping it a secret and shirking his other duties. Bellatrix had been the one to hand out that punishment. Sirius' heart still raced at the memory.

These days, he just wanted something to be normal, too.

 **҉** **҉**

"There you are!" Remus stepped through the doorway fully now that he realized James and Remus were sitting in the chairs against the front of the house, overlooking the garden. A gnome scurried away from the other side of them and toward the stone wall at the end of the property, startled by Remus' sudden outburst. Sirius and James' heads darted up toward him, also startled.

"Here we are," James said wryly. The pair had looks on their faces like they'd been in deep thought and Remus had just interrupted.

"I've just finished speaking with Kingsley. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is going to make an official statement to the Prophet tomorrow and they are already pasting posters up in Diagon Alley - there's been several attacks and an abduction already." Remus swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing he'd been more urgent with his warnings. He'd thought they had more time.

"Merlin," James breathed out. "I'm glad we got here when we did." Sirius nodded. There was a _thump_ and a worried shout of "Molly!" from inside the home. Remus turned back into the house, knowing James and Sirius would be right behind him, and went into the kitchen to see a wild-eyed Arthur in the lounge. The man was in complete disarray, his cloak half-on, half-off, his briefcase laid forgotten on the floor.

"Molly! Are you alright?" He was shouting even as he was running toward the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Arthur, I'm fine," came her response, sounding very tired. "I just had a bit of a scare."

"A _bit of a scare_?!" Arthur pulled her into his arms as she was coming down the stairs, enveloping her tightly. "There have been reports of Death Eater attacks all over the country! Kingsley said he spoke with Remus that there was one here. Molly..." He trailed off, words failing him.

"Arthur, I'm fine." The words came out sure, but muffled against Arthur's shoulder as she held onto him just as tightly.

Remus looked behind him at James and Sirius, who seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at the intimate seen before them. Even Dora, who had come down the stairs behind Molly, seemed to be trying to make herself scarce so as not to interrupt the moment. After a long few moments, Arthur and Molly broke apart and he placed a warm kiss on her forehead. The red-haired man looked up at Dora then turned to face Remus and the others.

"I want to thank you all for keeping Molly safe," he began, "I am entirely indebted to you."

"It was nothing, really," James said, waving off Arthur's thanks. "We're just happy to have gotten here when we did." Arthur first reached an arm out toward Dora, insisting on a hug, then he walked down the few steps and towards the wizards.

"I cannot express how happy I am to see her well. Thank you all so much." Arthur's eyes scanned between James and Remus and then stopped somewhere behind Remus' head. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met, I am Arthur Weasley." Arthur stuck his hand out and Remus moved over a bit so that Sirius could return the gesture.

"I'm Sirius Black. I'm a friend of Remus'." A moment of recognition flashed across Arthur's face and his eyes darted to Remus before he swallowed his surprise and shook Sirius' hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Sirius replied before flashing a smile that made Remus' knees feel weak. "I'm always happy to help." Arthur smiled in turn.

"Would you all like to stay for supper? It's a bit of a tight fit, but we absolutely _must_ thank you all."

"Yes," Molly said from the stairs. "We would love if you stayed." Remus was already shaking his head, though. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. Now that the excitement was over, his thoughts drifted to his earlier panic and he felt ashamed. He'd need to think on this some more.

"We should really get going," Remus insisted.

"I'd stay, but Lily is already worried sick I'm sure. I need to get back to her," James agreed.

"Well there must be something I can do for you before you go," insisted the pregnant witch. Remus remembered that he had wanted to visit her earlier.

"Actually, there is something you might be able to help me with." Remus crossed the room toward Molly, wanting to keep his next words quieter. "When I was held captive, I became injured - nothing life-threatening, just some cuts. They're healing on their own, but, I fear they will scar. Do you have anything that might help?" Molly nodded her head, her face grim at Remus' request.

"I do have some dittany, but..." her voice trailed off. "It has been several days now, hasn't it? I can't be sure if it will prevent the scarring." Remus had figured that might be the case.

"That is fine. If you have any you can spare I'd appreciate it." Molly nodded fervently and headed to the kitchen. Remus followed her and, after a moment of rummaging through a drawer, he was given a small phial. "Here you are, now. Just put it where you need it once you're home." She put a hand on Remus' arm comfortingly. "Even if the scars don't go away, I'm sure they're not that bad, and even if they are it won't matter to those who love you." She smiled warmly and Remus wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Molly."

"No, Remus, thank you." Remus didn't feel like he'd done much, but he accepted her gratitude anyway and turned back toward the lounge. James and Sirius were talking with Arthur who was still thanking them, but Dora was standing in the doorway, looking expectantly at Remus, as though waiting for him to say something to her, like an apology or an overdue announcement. Remus, however, didn't fancy the idea of a conversation at all.

"Well, we need to get going," Remus said again. "Arthur, if you or Molly need anything at all, please do not hesitate to let me know." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"It was great meeting you and Molly," Sirius said, shaking Arthur's hand again and flashing a smile at Molly before turning toward Remus and pushing past Dora, who looked like she wanted to stop them, but didn't. Once they were out in the garden, Remus placed his hand on Sirius' arm and pictured his flat very clearly. After only a second the pair was squeezing through space, hurdling toward their destination.

Remus' flat was just as they had left it: the open pizza box on the coffee table, and the hissing sound of the record still turning though the songs had finished. It felt like ages since they had been back at the flat. Sirius was already heading towards the record player.

"Why isn't it playing music anymore?" Remus smiled at the question, amused by Sirius' lack of knowledge when it came to anything muggle.

"It's at the end of the track list on that side. If you stop the turntable you can flip over the record and play the next songs." Sirius turned confused eyes towards him like he'd just given the most complicated instructions ever. Remus rolled his eyes and walked over to the little table that the record player sat on. Sirius peered down at Remus' hands as he stopped the power and moved the tone arm over, flipped the record, then replaced the tone arm and turned the power back on.

Music began to pour out of the speakers and Remus was acutely aware of Sirius' presence. It was warm and he could smell his own soap on Sirius' skin, mixed with the muskiness of the wizard's own scent. They sat there like that, quietly enjoying the music and looking out at the street beneath the window. Already, the sky was darkening - a combination of the low hanging clouds which pervaded the sky and the short December days. Remus realized with a distant thought that Christmas would be soon. He'd initially planned to spend it with Dora and her family. It looked like he'd have to find other plans now. His thoughts turned to Sirius and he realized that he, too, would need alternate plans. Somehow, he doubted that his Sirius' family would be keen on celebrating Christmas together after Bellatrix told them about earlier today.

"Thank you, Remus." The dark-haired wizard was staring at him, a small smile on his lips. Remus was confused.

"What for?"

"For letting me stay here. I know it's a bit inconvenient. Tomorrow I'll go into Diagon Alley and pull out some gold. I can start looking for a place." Remus was already shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that. You can stay as long as you need. Besides, now that Bellatrix knows you escaped with me, it's probably dangerous. I don't think Diagon Alley is the safest place to be right now." Sirius was grinning, though, completely dismissing his concern.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Remus' chest felt pained as he thought of Bellatrix capturing Sirius, hurting him to get at Remus.

"I don't want her to catch you."

"Hey," Sirius held Remus' gaze, confident. "I'm going to be fine. I can handle Bellatrix." Remus' eyes slid shut and he nodded his head, though the feeling didn't leave. "Remus, about what happened earlier today," Remus was shaken from his thoughts. It was as if Sirius could feel Remus' heartbeat, could feel the cold sweat that threatened to break loose.

"It was nothing," he insisted. "Just a fluke." Sirius nodded.

"Well, I just want you to know I've got your back." Remus was quiet and Sirius' gaze went out to the street, pensively. The record paused and began the next track, the vocalists words thrummed across the air between them.

"Thank you," Remus replied, wishing he didn't appear so weak in front of Sirius.

"I mean it." Sirius turned toward Remus and he realized once again that they were so close, just like they had been on the sofa before James came. "I know we only met a few days ago, but, Remus, I already care about you so much." He was centimeters from Remus now, sincerity painted his face like the finest lighting. "I don't want you to ever worry about her, Remus. She will never get to you as long as I'm around." Remus believed him, but it wasn't just himself that he was concerned about. Besides, Sirius couldn't be there constantly and, dammit, Remus was an auror. He had to be strong for himself, for the wizards and witches he served and protected. Even with these thoughts in his head, he was struck by Sirius' sincerity and desperately wanted to allow himself to be comforted.

They were so close now, their breath mingled together and Remus decided it was time to just give in. Leaning forward only slightly, almost imperceptibly, he closed the gap between them and their lips met. Sirius' lips were soft and warm, yet firm against Remus'. Already, Sirius' hands were on Remus' waist and his own fingers wound into the other man's long black locks as their lips parted and their tongues met, their kiss moving from something soft and warm to something fierce and hot. The music faded away, the day and all of his worries melted into nothingness, and Remus Lupin had never felt so happy.

 **҉** **҉**

 **AN: I really wanted to make the last part of this chapter a songfic, but decided against it. If you are curious what record Sirius has been listening to, it is** _ **Cheap Trick at Budokan**_ **by Cheap Trick, and the song would have been "I Want You to Want Me".**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Leaky Cauldron

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the story line and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

 **AN: I am so sorry about the long wait on this chapter! Life has been insane. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8

The Leaky Cauldron

Music still played in the background, but it seemed to have to struggle through a veil to reach Sirius' ears. He was deafened to all around him, nearly all of his attention on the lips pressed firmly against his, on the feel of their chins rubbing against each other, the muscles of Remus' back beneath his palms. Thoughts came, unbidden. Would they keep going? How far would they go? Did he want to go _that_ far? The hard cock struggling against the fly of his pants certainly wanted to.

"Remus," he whispered throatily against the wizard's lips. They parted only enough for him to look into the woodsy brown-green eyes of his affection.

"Yes?"

"We should," Sirius swallowed. "We should take this slow." His cock jerked angrily, not happy with the decision. Remus looked like he was about to protest as well. "I want to do this right, give you time to decide if this is what you want." They stood, holding each other in silence for a moment while Remus considered this before nodding his head.

"Alright then," he said, and he sounded so dejected that Sirius couldn't handle it. He pulled the brunette into a soft kiss, trying to convey without words that he just really wanted to do this right, wanted more than a cheap shag.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow," Sirius requested. "It will be great."

"Alright then," Remus answered, this time with a smile and seeming genuinely pleased. "There's an Order meeting tomorrow and I'm going to James' for a bit. You can take me out after that, if you like."

"I'd love to." At that moment a rumbling sound could be heard on the street and grew louder as it grew nearer. Sirius turned toward the window, excitedly. "Remus, look!" The other wizard leaned toward the window and looked out into the street as well. The motorbike from earlier that day had returned and could just barely be seen in light from the street lamp, the sun having set already. "That," Sirius said, sure of himself, "is a motorbike."

"Yes," Remus confirmed, the sound of amusement evident in his voice.

"I'd like to get one. I think if I tried I could get it to fly." Remus snorted a little, clearly finding the situation humorous.

"Arthur works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. I think he might have something to say against it. Then again," his eyes flashed over to Sirius conspiratorially, "he's very interested in, shall we say, _improving_ muggle inventions. I'd give him an ask." Sirius felt the excitement at the prospect bubble up within him. He'd definitely have to ask Arthur about it some time.

 **҉**

Smoke tendrils curled into the air and threw off an acrid smell as Remus hissed as quietly as he could to himself, standing in the middle of his small bathroom, bottle of dittany in hand. Each patch of skin the liquid dropped onto seemed to stitch itself together, and, for the most part, the scarring was drastically minimized. For instance, the smallest and newest word that had been scratched into him - "filthy" - faded altogether, leaving no trace. Much to Remus' dismay, however, "half-blood" and "blood-traitor", two of the largest etchings and also the oldest were left as bright pink marks on his rib cage, still legible. A final hiss and wisp of smoke drifted from Remus' back, where he had used the last of the dittany to reach a particularly nasty scar that he couldn't quite read (and truthfully didn't want to).

Remus trudged into his bedroom and laid down into the bed, alone. They'd transfigured the sofa into a bed for Sirius, deciding that since they were "taking things slow" they should sleep in separate beds. Remus had tried to transfigure the sofa first, and had managed to turn it into a decent cot. Sirius, however, loved to show off and was exceptionally skilled in transfiguration. He had managed to transfigure the sofa into a soft, twin-sized four-poster bed, complete with hanging curtains that matched the blue-and-white striped sofa cushions from before.

Now that they'd gone to bed, Remus could think of nothing other than Sirius. He seemed completely sincere in his desire to take things slow. If Remus decided to be honest with himself, he knew that it was the right decision. He'd only just broken things of with Dora, though the break had been a long time coming. He also hadn't been with another man in years. Maybe Sirius was worried Remus would change his mind? Would he? Remus pondered this for a moment, then shook his head to rid the thought. No, he decided, he wouldn't change his mind. He really liked Sirius, wanted to get to know him better. Well the, taking things slow shouldn't be so bad. If he really liked Sirius and Sirius really liked him, the time wouldn't matter. They'd get there eventually.

The moment from the bathroom earlier that morning drifted to the forefront of Remus' mind. Sirius had seemed embarrassed, had avoided looking at his scarred torso. Was he disturbed by what he saw? Did he want to delay things between them so that Remus would have time to heal? When he saw the scars that were left would he be disgusted and want nothing to do with him? Remus shivered against the thought, not really cold, but feeling the need to anyway. Surely Sirius wouldn't be that shallow?

Remus had a scar on his shoulder from when he'd been bitten by Fenrir Greyback all those years ago. It was faded, but still quite visible. He had several on his legs and arms - scratches and bites from his transformations. Surely Sirius had seen them before? Remus tried to think back on the times his skin had been exposed to Sirius, but except for the woods, the times in Malfoy Manor's dining room, and that morning in the bathroom, he'd been fairly well covered. The idea that his scars might bother Sirius gnawed at him incessantly, an iron ball wreaking havoc in his gut. He'd have to find a way to see if his scars really bothered Sirius or if it was something else.

 **҉**

Smokey, sweet-smelling bacon is what Sirius woke up to. The smell wafted to him from between the slightly parted curtains of his temporary bed. There was a sizzling sound coming from the direction of the kitchen and the sound of a spatula scraping across a pan. Music was also playing softly from the record player. Now that Sirius knew what it was, he'd insisted they always play music the night before, and Remus had laughed and nodded his head, happy to let Sirius enjoy this facet of muggle life.

Pushing himself into a seated position, the small bed creaked underneath him. Remus' hearing must be better than most, because despite the other noises in the flat, he was able to hear the springs creak.

"Sirius, are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm." It was too early for words, even to respond to Remus. Sirius pulled back the curtain fully and let his feet touch the carpeted ground, stretching his arms over his head, relishing in the feeling of his back popping, eyes still closed.

"I've made breakfast. I'm not much of a cook, but it's a sight better than nothing." Sirius thought it smelled amazing. "Do you mind untransfiguring the sofa?" Remus didn't have a proper dining room or dining room table, electing to eat his meals at the coffee table in the lounge. While this didn't bother Sirius, it did mean he would have to do complex magic very early in the morning, which he did not enjoy doing. Despite this, he cracked his eyes open blearily and retrieved his wand from underneath the pillow. Slowly, he stood up, turned toward the bed, and cleared his throat. Then, with a clear voice, he enunciated the spell, complete with short, rigid movements from his wand. Instantly, the bed jumped into action, the mattress re-formed into the cushions, the bed posts retreated into the original frame of the sofa, the curtains tucked themselves over the seats, and Remus' sofa was back to its original, not very impressive, glory.

"You're really good at that." Sirius turned towards Remus' voice and promptly felt like he'd need to borrow the spatula Remus had been using to scrape his jaw from the floor. It's not that he hadn't seen Remus shirtless before, but, this somehow felt different. Maybe it was because Remus seemed to be almost flaunting it? Or, maybe, it was because Sirius had kissed Remus, and now knew that appreciating Remus' body wouldn't be unwelcome? Either way, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Remus was quite fit, but not overly built. He was slim and pale, but his muscles were defined with subtle lines that outlined each ab, his pectorals, his biceps, and muscles Sirius didn't know the names to. The thin, light brown hair that graced Remus' chest added to his masculine form and seemed to point down to where another, darker trail of hair led down into the band of the low-slung pajama pants he wore. Sirius cock was stiffening just from staring at Remus, who was holding two plates filled with eggs, toast, beans, and bacon, looking at him with an amused grin. He didn't even stand a chance at hiding his erection when all he was wearing was his undershirt and boxers. Not one.

"Good morning," Sirius greeted, his voice low and husky.

"Good morning to you, too. I hope you like scrambled, because I'm shite at cooking them fried." Sirius really didn't give a flying fuck how Remus cooked his eggs if he was serving them up like this and could only nod his head and whisper something about scrambled eggs being fine as he took his plate from Remus and shuffled to the other side of the sofa to sit down and quell his nerves, hoping either Remus miraculously didn't notice his hard-on, or would pretend that he hadn't. Remus must have been up for a while preparing breakfast. How had Sirius slept though all of it? Regardless, in addition to there being a full breakfast, there was also steaming tea laid out on the coffee table.

"When did you have the time to do all this?" Sirius asked. Remus snorted in amusement.

"You sleep like a rock. Has anyone told you that?" Sirius looked at him through the corner of his eye as he lifted a forkful of beans to his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. Remus rolled his eyes in turn. "I've been up for an hour or so. Went to the market really quick, came back and you were still asleep, so I cooked breakfast."

"Thank you," Sirius said around a bite of bacon. "It's really good." Remus smiled warmly in response.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." The next few moments was filled with the sound of forks clinking against their plates and tea cups into saucers. Remus' food was truly very good. Certainly it wasn't _gourmet_ or anything like that, but it was homey, filling, and delicious.

"You know," Remus began when most of their food was gone. "I was really worried that my scars bothered you." Sirius turned his eyes toward Remus. Why would he think that? He tried to think back to anything he might have said that would have caused Remus to think that, but he couldn't think of a single moment.

"Why would you think that?" Remus shrugged, his face a little red, clearly embarrassed.

"Yesterday morning after my shower, you wouldn't look at me. I just thought... well..." The the words drifted off and Sirius didn't need him to finish the sentence. He understood perfectly. Remus was wrong, clearly, but he understood what he had been thinking.

Sirius set the plate onto the coffee table, took Remus' and did the same, then promptly turned toward the other man and leaned over him, crushing their lips together. The stubble on their chins rubbed against one another, not unpleasantly, as their tongues darted out to meet each other, smooth in contrast. Their kiss was a smokey-sweet mix of earl grey tea and breakfast. Sirius decided this was the most pleasant sort of morning kiss there could be.

Remus leaned back further into the arm of the couch, a hand wound its way onto the back of Sirius' neck and he felt himself pulled deeper into the kiss. His body became flush against Remus' and he gasped at the electric sensation of their growing erections brushing against one another. He could lose himself in this moment, he decided. He could let go of all of his earlier desire to take things slow and just shag Remus into oblivion right there on the sofa in his flat. A firm hand on his arse pushed his hips down and his cock ground against Remus', eliciting a guttural moan from his chest. Slowly, despite the protest of every nerve-ending in his body, Sirius pulled away from Remus and looked down into the other mans dark, lust-filled eyes. His hair was mussed and his lips were red and eager.

"Remus Lupin," he began, "I am going to take you out on a bloody date and we are going to take this slow even if it kills me." Remus licked his lips and Sirius thought that taking things slow may very well kill him indeed.

"That's probably for the best." Sirius nodded his head, even as he felt Remus' hand on his neck pulling him down again.

"Yes, it is." Remus claimed his mouth swallowing his whispered words, and Sirius began to feel quite powerless against the wizard, despite his dominant position. At this rate, he was going to completely lose control and give in, and he didn't think he had the strength to fight it. Just when he thought he was done trying to be the gentleman, Remus' kiss lightened up and his hand moved from the back of Sirius' neck to his chest, then they were no longer kissing at all, but just gazing into each others eyes.

"We should probably get ready for the day," Remus announced, his voice throaty with unfulfilled need. "I've got a meeting and you said you needed to go into Diagon Alley." Sirius nodded, dizzy with desire.

"That's right." Sirius pulled back and Remus straightened up, then gave a sly smile toward him.

"Bagsy on the shower!" Remus was off the sofa and halfway to the bathroom before Sirius could protest.

 **҉**

Godric's Hollow was a quaint village. Cottages lined either side of small streets, and there was only one main causeway, which led to a church with large stained glass windows. In the winter, it looked like a Christmas wonderland. Remus loved his trips to Godric's Hollow, despite the fact that they were tinged with sadness. Only a few weeks prior, the Potters had moved to Godric's Hollow in secrecy. Lily was pregnant, but only a couple of months along, and was due at the end of July. While this should have been a very happy time, it was, instead, exceedingly stressful, overshadowed by a prophecy told to Dumbledore. The prophecy indicated that a child born to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort may have the power to defeat the dark wizard.

Lily and James had indeed defied Lord Voldemort on three separate occasions. They were well known for their intellect and bravery. Voldemort had attempted to recruit them several times. The last time was shortly before James and Remus had completed their auror training. They had been told it would be their last time being offered the chance of "great victory" at Voldemort's side. Death Eaters had attacked them and they'd barely managed to make it out alive. Remus still felt shivers go down his spine at the memory of that night in the pub when James told him what had happened.

Remus shook the memory from his mind and focused on the brown door in front of him. The Potter's cottage was a nice, two-story home with four bedrooms in it. When Remus first questioned his friends they'd smiled and looked at each other softly before admitting that they had fallen in love with the small village as soon as they'd arrived and hoped to have more children in the future to fill the bedrooms. Before he'd managed to knock on the door, it cracked open and a warm, red-haired woman poked her head through the opening.

"Well, Remus, are you just going to stand there all day? Come inside!" Remus couldn't help the large smile on his face as he enveloped Lily in a tight embrace. She was just one of those people that you couldn't help but love, because even when she was angry, you knew that her heart was always in the right place.

"It's about time you came by, Remus. Lily's been having a fit."

"I have not, you git." James smiled at his wife's banter as he closed the door behind Remus once he was fully inside. Lily turned back to Remus and hugged him tightly again. "I'm so glad you are ok," she gushed. "I can't believe it took you _two days_ to come visit me!"

"I'm sorry," Remus said, and he really was. "I've been so busy."

"Oh, have you now?" Lily held him out, eyes twinkling. "I'm going to make some tea, then I want you to sit down and tell me all about it."

At first, Remus was certain that Lily would take Dora's side in matters, or at least be upset that he'd broken up with her. After all, they were fairly close friends. He needn't have worried, though. Lily held much the same opinion as James, and while she would still be Dora's friend, she'd felt their relationship had been a little off for a long time.

"To be honest, Remus, I'm glad you two aren't together anymore. Every time you two would have a row I'd have to soothe Dora. Merlin knows I love the gal, but it is tiring after a while," explained Lily as she sipped her cooling tea. Remus nodded, understanding. "So, tell me about Sirius." Her eyes were twinkling again. Remus suspected James must have said something off-color to her about them.

"What more do you want to know about him? He helped me escape from the Death Eaters, he told us about the Trace -"

"Blah, blah, blah," Lily interrupted. "Tell me _about_ him." James was sitting at the small table with them in their kitchen, trying to hide his grin behind his own cup. He'd definitely said something. Remus couldn't help the flush that crept up his cheeks, but tried to bat it down anyway.

"I don't know what you mean," he defended. "He helped me out of a tight spot and now I'm letting him stay in my flat until we're sure that Bellatrix doesn't come after him."

"Mm-hmm." She wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you tell her about how I caught you two nearly snogging on the sofa yesterday," James offered, grinning from ear-to-ear. There was no hope hiding Remus' blushing now.

"Aw, look, he's gettin' a bit rosy now," Lily teased. Remus sipped his tea, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks and her teasing.

"If you must know, Sirius and I _are_ going on a date tonight."

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Remus shot an incredulous look at his red-haired friend.

"Who says I'm not taking him out?"

"Come off it, Remus, you never make the first move." That was true. Even when he and Dora were dating she had been the one to approach him. Remus had always been a little timid. This time, they were wrong, though.

"I'll have you know, I kissed him first."

"Oh, so you are snogging now, then?" James had to pipe up at that. Remus shot him a dirty look.

"But Sirius is the one who asked you out, isn't that right?" Lily, now. Remus couldn't catch a break!

"Oy! You two are teaming up on me, now, no fair!" The three friends laughed as they whiled away the time until the Order meeting.

 **҉**

Sirius remembered a time when Diagon Alley was a loud, bustling place, filled with witches and wizards in brightly colored robes, where large, happy advertisements encouraged patrons at the many different shops that lined the streets. These days, it seemed Diagon Alley was muted. There was still the large numbers of people, but they were hushed and moved with purpose, not stopping to window shop. War had dealt a heavy blow to the shop owners. Several smaller stores had closed up over the last couple of years.

Despite the hard times that had fallen over the wizarding world, the old stand-byes were still there. Sirius was headed to Gringott's bank, which stood arrogantly down the street, it's white marble columns almost too-bright in the muted browns and grays that surrounded it. A thin blond figure was making her way down the stairs and past those columns. Sirius' heart nearly stopped: it was Narcissa! Quickly, he stepped into the nearest store, which, to his dismay, ended up being Twilfitt and Tatting's. He sincerely hoped that Narcissa was not in a shopping mood as he ducked behind an array of expensive fur robes.

"Hello, sir, what are we looking for this afternoon?" A well-dressed and somewhat smug gentleman addressed Sirius as he tried to keep his eyes on Narcissa without being seen.

"Oh, err, nothing at the moment, just having a look." The shop keep did not seem amused.

"Really," he drawled. "And what are we looking for, exactly?" Sirius was only have listening, his heart having dropped to the pit of his stomach as he watched Narcissa step inside, an impatient look on her face as another member of the staff approached her.

"Err... these robes look nice. How much are they?" Sirius walked around the display to the other side, grasping a particularly soft, gray set of robes as he tried to ensure that Narcissa wouldn't see him as she walked further into the store.

"Sir, those are women's robes."

"Err, yeah, of course they are. Listen, I'm fine on my own, really." Sirius just wanted to shake the shop keep. If he kept talking to him then Narcissa would surely turn and see him.

"Sir, I'm afraid if you are not going to make a purchase - which I sincerely doubt you are if you have to _ask_ about the price - then I must insist you leave." The shopkeep looked down his nose at Sirius, who was a little affronted. Honestly, he owned several robes from Twilfitt and Tatting's. Although, he did suppose he didn't much look it at the moment. He was wearing some of Remus' clothes, not having any of his own at the moment, and they were a little odd-fitting, to say the least. Sirius was slightly more muscular and certainly taller, so both the pants and the shirt looked quite small on him. While he had his own robe and it fit him fine, it was one of his older robes, and a trained eye would know it was out of fashion. Narcissa stepped further into the store yet, and Sirius was finally able to make his escape without her notice.

"You know what, I think I'll have better luck at Madam Malkins," he told the shopkeeper, who looked positively appalled that anyone would have a better selection, and left the store as quickly as he could, heading once again toward Gringott's.

Never before had Sirius been so grateful for his foresight. When he was in school and his mother had permitted him an allowance, he'd insisted on have having a bank account. His mother was naturally against the idea, not seeing the point as they had the Black family vault at Gringott's and that would be more than enough for Sirius and his brother to live on. Of course, this only made Sirius want it more. While he was at Hogwarts, he had send an owl to Gringott's and started an account by letter and sent all of his money there. It wasn't a terribly large amount, certainly nothing that he could live off of for long, but he had been more or less spoiled growing up. The Blacks were a rich family, and so he was able to put away quite a bit of gold over the years. He'd have to get a real job, soon, though, and the idea made him a bit nervous. What would he even do?

Sirius quelled his nervous thoughts as he approached the bank, was up the stairs, and through the bronze doors. Finally, he was inside. He would be able to make his withdrawal and, hopefully, avoid any other Death Eaters that might be milling about. Normally, it could take several minutes to cross the vast hall. Sirius was so concerned with avoiding anybody who could possibly relay messages back to Voldemort that he traversed it in seconds.

"Hello," he announced his approach to the goblins at the counter. They appeared to be in deep conversation and annoyed at his approach. He was able to read the name tag of the goblin closest to him: Griphook. "I am here to make a withdrawal." Griphook turned to look at the older goblin next to him, almost as if to ask a question, before turning back to Sirius, his expression unpleasant. Sirius supposed customer service wasn't high on goblin's list of desirable employee qualities.

"Do you have your key?" Griphook's voice was gravelly and condescending. The older goblin nodded his head in approval. Sirius wondered if Griphook was under some kind of evaluation or training.

"Yes, I do," reaching deep into the inside pocket of his cloak, Sirius closed his fingers around the small bronze key, grateful that he'd had this with him before fleeing. He wasn't sure what the protocol was if he had lost his key, but he was certain it wouldn't have been pleasant. Griphook's long, cool fingers closed the tips of Sirius' fingers as he took the key from him, his expression never changing.

"This way." Griphook and the other goblin - whose name tag Sirius was finally able to read as Bogrod - led Sirius through a door behind them and he was on the familiar trolley, zipping at break-neck speeds through the caverns beneath the bank. It turned out Bogrod really was training Griphook, as he had to remind the younger goblin how to operate the trolley. Finally, they were in front of his vault and he was able to recover some gold from the vaults. It wasn't very much - certainly not compared with the Black family vault - but it would last for a little while at least.

Just as quickly as he'd entered the bank, Sirius was able to leave it, breathing a deep sigh of relief, grateful not to have run into anybody. The rest of the afternoon was relatively boring. Sirius dipped into Madam Malkin's for some new clothes (a couple pairs of pants, some undergarments, a couple of shirts, two wizard robes, and a new cloak). He'd considered a set of robes instead, which would have been traditional and less expensive, but decided against it because of the high volume of muggles in Remus' neighborhood. Afterwards, he stepped into another shop selling selling a variety of cleansing potions and general grooming supplies and was able to purchase some basic necessities for himself. He may be staying in Remus' flat, but he sincerely wanted to avoid being completely reliant on him for everything.

Everything was going smoothly, despite Narcissa's earlier presence, much to Sirius' relief. Now that he had everything he needed, he was ready to get back to Remus' flat and wait for him to return from visiting the Potters and the Order meeting. Deciding he had a few hours to waste, Sirius walked into the Leaky Cauldron, fully intent on a pint of Wizard's Brew. Before he'd even had a moment to greet Tom, however, he was greeted with the large, greasy nose of Severus Snape, who'd been trying to leave. The two wizards stood, staring each other down, an annoyed look on Severus' face and Sirius' hand on his wand.

"Well, well, well," the greasy-haired Death Eater drawled. "Black, as usual, you are displaying an extreme lack of intellect." Sirius said nothing, but gripped his wand tighter. He wasn't sure what Severus' move would be, but he'd be ready for it. "Did you really think you wouldn't get caught walking around Diagon Alley in broad daylight?"

"Get bent, Snape."

"I dare say you're bent enough for the both of us," Severus retorted, brow cocked. Sirius elected not to say anything. "Follow me." Severus inclined his head toward the stairs leading to the rooms upstairs.

"Why should I do that?"

"Has it occurred to you that if I wanted to take you in to the Dark Lord I would have done it already? Or are you too daft to grasp the concept that you are still standing in front of me?" Sirius didn't like Severus, but he was right. If the Death Eater had real intentions of turning him in to Voldemort he would have attacked on sight and not said a word at all. Grudgingly, Sirius nodded his head and followed the other wizard up the stairs and into a room that he had a key to. Sirius wondered vaguely why Severus would be renting a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Before he could ask, Severus rounded on him, pushing him out of the way a bit so he could shut the door quickly behind him.

"Why have you brought me here, Snape? I know I said to get bent, but I wasn't implying with me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. Did anybody else see you?"

"What?" Severus rounded on Sirius then, a slightly deranged look in his eyes.

"Did any other Death Eaters see you, you dolt?!" Severus hands were on his shoulders, his fingers digging in.

"Er... no I don't think so. I saw Narcissa, but I'm fairly certain she didn't see me." Sirius pushed the other man away roughly, rubbing at his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"I told you, I don't think so. I'm pretty damned certain if someone _did_ see me, we'd be well aware." Severus considered this a moment and calmed himself, seeming satisfied with Sirius' response.

"Black, I never saw you here today." It was Sirius' turn to cock his eyebrow incredulously.

"Why is that?" Severus let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do not ask irrelevant questions. I did not see you. You did not see me. Furthermore," Severus turned a pointed glare at Sirius, "if you wish to keep your werewolf safe -"

"His name is Remus, and he is a wizard." Severus wrinkled his nose at that.

"Yes, well, if you wish to keep _Remus_ safe, I'd highly recommend you convince him to tell the Potters to find a different Secret Keeper. He's a target. The Dark Lord will only continue to pursue him, and, eventually, he _will_ reveal the Potter's whereabouts. We wouldn't want your _friend_ to carry that kind of guilt, that kind of pain, with him, now would we?" Severus stopped to let his words sink in, but Sirius couldn't make heads or tails of his behavior. Why would Severus - a Death Eater that he never even got along with - try to help him?

"I don't understand -"

"Well isn't that shocking?" Sirius glared, thoroughly tired of dealing with this git already. "Look, it's very simple, Black. Tell no one that you ran into me here and I will do the same." Sirius could only nod, dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why this man would help him when his allegiance was to Voldemort. Severus' hands finally left his shoulders and he cleared his throat. "Don't follow me out of here and try not to be seen." With that, he turned on his heel, his black cloak billowing about him as he left through the door, leaving Sirius alone in the room with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Date

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 9

The Date

Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, stood at the head of the table, his normally twinkling eyes a little less twinkley as they peered over his half-moon spectacles at the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus found his mouth to be dry and unable to swallow. They were discussing his abduction and time with the Death Eaters, bringing him back to those three days that he'd rather forget. Thankfully, he hadn't been asked to recant the events, but just explain what Voldemort, or _You-Know-Who_ , as they'd taken to calling him, had been asking for. Remus had been careful to avoid mentioning that he was their Secret Keeper or that Voldemort had suspected it. That information was reserved for only a chosen few.

"I believe that this can mean only one thing," Dumbledore said, his gravelly voice falling over the room. "It would appear that the Death Eaters were provided information about the close nature of the relationship between Remus and the Potters." The room was silent, expectant eyes on the bearded wizard. "That is to say, there is a spy among us." Whispers began to erupt slowly and eyes darted between their neighbors, each wondering who could possibly be the one to sell them out. The whispers went on for a moment longer, but quickly silenced as Dumbledore began again. "This changes nothing. We will still do everything in our power to go forth and fight the evil that is threatening to take hold. Now, I believe Kingsley has some points of interest for us. Kingsley?" Remus' friend and boss stood up and nodded his head in thanks to Dumbledore, who now took a seat.

"First, I would like to state that, as we all know now, there is some kind of trace on You-Know-Who's name. Dumbledore and myself have discussed this and we believe he is using the Taboo curse. He is using this curse to allow his Death Eaters to pinpoint targets. We have already seen the effects of this in a Death Eater attack on Tonks and Molly. Were it not for the quick actions of James, Remus, and his friend the consequences could have been dire."

Gideon Prewett, who was Molly's bother, placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and beamed at him from the seat next to him. Remus felt guilty, despite the other man's gratitude. His shame at having frozen in the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange still sat with him. Kingsley's next words shook him from his thoughts, however.

"Remus' friend is Sirius Black, whom we know to be a Death Eater. However, he says that he has defected and has attempted to prove this to us by providing us with information regarding the Taboo curse, as well as by assisting Remus in his escape, and, of course, fighting against the Death Eaters to defend Tonks and Molly. Remus has asked for us to consider allowing Sirius Black into the Order -"

"Absolutely not!" All eyes went to Dora, whose hair was a fierce shade of red, short and spiky as she stood in her chair a few seats down from Kingsley and directly across from Remus. "He is a Death Eater! He has already sworn his allegiance and it was to the wrong side. He may just be using Remus to get into the Order and gain our secrets!" Murmurs drifted between the members as Remus' blood boiled. How dare she speak out against Sirius after he came to her rescue?

"This is ridiculous," Remus announced, standing as well. Dora's eyes narrowed at him and seemed to flash a dark red, daring him to continue. "Sirius has as much, and probably more to lose at this point. His family will have outcast him by now, and there's probably an order to kill him on site - or worse! They will probably take him back to be tortured! He has already done so much for us! How can you say these things after he had gone to rescue you?" Dora scowled deeply.

"You only think so highly of him because he has twisted you, _bewitched_ you even. How else do you explain suddenly breaking off our years long relationship so that another _man_ can stay with you?" Louder voices now could be heard discussing Dora's accusations. Remus, extremely embarrassed, could not believe that Dora was outing him in an Order meeting, and was choking on his words, trying to find a way to defend himself. His silence seemed to egg the rest of the members on until finally Dumbledore stood again, demanding the attention of all the witches and wizards in the room.

"We shall vote," Dumbledore announced. "All in favor of allowing Sirius into our fold say 'aye', all those opposed 'nay'." The members of the Order were very intent now, awaiting the vote. Dumbledore nodded and began. "All those in favor?" Remus found his voice accompanied only by James, Lily, Molly, and Arthur. "All those against?" The room echoed with the resounding 'nay' and Remus' heart sank. Dumbledore, who had neglected to vote either way, fixed his eyes on Remus. "It would seem that there is not enough evidence at this time to convince the members of Sirius' good intentions." The words gave Remus some hope, though they closed the topic for the time being. Dumbledore's blue eyes were on Kingsley again. "Did you have further announcements, Kingsley?" The dark-skinned wizard stood again.

"Just one more, sir. It has been announced that Bartemius Crouch Senior, as part of his campaign for the upcoming election for Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, will allow for the authorization of aurors to use the Unforgivable Curse against Death Eaters, which will give us quite the advantage." Many of the heads around the table nodded in vigorous agreement, Alastor Moody's most of all, his magical eye spinning wildly. Dora caught Remus' eye at the announcement, and smirked. He could almost hear her thinking that these curses could be used against Sirius. Remus, who had previously supported Crouch, now found himself desperately hoping he wouldn't win the election.

The Order meeting ended with more announcements from Dumbledore, who stated that an inside source was informing him that Voldemort was gaining ground with outcast groups to gain more power over the wizarding community. Remus' heart sank. He knew that he should have been working the past full moon to speak with the werewolf packs in the hopes of preventing them from dealing with Voldemort, despite the fact that the Ministry and wizarding community as a whole outcast them so. Now it seemed that he was going to begin his focus on the giants. Hagrid, the half-giant Hogwarts grounds keeper, offered to travel to the giants and attempt to speak with them. Dumbledore agreed to the offer, but made Hagrid promise to return if things got out of hand as "Hogwarts could not bear to lose their greatest grounds keeper". Hagrid had positively shown with pride after that.

Finally, the meeting was complete and the members were filing out, some by floo, and even a couple by broomstick. Dora quickly approached Remus, now that the meeting was over. She'd let her hair become longer and the mousy brown color it naturally was. Her eyes reverted to a bright golden-brown color.

"Remus," she said quietly, placing on a hand on the crook of Remus' arm as if to keep him from running away. "I'm sorry." Remus felt his anger welling up again.

"You deliberately embarrassed me in front of everybody to defame Sirius." A look of hurt flashed across her face.

"No, no, surely you can see. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you've been ignoring the facts! We were doing great, and then you came back with Sirius and now look at us!" Remus shook his head and pulled his arm away from Dora.

"No, Dora. Look at you. Sirius has done nothing, but you..." Remus let the sentence trail off and turned to leave. Dora may have wanted to go after him, but if she did she must have felt the public environment they were in was not appropriate, as she held back. Dumbledore was speaking to James and Lily and they beckoned him over. Despite the fact that they were not so far away, he could not hear a word and supposed that Dumbledore may have cast a silencing charm. Once he was close enough, the noise of the rest of the room dulled then silenced entirely as he was allowed into the charm.

"Hello Remus," Lily greeted with a smile and then a grimace as she looked behind him at what he suspected must have been Dora. "That looked... awkward." Remus gaze drifted over his shoulder to see Dora, who was walking away toward the fireplace.

"Tell me about it."

"She'll probably come over later to ask why we didn't support her in the vote," Lily sighed. "I love her, but she has _got_ to let this one go." Dumbledore smiled at them, amused, then allowed his expression to sober completely.

"I wanted to speak to you three about the Secret Keeper position." Remus swallowed thickly, hoping the conversation wouldn't turn to his abductions _again_. "As you know, I suspect there is someone among us who sold you out. Remus, you have been very faithful to the Potters, but perhaps it is time to choose a new Keeper?"

"What? No!" Remus heart jumped into his throat. "I can do this, Headmaster, I swear it!"

"Now, Remus," Dumbledore cajoled, "nobody is doubting your capabilities, but surely you can see the danger."

"Sir, I insist. I have sworn on my life to protect my friends and I will be _damned_ if I am not doing just that." Dumbledore's eyes drifted from Remus to James and Lily, raising the question to them. James shared a look with Lily before answering.

"Remus is my best mate, Headmaster. If he says he's fine, there's nobody I would trust more with the lives of my family." The old wizard nodded curtly.

"Very well then. I believe that we should take further precaution with your safety in light of recent events. It may be best that you two begin to stay within your home, even if that means missing Order meetings. I am sure that Remus will keep you involved as much as can be. Should you need any assistance, do not hesitate to call on me. Please, be cautious. " Those clear blue eyes drifted between the friends again before focusing on James as though to drive the point home. James nodded to convey his understanding. With nothing more to say, the wizard turned and left. As he did, the sound of the room returned.

"Hey!" An excitable voice alerted Remus and turned to see a short, pudgy, brown-haired wizard smiling brightly. "I'm so happy to see you!" Peter Pettigrew had been a friend of Remus and James since their first day of Hogwarts. However, unlike Remus and James, Peter didn't excel in academics, though that didn't stop him from eventually learning how to be an animagus so that he could spend time with James and Remus on full moons while they were in school. Remus found that he, too, had missed Peter very much and embraced his friend warmly.

"Hello, Peter, I missed you very much! Although, what's this?" Remus held Peter back so he could see the man in full view.

"Oh, do you mean my haircut?" The wizard spoke with pride and had a large smile on his face as Remus appraised his hair, which was rather short in the front, despite being quite long in the back. "It's called a 'mullet'. James recommended it. Do you like it?" Remus eyed his other friend warily, who was struggling to contain his smile. Even Lily was alternating between glaring at her husband and trying not to laugh. Peter was still looking at Remus expectantly when he turned back, a hopeful smile on his face.

"It's, er, dashing, really." Peter seemed to accept his answer as his smile grew.

"Oh, thank you. I rather like it myself. I think I'll keep it." Remus nodded weakly as the friends dissolved into conversation. Peter, who hadn't seen Remus since his disappearance, begged for details on what he mused must have been a 'very heroic escape'. Remus, in turn, uncomfortably explained that Moony had done most of the work and that he'd just sat back for the ride and that Sirius had covered him, making sure nobody followed. At the mention of Sirius, Peter had grown somewhat worried.

"They are saying he's a Death Eater," he said, sounding almost frightened. James threw an arm around his shorter friend.

"No need to worry about Sirius, he's not _really_ a Death Eater. He's a good guy really!" Peter seemed unconvinced.

"Tonks said that you two broke up because of him. Is that true?" Remus sighed audibly.

"We didn't break up _because_ of Sirius. We were _bound_ to break up regardless!" Peter nodded, accepting his explanation.

"So, is it true that he's _staying_ with you then?" James grinned slyly at Remus. Lily, even, couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she caught Remus' eye knowingly.

"Well, err," Remus was _not_ comfortable discussing his relationship - if you could call it that - with Sirius so soon in the game. "I guess you could say that. I mean, he is staying at my flat."

"But," Peter stammered, "I mean are you two... you know..."

"Shagging! He wants to know if you're shagging!"

"James!" Lily smacked her husband in the arm, admonishingly, even as she laughed. Remus wanted to die right then and there.

"No! We are not shagging, _Merlin_!"

"But, Remus, you _are_ going on a date tonight aren't you?" Remus glared at Lily, feeling very self conscious.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but that doesn't mean we're _shagging_!"

"Yet," James supplied with a wide grin. Peter turned wide eyes at Remus.

"So, it's true then?" Remus sighed again.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Peter still looked shocked.

"But... he's a... you're a... but..." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes we are both men, Peter."

"So, are you, er, gay then?" Remus sputtered, though he should have seen the question coming.

"What? No? I mean, well, er, no... no I don't think so. I like women too." James was laughing out loud at this point, completely unable to assist Remus with his explanation. Lily wasn't much help either, despite seeming so much more mature than her husband, as she fell against James' arm, giggling uncontrollably. Peter looked very uncomfortable.

"Well," Remus announced. "As mentioned, I do have a date tonight, so I am going to leave and get ready." Lily managed to get control of herself and nodded as she leaned forward to hug Remus and peck him on the cheek.

"Have a good time, Remus. We'll all have to hang out soon!" James waved Remus off and Peter waved as well, still seeming uncomfortable. With a _pop!_ Remus disapparated to his flat, happy to be out of the awkward situation and suddenly quite nervous for the evening.

 **҉**

"So where are we going?" Sirius turned toward his date, a little nervous. They'd just finished getting ready. While there was little mystery as to what the other would be wearing as they were in the same flat and had to share the bathroom, Sirius was still impressed with Remus' choice of clothes. He'd decided to dress simply, donning black slacks and a white oxford shirt with the top buttons undone. Over that, he'd thrown a simple, but very nice, black cloak with silver fastenings. On his feet, Sirius noted with amusement that Remus had chosen to wear a pair of muggle shoes he'd called "chucks". These were red, standing out from the outfit and giving him an edgy look that Sirius found he rather liked.

For his part, Sirius had chosen his favorite of his new garments: a fitted black robe that hugged his torso and a billowy charcoal-gray cloak with black leather straps for fastenings. He'd spent a few moments earlier cleaning his only shoes, thankful that they were black dress shoes and would go with any of the new clothes he purchased.

"Well," Sirius began to answer Remus' question. "If I told you where we are going it would ruin the surprise." He held out his arm to his date and Remus took it with a smile. With a sharp turn they disapparated and soon appeared in the quiet, sleepy town of Godric's Hollow.

At Christmas time, Godric's Hollow looked like something out of a picture book. Sirius' family used to visit during the winter and eat at a wizarding restaurant in the town before his mother became obsessed with the Dark Lord. As things stood now, he had no fear that his family would arrive in the sleepy town. Snow drifted lightly down around them, illuminated by the warm glow of the street lamps.

"This is Godric's Hollow," Sirius explained. "My family used to come here when I was a kid, but then my mother wanted to disassociate since it's named after Godric Gryffindor." When he turned to look at Remus, expecting happiness or excitement, he instead saw alarm. "Is everything ok?" Remus' eyes snapped toward him and he seemed to hesitate before smiling warmly.

"Yes, everything is fine," he assured.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes, but not on a date." Remus seemed very genuine and continued to smile. "So where are you taking me?" Sirius smiled, noticing at that moment that Remus' hand was still on his arm. He felt proud and warm, despite the cold night. Putting his hand on top of Remus', Sirius pulled him a little closer and led him down the cobblestoned street, not answering the question. A few strides down the road was a street lamp that lit up a door that stood between two muggle storefronts, fairly squashed between them. Over the door there was a wooden sign that simply read "Geoffrey's". Upon closer inspection, one would find that the door, while small, was constructed of quality wood with an ornate iron handle. As Sirius reached for the handle, the door opened on its own and the warm air and smell of quality food beckoned them inside.

Remus' eyes lit up at the sight of the restaurant. Sirius tried to imagine what he was thinking and was pleased to see the amazement on the shorter wizard's face. Geoffrey's was quite a sight to behold. While the entrance was very small and simple, once the doors opened patrons were ushered into a purely wizarding establishment, and a very fine one at that. The restaurant was much larger than the outside would indicate with walls that were adorned in gold-leaf rococo fashion with glittering fairies that danced along the ceiling, providing a soft illumination that was highly pleasant. Lit candles floated above highly polished hardwood tables providing additional light and what sounded like a pleasantly burbling brook filled the air. The majority of the tables were already filled, but Sirius was not concerned.

A well-dressed host approached them from a podium, eying their closeness in a way that Sirius hoped didn't make Remus uncomfortable.

"Good evening, gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"I have a reservation under Sirius Black." If the host was judging them before, he quickly changed his mind. The Black name opened many doors, the majority of them no questions asked.

"Yes, sir, right this way." The host turned on his heels, leading them toward the back of the restaurant. Sirius had floo'd earlier to make the reservation before Remus had come home and specifically requested they be placed at a table as far away from the others as possible. While the Geoffrey's was indeed larger on the inside than one would expect, Sirius was still disappointed to find that the table was not as far from the rest as he would have liked. Eyes had followed the pair as they crossed the dining room, and Sirius could feel their judgment of them, and him especially. While it was not considered proper for two wizards to court, it was especially undesirable among the rich, pure-blood families, who insisted that magical bloodlines be continued. This table, while farther from the rest, was still in the line of sight.

"Is this the most secluded table you have?" The host looked toward him, surprised.

"This is the furthest in the dining room, sir." Sirius didn't feel this would do at all. The last thing Sirius wanted was for either of them to be recognized or for Remus to feel uncomfortable because other diners were looking in on their date.

"I insist on have the most secluded table possible. I specified as much earlier. If there is another seat - even if it is not in the main dining room - that is what I am asking for." The host thought to himself a moment, nodded. With a flourish of his wand and a whispered " _Locomotor!"_ he levitated the table and chairs and led them toward a door in the wall, through the kitchen and past several surprised chefs, and out the back door into a small alley, Remus and Sirius following all the while. Once in the open air, the furniture was set down and the host promptly summoned a jar and charmed a blue fire into it to act as light and provide warmth to the couple.

"I hope this is satisfactory," the host said, turning toward Sirius.

"Thank you, this is perfect." The host smiled in turn and assured them their waiter would be with them momentarily. Sirius turned toward Remus who, as impressed as he had been before, appeared thoroughly flabbergasted now.

"How did you manage this?" Remus asked as Sirius pulled out his chair, insisting on being a gentleman. The black-haired wizard shrugged.

"Being a Black has its perks." Remus looked as though he couldn't believe such a simple explanation was enough, but before he could say anything the door to Geoffrey's opened and another wizard, dressed as nicely as the host, approached their table, a dark bottle of wine in hand.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. My name is Claude, I will be your server. Might I start you off with a glass of Superior Red?" Sirius accepted the wine, and only half listened as the waiter described the night's menu, his eyes fixated on Remus, who seemed intent on the waiter's words, drinking in the moment. Without truly listening to the waiter, Sirius let him leave and sipped from his glass of wine, his eyes still trained on his date, butterflies alighting in his stomach as Remus' eyes fell onto his, the green flecks in his eyes caught in the blue firelight.

"Sirius, this place is incredible. I'd have never known it was here in Godric's Hollow."

"Well," Sirius grinned, "I figured you introduced me to pizza, I'd have to think of something to show you. This is the nicest restaurant I can think of."

"It's certainly the nicest I've ever been to," Remus agreed.

"I had to impress you somehow." Those woodsy eyes held Sirius' again, making him excited and eager to please.

"So, you came here with your family?" Sirius smiled as he thought about the last time his family had come here.

"The last time we came, I was just about to start Hogwarts. We used to come here for special occasions. After I started school, though, my father died. After that, my mother became devoted to You-Know-Who and we didn't go out much after that." Sirius felt Remus' fingers against his hand and looked down briefly at the small touch before returning his gaze to Remus.

"I understand what it's like to have a hard childhood," Remus assured. "When I was very young I got bit. My parents tried to do everything they could for me, but... Well, it's hard to raise a werewolf. We were really surprised that Hogwarts let me in." Sirius smiled warmly.

"I wish I'd known you then. I mastered the animagus transformation my third year. I know your transformations are rough. I could have helped you." Remus returned the smile.

"That's why James and Peter became animagus. But," their eyes locked meaningfully, "I'd have really liked to have been friends with you." Briefly, Sirius imagined how his life may have turned out had they not been friends. Maybe if he'd been sorted into Gryffindor they would have been close? Maybe he'd never have become a Death Eater, and they could have each other to the rough parts of their childhood? Desperately, he wished to have a Time Turner at that moment so he could go back and befriend Remus at Hogwarts. "But you know," Remus interrupted his thoughts, "I'm glad you're here now." Sirius let the warmth of the words wash over him and found that, despite everything that had happened in the past, this was a truly happy moment.

The rest of the dinner was spent with the two wizards trading stories of their childhood. While the food was exquisite, it paled in comparison to their companionship as they laughed about the tricks Sirius had played on his brother once he'd become an animagus, and the antics of Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony - the Marauders, as they'd taken to calling themselves. By the time the tab was paid, leaving Sirius' mokeskin pouch significantly lighter, they were well-fed and warm from the buzz of the wine.

It was quite late now, leaving the couple alone in the quiet street to enjoy the soft decorative lights of the town. As they walked, a gentle snow began to fall, dusting them with white flakes that clung to their hair and shoulders.

"I'm really happy we came here tonight," Remus announced contentedly as they strolled near the church with its stained glass windows. The snow glistened with the colored light and the flakes calling from the sky caught it in stunning displays. Looking down at his infatuation, Sirius was stunned by the way the snow and the warm red and gold glow coming from the church illuminated Remus in a way that made his heart ache to hold him close. Just as he'd been about to reach toward him, Remus placed a firm hand on the back of his neck and dragged his face down, capturing his lips in a kiss that conveyed exactly how happy he was. His lips were sweet and tasted of the red, fruity wine they'd been drinking, making Sirius feel he could become drunk just from their affection alone.

"Let's get out of here," Sirius whispered hoarsely as Remus mouth moved to his neck, his teeth lightly grazing that spot where his shoulder and neck met, causing his knees to nearly buckle. Within a moment a sharp tug at his navel indicated that Remus had disapparated. Nearly instantaneously, they apparated again into the warm flat and Sirius felt the back of his legs push against something, causing him to fall back onto the mattress of the bedroom, Remus' lips still on his neck.

There, in the warm air of the flat, Sirius had a moment of clarity, despite feeling both the effects of the strong wine and his lust for Remus.

"Remus," he whispered, pushing up gently on the man's shoulders so they could look at each other properly.

"Yes?" Sirius licked his lips nervously, but determined to do things right.

"Are you sure about this? It's still so soon. I'd understand if you want to wait -" Remus' fingers pressed against his lips, silencing his protest.

"These are wartimes, Sirius. We don't have the luxury of sitting and waiting to make our moves. Even if we did, I know that I want to be with you here, right now, doing this." Remus' eyes bored into his own, as if to impress Sirius with his sincerity. Finally, he gave in to their desires and pulled Remus down to kiss him, first tenderly, and then with increased urgency as they fed each other's lust.

Remus' hands wound their between the buttons of Sirius' robe and onto his chest. A low hiss ground out between his teeth as the cold digits rubbed against his nipple, his cock instantly hardening and straining against the thick fabric. Deciding he couldn't let Remus have all the control, Sirius lifted his hands to Remus' shoulders, repositioned his legs, and with a small grunt shifted them so that Remus was now beneath him, his lips parted in a pant and a wild look in his eyes that let Sirius know he could be dangerous if he wanted, turning him on even more. Remus' hands were on his hips then, pressing their pelvises together, forcing their cocks to rock against one another, urging a moan from Sirius who, despite his best intentions, found that Remus was determined to be in charge.

Once again he found himself pulled against those lips even as his own hands deftly unbuttoned Remus' shirt, giving up on the last few and ripping it open with abandon, causing the remaining buttons to pop off and scatter into oblivion. The brunet beneath him wasted no time either, forcing off Sirius' cloak and robe. Sooner than expected the men were naked, running their hands against their flesh, eyes half closed as they relished the sensations flowing through them. Sirius ran sloppy kisses down Remus' neck and chest, stopping to run his tongue against a pert nipple, which resulted in a drawn out groan and the twitch of his cock. Unable to stop the rush, Sirius allowed himself the pleasure of delving downward toward Remus' pelvis, stopping to feather kisses and provide nips of affection where appropriate, until finally he was at his prize.

Remus' cock was nestled amongst a nest of curly hair, standing proud with a pearl of precum right at the slit, tempting Sirius. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around Remus and looked up so their eyes could meet. He was worried that he was pushing Remus to hard, that he might already be changing his mind. What he saw, however, was a wild lust that seemed to insist he continue. Not one to disappoint, Sirius obliged. His tongue darted out, licking the salty head of Remus' cock before engulfing him, using his hand to stroke what wouldn't fit, loving the heft and girth, his other hand already stroking his own straining organ.

"Sirius," came Remus' raspy voice, even as his balls were tightening against Sirius' hand. A tug at his shoulders brought Sirius back to face-level with Remus. The second of confusion was replaced with understanding as he felt Remus', legs lift around his hips, granting him access.

"Lube," Sirius responded, eager to please, but also not to hurt him.

"Fuck," Remus gasped. "I don't have any." Sirius smiled, trying and failing to hold back his amusement.

"Don't worry, I know a spell." Leaving the comfort of Remus spread legs, Sirius delved into the pocket of his robe and produced his wand, returned to Remus, and quickly muttered the words to produce a slick substance from the tip, which he poured into his open palm. He spread the slightly warm substance onto his cock, making sure his fingers were slicked as well.

"That's handy," Remus said, once again pulling Sirius towards him. Rather than respond, Sirius smiled against those soft-yet-firm lips as his hand wandered down between Remus' legs. Gently, he slipped in first one digit and then another, preparing Remus so that everything could be as pain-free as possible. Thrusting his fingers inside, curling them slightly, Sirius finally found his target and a load moan tore from Remus, his cock twitching mercilessly. "Merlin, Sirius, do that again!" He was practically riding the fingers within him and Sirius was losing himself to the sight. If he didn't act soon, he was going to cum just from this.

"Are you ready?" Sirius leaned in and whispered against Remus' ear. For his part, Remus was lost in the throes of his own ecstasy and could only nod his head as he rent another moan. Not needing further encouragement, Sirius lined his cock up against Remus' opening and pushed inside. The heat and tightness closed in on him, nearly bringing him to the edge in one thrust.

As soon as he was buried to the hilt, he paused a moment, permitting Remus to adjust before rocking out and back in, slowly at first as he sought Remus' prostate once more. It didn't take him long as Remus cried out, indicating he'd found the right angle. With that, Sirius pulled out and thrust in again, and again, and again. Each time, brushing against that spot. Remus' walls closed tightly around him and before he knew what was happening, hot cum was shot all over his chest as Remus let out a low groan, bearing down on him, his fingers scratching into his back where he'd been hold Sirius close. After that, Sirius thrust once, twice more before spilling himself into his lover and falling against him in a heap of sweat and cum.

Unable to speak, their breath came in quick gasps, their hearts pounded ferociously. Sirius laid his head next to Remus', and wrapped his arms around the other's torso, riding the last waves of their orgasmic bliss. Vaguely, he realized he'd never felt anything this good from any of his sexual exploits, ever. It wasn't just the sex, either. He found himself longing to hold Remus close, to impress upon him the weight of his emotions, which were only growing heavier, and yet more wonderful with each passing day. Distantly, he thought to himself, maybe he loved Remus? He smiled, though, and decided to keep that thought close to himself, like a picture tucked away in a locket. It was much too soon, but someday, after some time and thought, he could tell Remus then.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Green Carnation

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 10

The Green Carnation

Remus came to with a start, a fresh sheen of sweat across his brow and his heart beating furiously. Vague images of Bellatrix cackling as she pointed her wand and the a room filled with Death Eaters, their faces all upside down lingered as he gained his bearings. Above him was just the simple, off-white ceiling of his flat, and soft, wispy breaths played against his neck. He was at home, safe. Sirius was next to him and they were definitely _not_ in Malfoy Manor surrounded by Death Eaters. Remus took a deep breath, deciding he should get out of bed. He couldn't quite see Sirius, but he could feel him, his head resting on his shoulder, curled into his neck, one arm draped over his torso, his hand on Remus' chest, just above his heart.

The events of the previous night came to Remus as a steady stream until he remembered the night in its entirety. Sirius had taken him on a date, they'd had wine, they'd gone for a walk, then Remus had taken initiative. Despite knowing that their relationship - if that's what this is now - would benefit from a slow start, Remus didn't want to wait. He could be abducted Death Eaters again, or worse, Sirius could be taken for his betrayal, killed even. Icy fingers of fear ran down his spine, eliciting a shiver despite being so warm wrapped up with Sirius in the comfort of his bed. He'd meant what he said the night before: these were war times. He'd wasted far too much time trying to live a normal life with Dora and now it was high time he just did what would make him happy, in case this was all the time they had.

He wriggled a little to see if he'd be able to get out of bed without waking Sirius and winced a bit. Last night he'd allowed Sirius to take him. Remus mulled that over in his mind a bit. Having just come out of a heterosexual relationship, if he'd put any thought to it prior wouldn't he have wanted to be the one on top, so to speak? Then again, hadn't Remus put thought to it? His mind flashed to the other day in the shower when he'd been thinking about Sirius, and then drifted again to the night before. It had happened so fast, had seemed so natural. Deciding it was time to be awake too, his cock started to stir between his legs. Quickly, he focused his mind on other things. He wasn't sure how Sirius would feel about the roles being reversed and he knew he was far too sore for a repeat. Besides, he really needed to go to the bathroom.

Slowly, Remus slipped Sirius' arm off of him, trying desperately not to awake his sleeping lover, but at the same time needing to also answer the call of nature. Just as he thought he'd gotten away unnoticed, firm, but gentle, fingers closed around his wrist, drawing his attention back to the sleepy, dark-haired man taking up half his bed.

"Wher' you goin'?" Sirius' question was muffled against the pillow, his eyes only just open, the lashes still touching.

"I'm just going to the toilet. I thought I might make some tea after that. Did you want something for breakfast?" A smirk crossed Sirius' face and he found himself pulled back into the bed, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and urging him close. Without hesitation, Sirius' lips found his own and kissed him softly, insistently. After a moment they parted, Sirius leaning forward to press a kiss to Remus' forehead and whispering that tea sounded great.

"Alright then," Remus said with a breathy smile. "You've got to let me go now so I can get started on that." He felt Sirius stubble graze against his forehead as he smiled and another shiver went down his spine, but for an entirely different reason.

The morning was spent quite normally, despite everything that had happened lately. Remus made tea, Sirius turned on a record and spent some time talking to the owl, Strix, who had taken to hooting quite loudly and looked a little out of sorts. Remus supposed he should pay a little more attention to him and resolved to send a letter later. Earl Grey tea was enjoyed with lemon and even though they were both a little hungry they decided not to leave, though Sirius joked that Remus really needed to do some shopping.

Somehow, the idea that they needed to stay inside was an unspoken agreement between them. Remus had this overwhelming feeling that if they left the flat their moment of peace, of bliss, of happy little nothingness would be tainted by the world around them: the pressure Remus felt to return to work - his _real_ work, not the desk duty he would be assigned to, the pressure he was sure Sirius must be feeling to find his place in a world outside of his family and Voldemort, the stress of explaining their new relationship (not everyone was as understanding as James and Lily), not to mention the entire war effort; all of this was destined to rain down on them and stain their perfect morning after, where they could pretend it was just them in the world and everything was fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus lurched from his thoughts, his full attention brought to Sirius who'd stopped feeding treats to Strix, who was looking much happier now, and flopped onto the couch. Flopped was truly the only word for it. Sirius had, in one swift movement, gone from a standing position to a completely relaxed position in which he was spread across the entire length of the couch, his head somehow finding its way into Remus' lap.

"I was just thinking about how nice this is." Sirius hummed his assent.

"You'll be back to work the day after tomorrow, won't you?" Remus nodded.

"I'll be back to work, alright, but it won't be _my_ work. Kingsley's having me sit at a desk 'until it is determined that I can return to the field'." Remus punctuated his sentence with air quotes and a terrible impression of Kingsley's voice, eliciting a snort of laughter from Sirius.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's only temporary. Your wounds've all healed." Remus hand drifted to his chest where some of the deeper marks hadn't fully faded.

"Yes," he agreed. "Kingsley seems to think I need more time, though. It's a load of bollocks, really. He _needs_ me in the field. I'm the only one who can get the trust of the werewolves and at this rate we are going to lose any chance at an allegiance with them." Remus sighed, feeling defeated at the very thought. After everything that had been done to the werewolves, Remus couldn't fully blame them. It was only his overwhelming beliefs that the world could be changed for the better and that Voldemort was the worst scum of the earth that kept his spirits so high, even when he himself had been discriminated against for his condition.

"Don't worry, you'll be back in the field in no time," Sirius assured as he stretched languidly across the sofa and Remus' lap. "I suppose I need to start work, too." Remus sighed, but didn't disagree. Much as he'd like to say he'd support Sirius so that he didn't have to, he knew it was necessary. Sirius would want to support himself and not rely on Remus, and, to be quite honest, being a new auror didn't exactly line Remus' pockets as much as he'd hoped.

"Have you considered what you'd like to do?" Sirius frowned at the thought. It was more of a pout, really, and it made Remus want to take his bottom lip in between his own.

"No, not yet. I'll think of something, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you will. I can help you look around if you like." Sirius smiled up at Remus and the room seemed a little brighter despite the uncomfortable thoughts that had begun to move in on their happy morning.

"That'd be great. Before we start looking, though, can we get some pizza?" Remus felt his own stomach grumble at the thought and let out a soft chuckle. He supposed it was time to face the world, anyway.

 **҉**

Pizza had to be the most amazing food in existence. If gods existed, Sirius was convinced they dined on the delicious, greasy, cheesy concoctions regularly. He lifted another slice to his mouth, relishing the warm, gooey deliciousness.

"Sirius," His attention turned toward Remus who was talking around his own bite. "Have you considered working here?"

"Here?" In a muggle establishment? Sirius hadn't considered the idea at all.

"Yeah," Remus inclined his head toward the register where take-out orders were picked up. There, taped to the front of the register, was a small white paper that stated in simple black letters "Now Hiring, Inquire with the Manager". Sirius turned back toward the other wizard, not at all sure he'd be great at working in a muggle restaurant. He didn't know anything about muggles! How would he be able to work with them?

"I don't know, Remus. I don't know anything about muggle money or customs." Remus waived him off as though his concerns were invalid.

"I can teach you everything you need to know, it's easy!" Sirius was not convinced in the slightest.

"Look, I'll give you the money to pay for this meal so you can see how easy it is." He shrugged and washed down the last bite of pizza with his cola. "Besides, I bet the employees get free pizza, or at least discounted." Now, there was a perk!

"I suppose you can try to show me the muggle ways."

"It's simple, honest!" Sirius still wasn't buying it.

When the time came for the check, Sirius was right. He felt like a complete imbecile trying to count out the coins and funny bits of paper that Remus assured him were real currency. Cindy the waitress looked annoyed, but waited patiently for him to count it out with Remus' help.

"He's from out of the country," Remus explained to the waitress, who only shook her head, not believing him for a moment. After all, she'd heard Sirius speak before and he'd certainly not had an accent as one would expect from a foreigner. Sirius wondered if he should try. Perhaps French? As it turned out he didn't need to worry about it. They'd paid soon enough and were already out the door, Sirius only slightly mortified.

"That was good, Sirius! You just need to practice it a bit more."

"I'm not so sure I agree with you. Even if I learn muggle money, I don't know anything about muggle life."

"That's not entirely true. You know about music and the record player, which means you have some experience with electricity."

"Electa-what?" Remus sighed and Sirius knew he must feel like he was giving him a hard time, but Sirius really didn't know anything about electricity, and he only knew about the record player because he liked music so much. "Maybe I'd be better off trying some wizarding establishments?" The question hung in the air unanswered as they approached the door to the flat, both of them thinking the same thing. Yes, Sirius _could_ try a wizarding establishment. However, being a Black he wasn't entirely unknown. In fact, his family was fairly well known. He couldn't risk Death Eaters tracking him down by finding out where he worked, and any job that might provide some protection from that - the Ministry or Hogwarts - wouldn't take him in, because, as far as everyone is concerned, he himself is a Death Eater.

"Perhaps," Remus said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Dumbledore seems to agree with me that you've turned a leaf. Maybe you'd be able to work for him at Hogwarts." The idea that Dumbledore might take him in surprised Sirius, but then he would have to move to Hogwarts, which was in bloody Scotland, while Remus lived here in England. No, Sirius decided, that wasn't a viable option.

"I'll figure something out," he assured instead.

Once inside the flat, Sirius became aware of a tapping sound and Strix's hoots of indignation. Walking toward the bird he soon became aware of a gray owl with bright yellow eyes just outside, a scroll of parchment tied to it's leg.

"Oh! That's Alfie!" Sirius watched as Remus quickly opened the window and the strange owl swooped in, circling the room for a moment before alighting on Remus' outstretched arm. "He's James and Lily's owl," Remus explained. After giving the owl a scratch between its wings, he untied the scroll of parchment and let the owl join Strix at his perch, much to the other owl's annoyance.

"Do you think we should let Strix out?" Sirius mused aloud.

"It _has_ been a while since I've sent a letter," Remus agreed as his eyes scanned the parchment. Sirius could just make out large looping cursive that looked like it must belong to Lily. He was certain that any handwriting of James' would probably look like his owl wrote it, not that his own was any better. Looking up at Sirius, Remus announced that Lily had invited them to visit for dinner and that she'd invited Peter as well. Despite being a bit nervous about meeting Remus' friends, Sirius decided this was a good thing. After all, he'd need to meet them at some point if he and Remus were going to have a relationship. Why not just make that time now instead of later?

"Excellent! Now I'll get to meet with all of your close friends."

"Great, I'll send an owl back," Remus responded as he took the letter into the small kitchen. Sirius heard him opening a drawer, probably to find a quill, as his nerves settled in. What if Remus' friends didn't approve of their relationship as much as James had? What if this was some kind of intervention for Remus and they were actually just trying to get him to see the error in his ways and get back together with Dora? What if it was some plan to capture him so he could be punished for his involvement with the Death Eaters? What if they just didn't like him?

"Hey," Remus' voice pulled him from the onslaught of questions filling his thoughts. He appeared to have written a response on the back of the letter and held one of those funny muggle quills that don't have feathers or pots of ink. Soft lips pecked him first on the cheek then the lips. "Don't be nervous. I've been friends with these guys for as long as I remember. Besides, they all went to Hogwarts too. You might even recognize them."

Sirius smiled at Remus' reassurances, though they didn't really make him feel any more confidant. Even if they had all gone to Hogwarts, he'd been so wrapped up in his concerns with his family and Voldemort that he was hardly friendly to anybody that didn't bring him reprieve from his thoughts or his mother. That meant tedious friendships with other Slytherins and secret relations in the night. Still, he nodded his head and watched as Remus tied the note to the Alfie and sent him off before tying another note to Strix, who seemed pleased for the work, and sent him off as well.

"Who's the other letter for?" Remus shrugged a bit in response and hesitated before answering.

"My father." Remus hadn't spoken much of his family at all and Sirius found himself curious. "My mother passed two years back. We don't see each other much, but I send him a letter every now and again. I just... don't want to disturb any peace he's found. My mother's loss was hard on both of us." Sirius remembered the loss of his father when he was young and how it had turned his mother to Voldemort even more than she'd already been. Deciding not to say anything at all, he wrapped his arm around Remus and pressed a kiss into the hair on top of his head.

The day passed fairly quickly after that as Remus showed Sirius some new records, which ended up dissolving into a heavy snogging session right on the floor of the lounge, which then turned into something much more after they'd stumbled their way into the bedroom. Now, they were fully dressed, freshly showered, and holding hands in the lounge.

"We're going to meet them now?" Sirius couldn't believe the bird had enough time to return the letter unless the Potters lived somewhere very close.

"Yes," Remus assured. "They said they wanted us over tonight. Don't worry about if Alfie gets there in time or not, they're expecting us." Sirius didn't know how that made sense - guests who arrived too soon, too late, or, especially, unannounced were heavily frowned upon in the upper class wizarding society he was used to. RSVPs were clear and meant to be sent and returned well before the event. Remus was confidant, though, and Sirius recalled how James had shown up unannounced and Remus hadn't been upset at all. He supposed strict adherence to plans wasn't required outside of the old wizarding families.

"Alright then," Sirius said, trying to quell his nerves and squash the 'what if' questions that plagued him. Remus nodded and in an instant he felt his feet leave the ground and a great stretching and pulling sensation as the two disapparated, only to find his feet almost immediately on hard ground again, standing in front of what looked like nothing until Remus pulled him forward. The action allowed Sirius to know the secret location of the Potters and the home materialized before his eyes. Warmth and pride filled his chest as he realized this act embodied just how much Remus trusted him. Silently, he vowed not to break that trust. Of course, he couldn't share the location even if he wanted to, not being the Secret Keeper. Still, he wanted to make sure to not let Remus down.

As they approached the door, it flung open and a thin red-haired woman with a wide smile appeared, enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Remus, who let go of Sirius' hand to return the embrace.

"Remus! You beat Alfie here!"

"Well you hardly gave him enough time to make the trip!" James materialized behind the woman, who Sirius was assuming was Lily. She didn't look pregnant, though Sirius figured it could still be too soon to see it.

"Is Peter here," Remus asked as he tried to look beyond James as though at any moment Peter might jump out with a smile as well.

"No," Lily replied, "Not yet, anyway. So, this must be Sirius." Suddenly, Sirius found bright green eyes focused in on his. Years of etiquette training kicked in as he held out his hand. Lily gingerly placed hers into it and he bent to kiss it with a small bow as he announced his name, all so automatic and fast that he didn't realize how silly he must look to the far less formal trio until it was all said and done. Remus and James were laughing and Lily had a slight blush and a smile herself, but Sirius felt mortified. He'd not intended to come off so smug and upper-class, it just happened!

"There's no need to be so formal, Sirius!" Lily said with laugh. "Come on in, we can have some tea."

 **҉**

Remus couldn't believe how well everyone was getting along. After they all took turns ribbing Sirius a bit Lily asked him a little about his past. Nothing major, just his interests and what it was like in Hogwarts for him because, despite being in the same grade and vaguely knowing of each other, none of them had really spoke at Hogwarts. Part of that was because Sirius was in Slytherin while Remus and his friends were in Gryffindor. Another part, as Sirius confided in a particularly touching spot, was that he knew he was destined to become a Death Eater. Having friends would only hurt him in the end if he was forced to turn on them or they him. Sirius did, however, recount with great relish how he'd practiced becoming an animagus to get out of the worst of his mothers 'Death Eater training' as he put it.

Once it became clear he liked to use his animagus form to play pranks on some of the other Slytherins and his brother, he became fast friends with James. The two of them went on for nearly an hour about various pranks they'd played, Remus and Lily sharing exasperated glances and the occasional laugh at some of the particularly funny story telling. In the end, Remus began to feel a little jealous. If Sirius had been in Gryffindor, there was no doubt in his mind that he and James may have been best mates. James seemed to pick up on Remus' discomfort because he started telling the story about how Remus had played an integral role in a prank on Severus Snape, which greatly amused Sirius as he knew Severus quite well, having shared a dormitory with him, though they'd never gotten along.

"I don't know how you did it," exclaimed James at hearing Sirius' living arrangements at Hogwarts. "I mean, what did you do about the grease?" Sirius snorted.

"His hair was always so greasy! I used to order my mother's special hair potions and leave him on his night stand. Alas, I don't think he ever took the hint!"

"Oh come on, boys," Lily protested. "Severus wasn't that bad. He was actually quite pleasant to me until the end, and even then I think it was only because he was provoked. If you hadn't strung him upside down I'm sure that he never would have said what he did." She was referring to when James had bullied Severus and held him upside down. His robe had fallen over his face and he'd been very embarrassed. Remus had to admit it wasn't one of James' finest moments. Even now he looked ashamed.

"What happened?" Sirius wasn't there for the event, so he was out of the loop, looking between James and Lily questioningly. James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up even more.

"I was being an arse to Snape, held him upside down and Lily came by and demanded I leave him alone. Snape got mad and he, well, he called Lily a mudblood." Lily nodded.

"We used to be close friends, but we didn't talk anymore after that." Sirius didn't say anything back. In fact, he seemed to have a far away look on his face, like he was thinking about something very important.

At that moment there was a rap at the door and Lily excused herself, happy to be away from the unpleasant memory.

"That's probably Peter," James said cheerily, also happy to no longer be on the topic of his faults. Sure enough, Lily came back into the lounge with Peter and a strained expression on her face. Remus wasn't sure what the cause of the expression could be until Dora followed behind them and everything set into place. Her eyes fell first on his, then on Sirius' and her own features darkened into a scowl.

"What is he doing here?" She spat toward Sirius. "You _do_ know he's a Death Eater?" Lily smiled at Dora as she sat down, tapping the tea pot with her wand and eliciting a thin stream of steam.

"He _used_ to be a Death Eater, Dora. He's defected and saved Remus and, since they've grown so close, we've invited him to visit so we could get to know him." Dora turned her nose up the small group, clearly annoyed. "I don't know why you're so bothered, really. I told you we were going to invite them some time." Dora crossed her arms and started Lily and James down.

"I know you said that, I just didn't think it would be so soon. At the moment he's done _nothing_ to prove we can trust him! It's a little rash if you ask me." James sighed, but smiled at Dora pleasantly.

"He saved Sirius and warned us about the taboo curse on You-Know-Who's name. Besides, it's not like he can reveal our whereabouts. Only Remus can and he's not going to do it unless we ok it first." Lily nodded her agreement and put a hand on James' knee. Red-faced, Dora turned her full attention to Sirius.

"I don't know what you've done to wrap Remus around your finger or why everyone seems to trust you so much, but you'd better hope that you don't break their trust or I'll turn you in to the dementors myself." She didn't stay after that, choosing instead to turn on her heel and leave the way she came.

"I'm sorry about that," Lily spoke up, directing her words to Sirius. "I told her this wasn't a good time, but she was so insistent." Sirius waived her off with a smile.

"It's fine, really. She'll come around eventually I'm sure." Peter, who hadn't said anything up until this point, sat down in the chair between the love seat where James and Lily sat and the sofa Remus and Sirius were on. His eyes kept shifting between Sirius and Remus, taking in their close proximity.

"So," he began in his meek voice. "Are you two really, you know..." He trailed off, but a glint was already in Lily's eyes and she settled them directly onto Remus' own.

"Yes, Remus, do tell us. Are you two really, you know..." Her voice trailed off at the end, but with a smile that let everyone know how eager she was for the answer. Remus had told them they were going on a date. His friends must have been dying to ask about it the whole time.

"Come on mate, tell us!" James was eager to know as well, but more in a way that said he already knew and just wanted to hear it from the source. Remus felt the blush on his cheeks, but tried to settle it down.

"Well, if you must know, the date went very well." This wasn't good enough. Lily was sipping her tea, practically on the edge of her seat. Peter was looking a little uncomfortable, but was also unable to turn his eyes away.

"Did you snog? I'll bet you snogged." James was being an arse, of course, but he was smiling the whole time and you couldn't help but love the guy. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he answered, still not giving any details.

"Well go on then!" Finally, with Lily's encouragement, Remus went into detail about the date. How they'd gone to Geoffrey's and it was right there in Godric's Hollow, how Sirius had gotten them private dining, the wine, the snow, the walk toward the church, how nice it had all been. Of course, he left out the part where they'd found themselves in Remus' bed.

"So you did kiss?" Peter's quiet voice, asking for clarification.

"Of course," Sirius answered. "Remus insisted." His eyes sparked with amusement as he looked down at Remus and he wanted to kiss him again, but was too embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Didn't it feel wrong though?"

"Peter!" The mousy-haired man shrugged looking back at Lily who seemed positively shocked that he'd said that at all.

"I'm just saying," he tried to explain hurriedly. "I mean, no offense to you Sirius, you seem like a fine bloke, but Remus and Dora only just broke up out of the blue -"

"It wasn't out of the blue," Remus interjected. "We'd been fighting for months!"

"Even so, he's, well, he's a man, Remus. I'm sorry, I love you all, but... it just seems wrong."

"Don't be so closed-minded, mate," James said, defending Remus and Sirius. Peter shrugged.

"I can't help it, that's what I think." Remus sighed. He knew not everyone would be welcoming of their relationship. Besides, Peter, while half-blood, was raised by his grandmother who was pure-blood and shared a lot of the views of the pure-bloods, including the belief that it was the duty of witches and wizards to continue their magical lines by reproducing with one another, even though her own son had married a muggle.

"Its fine, Peter," Remus said. "I get it." Beside him, though, Remus could practically feel Sirius seething.

"So, Sirius, what are you planning to do now? Have you got any work lined up?" Lily was smiling pleasantly at Sirius, eager to change the subject since Peter had dampened it.

"I'm not sure yet," Sirius responded, relaxing his tense posture. "I've never really worked before, so I'm not sure where to begin." They talked about various jobs Sirius could get without much training or experience: Knight Bus conductor, any of the shops in Diagon Alley, magical pest removal. Sirius was polite regarding the recommendations, but you could tell he had no real interest in pursuing any of them. Despite Lily's efforts, the mood could not be regained after Peter had expressed his disapproval of Remus and Sirius.

 **҉**

"Thank you for having us over Lily, James." Remus was thanking their hosts as they were leaving, Sirius with his hand already on the door. Truthfully, he enjoyed Lily and James' company. James had the personality he'd always wished for in a brother and Lily was charming and sweet. Peter, on the other hand... Well, Sirius supposed he meant well, but he couldn't help feeling angered by his accusation that Remus and Sirius were in the wrong. Still, Peter didn't seem like he was trying to insult them, just express his genuine confusion by their choice.

"Hang on," James said suddenly, with a look at Lily before he returned his attention to Sirius and Remus. "I'm going to go with you." In that brief glance it seemed like anything that needed to be communicated to the pair was. Truly, the two understood each other in a way few did, that only those who truly loved each other could. Lily smiled and waived them off, as if she'd known the whole time this would be the plan and it wasn't just suddenly decided upon right then and there.

"You guys have fun. Peter and I haven't seen each other in a while, so we're going to catch up. The three men were out the door and it shut behind them with a last cheery goodbye and a peck on the lips between Lily and James.

"Er, James, we were just going back to my flat."

"Nonsense, Remus!" James threw one arm around the crook of Remus' and the other around Sirius'. "I believe I said I owed a pint to the man who saved my best mate!" Without warning, the three of them were suddenly careening through time and space ending in a dark alley just off of a busy street.

"Urgh, where have you taken us, James?" Remus sounded a bit sick, the sudden disapparation having probably caused a small bout of nausea.

"Not too far from your flat!" James was cheerily walking ahead already, leaving Sirius and Remus to follow. Just outside of the alley to the right was a bar with a large lit up sign that read 'The Green Carnation'. Sirius had a sinking feeling about this, and Remus exchanged a glance with him that said they had every reason to be worried.

Inside the establishment, which turned out to cater to muggles, Sirius realized that wherever James had taken him, he must have thought it would please them. All around them were muggles in varying states of dress, or un-dress as it often appeared. There was loud dance music and nearly all of the patrons were male.

"James," Remus spoke up, "Is this a, er..."

"A gay bar, that's right! I thought that this would cheer you up, mate." Remus looked like he didn't know how to respond and just smiled as they walked toward the bar where a muggle man in lipstick and jean shorts was pouring shots for some other patrons.

As they closed in on the bar, the song changed and Sirius saw out of the corner of his eye strange lights coming from a section of the floor where sweaty bodies were moving against each other. The new song had a heavy bass line and strong beat, driving the muggles into an ecstatic frenzy as they danced with one another. Remus' arm was on his elbow. He appeared uncomfortable, but Sirius was starting to enjoy the scene. How ever did muggles manage to make all of this music and these strange throbbing lights without the use of magic? It was exciting, drawing Sirius' interests even more into the muggle realm that he was never exposed to.

"What'll you have to drink?" Sirius' eyes were drawn away from Remus and their surroundings to the bar tender, who was eying James up and down hungrily. James, for his part, was completely oblivious to the attention.

"Just a pint each for me and my mates," James responded cheerily. The bartender seemed bored by their drink choices, but poured the beer and accepted the money from James - who, much to Sirius' surprise, knew how to count out muggle currency. They took the beers to one of the few small tables and stared out at the dance floor, enjoying their beverages. "I'm sorry about Peter," James spoke up, grabbing Sirius' attention. Sirius shrugged in response, not wishing to think about it too much.

"Is Lily talking to him right now?" Remus asked. James nodded.

"She thinks she can get him to come 'round."

"You didn't have to take us here, you know. We could have gone to a normal pub." James smiled at his best mate and swung an arm around him, pulling him into a one-armed hug while taking a long pull from his pint.

"I know I didn't have to! I wanted you to know I really support you and Sirius, though." Sirius smiled as he drank his own beer, his eyes drifting back over to the bar and, there, behind the bar keep, was a help wanted sign.

"Oi, Remus," Sirius began. Remus and James turned their eyes to look at him.

"Do you think I'd make a good bar tender?"

After that the discussion turned toward what Sirius would have to learn before he could even hope to get a job in a bar: the names of popular muggle drinks, how to count muggle currency, and various topics of muggle interest. Remus said there was probably some kind of license he'd have to get to serve alcohol as well, but Sirius knew this was his best bet. No Death Eater would be caught inside of a muggle bar, much less a muggle gay bar. Besides, Sirius really enjoyed the music.

That night, once again fuzzy from the alcohol, Sirius and Remus fell into a jumble in Remus' bed, lips and hands caressing, kissing, and licking at the over-heated sensitive flesh they found. Sirius allowed Remus to take him, despite his nervousness. It had been a long time since he'd allowed anybody inside of him. Even when he was younger at Hogwarts, he'd almost invariably been the one in control.

Remus had taken control the moment they'd set foot past the threshold, though, and Sirius had felt powerless to stop him, not that he even wanted to. When he felt Remus push into him, it was a sensation like no other, coiling in his abdomen, causing his muscles to tense until he thought they couldn't be any tighter, and then Remus had struck that spot within him that made him just lose it. He was begging for Remus and his lover responded eagerly, thrusting deep inside of him until they both fell over the edge. First, Sirius came, and as, his muscles tightened around Remus, he felt him come too. They collapsed against each other, pressing kisses into one another's faces and running their hands down one another's sides as they tried to catch their breath.

"This feels too right to be wrong." Remus' words, whispered sleepily into the crook of his neck, were the last thing that Sirius heard before he fell asleep, as he nodded his head in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Shop

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 11

The Shop

"Reeemuuuuus." The word was a long, drawn-out complaint, bringing every aggravation to the front of Remus' mind.

"Yes, Sirius?" He stood up from where he was looking at cereals to see Sirius leaning precariously against the trolley and looking thoroughly bored.

"Why are we wasting so much time here?" Remus sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, we need food for the flat, and this is where we get it."

"Honestly, though, it takes _so_ long." Sirius stood up a bit and, after a furtive glance to ensure they were alone in the aisle, said quite low "wouldn't it be easier to just pay for a house elf to deliver it from one of those mail order places?" Try as he might, there was no stopping the laughter that bubbled up within Remus. Sirius, for his part, seemed genuinely confused. "What did I say?"

"Sirius, surely you know that normal people shop for themselves? It just seems a waste of money to pay so much for someone else to do it for you!"

"Surely it's not," Sirius protested. "I mean, you don't _own_ the house elf; you're only borrowing them." Remus shook his head.

"When you get a job, you will learn the value of money."

"Oh, Remus," Sirius grinned, "I'm a Black. If there's anybody who knows the value of money, it's me." Again, Remus shook his head.

"No, you know the value of having a lot of money. Soon, you'll learn the value of having only a little."

After another half an hour of shopping, Remus was finally satisfied with their haul and they were heading toward the cashier.

"What you need to do, now," Remus explained, though Sirius looked as far from interested as one could possibly be. "Is put the groceries from the trolley onto the table." The table was the kind with the conveyer belt on it, which brought the groceries to the cashier in an orderly fashion, Sirius hadn't been interested before, but once the black belt started pulling the goods forward, he became intrigued.

"How does it do that?" Sirius was now excitedly pulling boxes and cans from the trolley and throwing them onto the belt as quickly as possible, the poor cashier having to scan twice as fast as he must surely do normally in order to keep up with the demand

"Electricity, a motor, and some rubber," Remus answered simply.

"Wow, these muggles just think of everything." Soon enough, it was time to pay, the true challenge of today's adventures. Sirius had stated he wanted to learn more about muggle life, particularly anything that would help him get a job in the muggle world, where he would be able to avoid Death Eaters. As such, he had to learn how to count money and interact with muggles without looking like an over-excited tourist.

Sirius was painfully slow at counting out the money, but he only needed Remus' help once and had managed to count out the right amount on the first try.

"That's really good," Remus said proudly as they exited with the paper bags. "Next time, I'm not going to help you at all, though." Sirius grinned smugly, though Remus was sure he was still nervous.

"That's fine, really, I've basically learned all there is to know about muggle money."

"Really? What's two quid?"

"Err…"

"That's what I thought!" Remus laughed out loud, delighting in Sirius' confusion. "Don't worry about it, you'll get there. For now, let's just get these home so I can cook something."

 **҉**

"So," Sirius began after swallowing a bite of pasta Remus had made, "you go back to the office tomorrow." Remus nodded, though clearly wasn't pleased. Sirius knew he didn't want to do paperwork, but actually be 'in the field', as he put it. Sirius realised he wasn't entirely certain what Remus' job entailed. "Once you've been cleared for your regular duties, what will your days be like?"

"Well, most of the time it's still paperwork. It's just that the paperwork is about my findings. There's several packs of werewolves all around Great Britain. It's my job to meet with them and attempt to bridge the distance between them and the Ministry." Remus took another bite of his pasta, licking at the creamy white sauce that ended up on the corner of his mouth. Sirius had to talk himself down so as not to jump Remus right then and there, he found the deft lick of the tongue so enticing. "Also," Remus continued, "I'm looking for a certain werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He's wanted by the Ministry, but is very influential among the outcast werewolves. Whatever he wants, they will go with. And…" Remus paused a moment, his mind elsewhere. "Fenrir Greyback is also the wolf who turned me." This shocked Sirius that Remus would _actively_ pursue the man who'd afflicted him,

"Do you want to confront him?" Sirius wondered if this was an act of revenge or something else.

"I'm not sure, really. Part of me does, just to see what he's like because of how the werewolves speak of him. Another part of me wants to bring him down for the Ministry - he's a terrible man, by all counts, but he does speak out against the disparaging treatment of werewolves. A bigger part of me is frightened. He attacked me as a means of revenge against my father. I'm not sure if he'd kill me to finish the job or look at me as a lost son. Both outcomes are unpleasant."

"Do you enjoy being an auror?" Sirius was ready to get off the topic of Fenrir Greyback, but still wanted to know more about Remus' work. Remus returned his question with a smile.

"Very much. It can be tedious at times, but I'm so grateful to have this position, and I really feel like my work may pave the way for greater acceptance of werewolves in the future."

"A world where everyone could feel welcome would be great," Sirius agreed.

As they finished their supper Remus complained a bit about having to do paperwork all day tomorrow and cleared away the dishes from the coffee table with a spell Sirius hadn't been very familiar with. Having grown up so well off, they'd had house elves to do all the housekeeping tasks.

"Now it is time for your next lesson about muggle society!" Sirius wasn't expecting another one so soon, and it had also grown dark outside. What did Remus have in mind?

"Err, ok? What did you have in mind?"

"We are going to the cinema."

"The what?"

"You'll see!" Remus disappeared into the bedroom and emerged again holding a jumper. "It's quite a bit colder now," he began by way of explanation. "Earlier you were wearing you cloak, but muggles don't really wear those, so you stood out a little. If you want to be able to know muggles well enough to blend in you should start dressing the part." Sirius shrugged and pulled on the knit garment, which was just about the right size for him, so must have been slightly too big on Remus.

"A jumper is fine and all, but what do they do about the real cold?"

"They wear coats like this one." Remus was already pulling on what must have been a coat. It wasn't that dissimilar to a cloak, but had sleeves like a shirt and was much shorter. It also fastened in the front with a zip. The coat was quite tight on Remus and made of worn, dark brown leather. Sirius found he quite liked the appearance.

"That looks quite nice on you. I'll have to get one, myself." Remus went up to him, leaned against him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Yes I think you're right." His lips brushed Sirius' softly. "Now, then, off to the cinema."

Remus insisted that they walk to the main road and hail a taxi, like a common muggle might, then have the coach drive them to their destination. Sirius found the drive quite dull and slow. At first, he'd been reminded of the Knight Bus, but shortly after clambering into the small vehicle he learned otherwise.

Once they'd reached their destination, Sirius was again expected to count out the money for the drive. It still took him a while, but he felt like he was getting the hang of it. Certainly, it wasn't nearly as intimidating as he'd first thought. Afterwards, they walked up to a booth just inside the doors of the establishment. All around Sirius were muggles milling about, and the smell of buttery food pervaded the air. Remus was talking to the man in the booth, ordering two of something Sirius wasn't sure of.

"There's a _lot_ of muggles here," Sirius whispered to Remus as they moved away from the man in the booth and toward a line of cashiers. Behind the cashiers there was a lit display showing pictures of beverages and food.

"Just call them people out in public, Sirius. And, yes, there's usually a lot of people at the cinema. Would you like some popcorn?"

"Muggles have popcorn? Er, sorry, I meant people." Remus couldn't help the snort of laughter that came up.

"Yes of course they do!"

"But how do they make it?" Remus pointed to a machine behind the cashier that was filled with popcorn that was currently erupting from a metal pot-shaped item suspended in the middle.

"They use machines. They're quite ingenious, really."

"These people think of everything." Soon enough the wizards had a large cola and popcorn to share and were making their way into a dark room filled with rows of plush red folding seats. Sirius could not figure out for the life of him why so many people would want to sit in the same room, not even facing each other, but toward what appeared to Sirius to be plain white fabric against a wall.

"Sirius," Remus whispered as they made their way to seats in the back of the room. "I want you to remember that what we're going to see is not magical. No matter what is happening on the screen any amount of shouting, talking, pleading, or anything of the sort will have no effect on who you see." Sirius gave a confused look in return.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"You'll see," Remus whispered enigmatically.

Sure enough, Sirius did see rather quickly, but not before shouting at the screen a couple of times, much to Remus' chagrin and the annoyance of fellow patrons. It was like nothing Sirius had ever seen. After several advertisements in the beginning, something called a 'film' began. It was a moving picture that told a story. The characters and the locations changed throughout, there was music and background sound, and, after the film, Remus explained to him that it was replayed over and over without a single change. Sirius couldn't understand why the subjects of the film would want to act in the same way repeatedly for eternity - the portraits in his mother's home and in Hogwarts would certainly have refused such action - but Remus stated that none of the people in the film were sentient.

The concept of films was very difficult for Sirius to grasp. He just didn't understand _how_ they could be created or _why_ someone would even want the film to be the same time after time. However, he also found it highly entertaining and agreed with Remus that they would just have to come back repeatedly until he understood the concept.

 **҉**

Paperwork was the bane of Remus' existence. Every time he finished a stack of papers he looked up, hopeful that the pile of papers that required sign off from a Ministry official would diminish, only to be let down time after time. Most of the paperwork was complaints filed by citizens, much of which had been filed to the wrong department. It was Remus' privilege to read through every paper, signing the ones require signatures, re-routing the ones that needed to go elsewhere, and carefully filing away those that required further investigation.

With a sigh, he sent a complaint to the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. The wizard had purchased a charmed object from his neighbor which, instead of providing protection, had turned his skin green. The man seemed to think this gentleman was a dark wizard, but, in truth, was probably just playing a prank on his neighbor.

Remus' mind began to drift toward thoughts of other dark wizards - true dark wizards, like Bellatrix Lestrange. Even though he was only thinking about her, Remus could still feel his pulse quicken and the first tendrils of fear curled in the back of his mind. _Why_ , Remus questioned himself. _Why am I so afraid? I'm an auror for bloody sake!_ It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion.

Voldemort may be the most powerful dark wizard, working his way up to take over the ministry, but Bellatrix represented something even more frightening. Bellatrix represented the witches and wizards who were devoted to him completely, who would stop at nothing to help him achieve their goal, and who had lost their humanity and their sense of compassion for all. She had captured and tortured Remus and must have countless others as well. And she enjoyed it. Remus remembered how she'd seemed so delighted upon capturing him, how she'd _crucio_ 'd him mercilessly in the basement. Though she must have been a normal person at some point, her devotion had twisted her, could twist others the same way.

With a start, Remus came to, realizing that his knuckles had gone white, his hands having been clenched as he was lost in his own thoughts. After letting them relax, he found small crescent-shaped cuts in his hands from his nails. Maybe Kingsley was right and Remus was more afflicted than he realised? Then again, he'd been fine around Sirius while he wasn't working, except for when they'd run into the Death Eaters. Remus felt that shouldn't count, though. Maybe it was because he had no distraction that he found himself lured into those dark thoughts?

Bellatrix's mocking, sing-song voice entered his head again, and he had to shake his head to clear it. As an auror, Reus was angry with himself. He couldn't let this get to him the way it was, and he certainly couldn't afford to pass out the next time he faced off with Death Eaters. Determined to overcome this, he vowed to himself that he would do anything he could to get around his fears.

"Remus, are you alright?" Kingsley was standing just outside the office, taking in the sight of Remus, his hands again clenched and his gaze unfocused.

"Yes, of course." The other wizard didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway

"I know it's your first day back, but I'd like to talk to you about the next full moon."

"Certainly," Remus replied as we waived his friend and superior into the room, the door shut behind him with a soft click.

"While I think it is in your best interest to remain in the office for some time, we have had reports of some muggles going missing to the west. We believe it to be the work of Greyback's pack if not himself." This was strange news. Typically Greyback kept to the north.

"Do we know why he's chose to travel west?"

"No. We fear he is either trying to rally the werewolf packs and act as their leader." This was a great concern of Remus'.

Fenrir Greyback was vicious and held deep-seated grudges against the Ministry and most of the wizarding world. It was the same grudges that Remus heard echoed across all werewolves: the Ministry doesn't want to grant us rights, the people fear and loathe us, we can't get jobs, we can't live happy lives. Some werewolves, like Remus, managed to find places among society - jobs, homes, loved ones. The majority, however, lived in poverty either moving from one job to the next very quickly (often terminated when their condition became clear), or taking odd jobs that were never steady. Often, they lived near each other, in the poorer neighborhoods of villages and went out with each other at the full moon into the woods as packs, attempting to occupy their wolf minds and avoid the towns while not barricading themselves in their own homes. All people resented being caged. Werewolves were no different in that. While the Ministry was never able to catch Greyback - he was very resourceful - all sightings of him had been in the northern parts of the country for years. Remus had to agree that he would only change location with a purpose in mind.

"He could be very influential." Remus said after a moment.

"That's why I'm talking to you now. I'd like to give you more time to recover, but with this news it's just not possible. We're going to need you out in the field before the full moon to see if you can pick anything up on the situation. If it's as we fear, we'll need to take some countermeasures. We also need you to try to learn more about Greyback's endgame." Remus shook his head.

"Greyback's no friend of the Ministry. If you want my guess, he's going to try to align the werewolves with You-Know-Who." Kingsley's mouth was a thin, firm line set above his chin. Surely he must have known?

"Do they really think that the man who is set to establish pure-blood wizard supremacy over all others will do anything other than treat them as second-rate citizens?"

"I believe Greyback hates the Ministry so much, he'd do just about anything to bring it down."

"All the more reason for us to press on swiftly. I need you, though, Remus. I need you focused and alert. We'll want to make sure that Greyback doesn't learn of your whereabouts while you're investigating. Now that he's not sequestered to the north it will be more difficult to keep an eye on him. He's dangerous." Remus snorted.

"I don't need you to tell _me_ that." His handed drifted automatically to his left shoulder, to the token left from Greyback's attack. Kingsley chose to ignore the comment and began again.

"I want you to go to see a counsellor. Before I can clear you for work in the field, we need to make sure that you're well enough to not be a danger to yourself or others." Remus sputtered. _Counselling?_

"I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say you were."

"I don't need counselling."

"Remus there is nothing wrong with counselling. Plenty of people speak with the counsellors after traumatic events like yours."

"Oh, really then. How many of them are aurors?"

"Remus, you know I can't tell you that."

"That's because no self-respecting auror is going to bloody well go to _counselling_ just because of a little brush with some Death Eaters!" Kingsley shook his head sadly,

"Yours wasn't a 'little brush', Remus. They had you for three days. You were tortured."

"I'm fine." Kingsley sighed and pulled out an envelope from the inner pocket of his robe.

"Have them sign this saying you're ready for field work and everything will be fine. Until then, you're confined to the office." He dropped the envelope on Remus' desk and turned to leave, ending the conversation.

Grudgingly, Remus reached for the envelope and stuffed it into his own robe pocket. A small voice in the back of his head said maybe this would be good for him; a louder, more prideful voice sneered at the idea, concerned about what this would do to his appearance at work. Already he'd had difficulty obtaining the position due to his condition. Would needing to attend counselling make him seem weak, emotionally incapable of his duties? Remus grit his teeth. He'd just have to make sure the counsellor knew he was fine and work through any problems on his own.

 **҉**

Sirius couldn't help but feel a little nervous. For the first time, he was out in the muggle world, making a purchase, without Remus by his side. After the film the night before, he and Remus had spoken at length about muggle clothes: where to buy them, what was appropriate to wear and when, how much they should cost, what colors were acceptable. Honestly, for living so close with one another, one would think the clothing would be similar, but muggles seemed to deem the long, sweeping robes and cloaks as peculiar, opting instead for shorter tops that didn't extend past the hips, trousers, denim jeans, vests, and jumpers - the only thing resembling a cloak or a robe to be worn in public was jackets and coats. While most wizards did choose to wear trousers, it was not uncommon, especially in higher society, to wear the more traditional, floor length robes. Dumbledore was especially well-known for his traditional wardrobe. It was never, ever socially acceptable for a muggle man to not wear trousers, or similar alternative, unless he was Scottish and wearing a kilt.

While Sirius had just recently gone shopping in Diagon Alley, he hadn't purchased much, and his wizard robes and cloaks certainly wouldn't pass among the muggles. Additionally, they decided that if he was going to try to get a job in such a social place as a bar, he'd have to look at least somewhat in fashion. Sirius hoped that didn't mean he'd have to wear the same shorts the bartender had worn at the Green Carnation. Remus assured him it didn't, but what if Remus was more out of touch with muggle fashion than he realised? Either way, Remus deemed Sirius capable of selecting his own clothes and tasked him with shopping on his own for two muggle outfits that would pass for normal.

The bell on the door chimed as Sirius stepped over the threshold of the muggle establishment, wearing his existing trousers and shirt and a borrowed jacket. There were racks of clothes on either side of him and he felt overwhelmed already. It was only shopping, Sirius reasoned with himself. He could handle this small task.

An hour later and Sirius found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror outside of the cramped dressing room, a crumpled pile of clothes in the corner. This outfit was a pair of flared jeans and a bright, salmon-colored, button front shirt. He hated it.

"That doesn't look to be your style." Sirius turned toward the voice to find a curvaceous brunette staring at him, an amused smile on her red lips. Her hair was teased out, a bit of a wreck really, and she wore a short skirt over dark stockinged legs with rips in them. A long, unbuttoned coat and low-cut, black shirt completed her ensemble. Sirius was certain this woman was a muggle. He felt a bit nervous, like this person would _know_ that he didn't belong here, that he was a wizard. That was absurd, however. Hardly any muggles knew about the existence of magic.

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "I think you're right about that."

"Do you need a hand? I could take you down the ways a bit. There's another store that might have what you're looking for." Sirius wondered if the offer to help was peculiar behavior for a muggle. Regardless, he didn't want to put too much thought into it - after an hour of trying on garments he was growing tired of his lack of success.

"I'd appreciate it. Let me have a moment, I'll change and we can go." The brunette practically beamed. Sirius changed out of the store's clothes and into his own and looked at the pile of rejects in the corner. It felt wrong just to leave them there like that. Sirius glanced around furtively, making sure he wouldn't be seen, then pulled out his wand and whispered a quick spell to fold the clothes and stack them neatly in the chair. He felt a little better about that.

The brunette was still outside of the dressing area, still smiling. Was this really normal muggle behavior?

"'Bout time then. Come on, the shop's just down at the end of the street." They were out the door without a second glance. "So, then, my name is Jessica." The muggle looked back at him awaiting his answer as they walked down the lane.

"Sirius." The girl gave him an odd look before sighing.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit common really."

"Sirius?" He'd always thought he'd had a rather unique name, himself. At least, he'd never met someone who shared his name.

"What? Surely you've heard the name Jessica? It's real common." Sirius had to laugh at that. The poor girl thought he was responding to her name.

"No, my name is Sirius - like the star!"

"Oh! Now that is a brilliant name!" They stopped in front of another shop and stepped in. Immediately, Sirius was shocked at the difference. Denim, black, and leather were on nearly every rack, nestled among plaid, white, and other colors, and there was a section of the store that seemed reserved for selling vinyls. "I think you'll find what you're looking for in here." Sirius could only nod in agreement.

A short while later, Jessica had helped Sirius pick out a leather jacket, some overly-tight faded jeans, a white button-front shirt ("don't bother buttoning the top four"), and an extremely tight, short shirt (which Jessica called a t-shirt), that ended just Sirius' hip bones, leaving his midriff partially exposed if he even lifted his arms a little. Overall, he thought the clothes looked nice and Jessica was emphatic that they looked great.

Sirius was still grasping muggle money, though he felt confident that he could count the money out, he wasn't sure what the conversion to knuts, sickles, and galleons would be. Despite this, Sirius knew that the leather jacket was going to put a large dent in his gold, and he hoped Remus had given him enough muggle money (he'd pay him back in gold later) and that he'd be able to get a job soon so he didn't feel so dependant on him.

Tentatively, Sirius made his way to the front where a bored-looking muggle was reading a magazine. The muggle looked up, disinterested in Sirius, but when his eyes passed over Jessica he put the magazine down and was all smiles.

"Oi, Jess, didn't see you come in." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"That's because you don't pay attention, Lucas." The young man shrugged, not denying the accusations.

"Who's your friend here?" Lucas jutted his chin towards Sirius. As a Black, Sirius was beginning to take offense to being spoken about as though he wasn't in the room.

"My name is Sirius Black." He put the clothes on the counter and held out his hand for a shake. The muggle looked at him for a moment before accepting the handshake, making Sirius wonder if he was being too formal again, or if muggles simply didn't shake hands very often.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius Black. I'm Lucas. I see you're friends with Jess, here?"

"Oh, we've only just met," Jess announced. "He needed some help shopping and I was bored." Lucas' eyes shone a bit at that.

"I see, so you two aren't, err…" So that was it. Sirius should have known sooner that Lucas must have a thing for Jessica. He supposed if he liked women he'd be interested in her as well.

"No, Lucas, we're not. It'd take someone pretty special to lock me down." Sirius thought Jessica may have been trying to catch his eye as she said that, but he pointedly ignored it and instead reached into his pocket for the muggle bills, hoping he had enough.

Jessica and Lucas continued to speak back and forth while the clothes were rung up. They were engrossed enough in their conversation that they didn't notice that it took Sirius slightly longer than the average person to make sure he had the right amount (thankfully he had enough plus a little extra) and received the correct change in return. Finally, they were leaving the shop, Lucas promising to stop by Jessica's bar later.

"You own a bar?" Sirius asked, curious.

"No," Jessica snorted. "I _work_ at a bar. In fact," she looked at the watch on her wrist, "I need to head that way soon. I have a shift tonight. You could drop by sometime if you like. It's the Rickety Stool. Here -" She grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled one of the featherless quills from a pocket in her coat and wrote an address on Sirius' hand. "In case you decide to stop by." With that, she turned and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Sirius confused.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Counselling

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 12

The Counselling

'Philip Neuman, Healer, Specializing in Matters of the Mind' was embossed in gold lettering on the red door Remus stood in front of. On either side of Philip Neuman's office were similar doors leading into muggle office buildings for law, or medicine, or dentistry. Though the business was out on the muggle streets of London, it had charms in place that incited the non-magical community to simply ignore its existence.

With a sigh, Remus pushed through the door and into the small reception area. A perky witch greeted him from a counter.

"Hello. I sent an owl over earlier today to schedule an appointment with Healer Neuman. I also have these forms for him." Remus slid the envelope containing the forms to the receptionist. She took a moment to look over the forms and check a scroll of parchment with names and times written in purple ink.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I have you on the list. Let me just send these forms over to Healer Neuman and he'll be right with you." Remus nodded then made his way over to one of the plush purple and magenta chairs in the office. Vaguely, he registered that the receptionist used the same folded paper charm that the Ministry used to send memos to deliver his paperwork to Healer Neuman.

While he was waiting to be called back, Remus' eyes landed on a copy of the most recent Daily Prophet. He hadn't had the opportunity to read today's paper, so he picked it up and glanced over the front page. An annoyed picture of Kingsley looked back at him - Kingsley hated being in the paper. The headline read 'MISSING MUGGLES: THE WORK OF WEREWOLVES OR HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED?' After a quick skim of the article, Remus could see that the reporter - a Rita Skeeter - had taken the news of the missing muggles and placed the blame on Voldemort, despite Kingsley's statements that aurors believed it to be the work of a highly dangerous werewolf, that there'd been no Dark Mark or Death Eater sightings at the time. Remus knew exactly who that werewolf was, but, somehow, Skeeter managed to skip that part and the rest of the article became a smear campaign against werewolves, painting them as violent creatures who stole innocents in the night, before returning to the idea that it was Voldemort behind the acts and that werewolves must be following him.

The anger that coursed its way down Remus' veins was fire and ice. It was people like this reporter that made the public so afraid of werewolves when the majority are simply trying to live day-to-day, completely normal lives! No wonder Kingsley wanted Remus on the job quickly. With publicity like this, Greyback wouldn't have much trouble convincing other werewolves of his cause.

"Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up to a door on the far left of the room to see a handsome, sandy-haired wizard in lime green robes. Quickly, he folded the paper and placed it face down on the table, trying to slide it under a copy of Witch Weekly ('Featuring the hottest cauldron colors and styles of the season!'). Hopefully nobody would read it, and the next day's paper would have a feature that didn't make all werewolves out to be criminals.

Within a moment, Remus was following the wizard down a small hall and into a room that was lit only by the fireplace and a few candles on various surfaces of the room. The wizard Remus presumed to be Healer Neuman sat in an oversized armchair, a small table with a kettle and teacups next to it, and gestured for Remus to sit in the matching one facing it. With a flick of his wand, the wizard had a piece of parchment and quick-quotes quill in the hair next to him. Another flick pulled forward a small table set with a kettle and tea cups.

"Thank you for joining me today, Remus. I am Healer Neuman, though you may call me Phil." Remus nodded stiffly. He just wanted to get this over with. "Do you mind if I use a quick-quotes quill for our session? It frees up my hands and my mind so I can focus my attention on you, the patient." Already hating this, Remus once again nodded his head. "Fantastic. I read through the paperwork sent to me and I see you've recently been the victim of a Death Eater attack and were held captive for three days? Let's start there." Remus balked at the Healer's straight-forward request. He supposed he _did_ just want to get this finished already, but at the same time he didn't want to go into detail about his experience with a complete stranger.

"With all do respect, Healer Neuman -"

"Oh, please, call me Phil." Remus sighed.

"Alright, _Phil_ , with all do respect, I need to get back to work. I'm an auror and I have a very important case that requires my immediate attention. All I need is for you to sign that form saying I'm well and then I can return to my duties, which are - by the way - making the world a safer place for you and all of your loved ones." Remus ended his statement with a tight smile, hoping the Healer would just get the idea and sign the paper so he could leave.

"Ah, Remus, but I can't do that. One can't simply make assumptions like that, especially after what you've been through! It would be positively unethical for me to do so."

Frustration, combined with Remus' earlier anger, were mixing to create a rather uncomfortable emotion within him. He felt very nearly like a pot about to boil over. Phil must have noticed this as he flicked his wand again and there was steam coming from the kettle. The quick-quotes quill noticed as well and was furiously scribbling away.

"Come now, Remus. Let's settle in for a moment and talk about things. Here's some tea now, that's it." The kettle tipped its contents into a teacup, which then floated its way toward Remus' hand. Remus accepted and took a sip of the hot beverage and tried to calm himself.

"Look, my work is very important. I can't simply put it off," Remus tried to explain.

"Absolutely, Remus. You know what else is important though?" Green eyes peered out from under the wizard's blonde bangs as he took a sip of tea. When Remus didn't answer, he smiled and began again. " _You_ are important, Remus. It is my job to make sure that you are healthy enough to do your job to the very best of your abilities. So, if you are well, as you say you are, you'll tell me what happened and I'll be able to see that you are well and I'll gladly write on your form and send it away for you, and you do not have to return."

"And if you decide that I'm not well?"

"Well now, if that is the case, I'll ask that you return for a few sessions until we work out whatever needs to be."

"How long would that take?"

"Oh, it depends. Some people take years." _Years_!? Remus didn't have that kind of time! "Now, now," Phil began again. "If that's the case we will talk about it in detail then. There's no use getting worked up about the 'what if's. For now, let's just talk about what happened."

With a sigh, Remus decided that it was in his best interest to simply cooperate. Kingsley wasn't going to let him back to work unless he had a signed form in hand, and Phil wasn't going to sign the form if he didn't talk. He tried to be as even-sounding as he could in his retelling, but his resolved stumbled at certain parts: when Bellatrix had him trapped, when he met Voldemort the first time, when Bellatrix _crucio_ 'd him until he thought he might go mad, when he was strung upside down and his skin was cut open for Voldemort's pleasure, Bellatrix's sick, sadistic smile, her eagerness to torture him, not for information, but just for the _pleasure_ of it, and finally how he had to give in to the wolf - that part of himself that he tried to always ride above - just to escape. Talking about these things brought an unbidden quickness to Remus' pulse.

His hands started to shake and Remus couldn't look the healer in the face, for fear that he would be judged both for being weak and for being a werewolf. By the time he was finished, Remus was speaking barely above a whisper. He hated himself for being so weak. Here, he was supposed to be fine, a strong auror who could get through any set of horrors thrown his way, and yet… Clearly, he was not.

"Thank you, Remus. I know this was very difficult for you." Remus shrugged, not feeling like saying another word.

"I have to commend you for facing the fear of yourself, though. It must have been very difficult for you to come to terms with a part of yourself you so clearly hate and fear." He meant the wolf.

"It was the only way." Phil nodded.

"Perhaps." The quick-quotes quill scribbled something down and Phil looked it over, then nodded. "Remus, I'd like to see you back here. I believe you are suffering from some post-traumatic stress. We can work on your fears of Bellatrix and talk about your experiences more. I think you'll find my sessions will help you overcome these. I'm sure, as an auror, you can see the benefit in this." Remus snorted.

"No offense, Phil, but I would very much like to never discuss this again." The sandy-haired man revealed pearly teeth as he smiled.

"I understand, Remus. However, I'm afraid I have to insist." Remus sighed. Did this mean he wasn't going to be able to return to work? Kingsley was very clear that he'd need to have the healer sign off on his return. "I'm going to ask that you come in once a week for a session. I believe with time you will make a full recovery. In the meantime -" Phil lifted a bit of parchment from the small table next to his chair and signed it with a different quill before handing the paper to Remus. "This will allow you to return to work. Try to stay out of situations directly involving Death Eaters or You-Know-Who. Being in such a situation would make your recovery difficult at the present."

"Sure, I'll just send them an owl to say I can't play for a while." Despite his snarky response, Remus was still nervous as he accepted the parchmen. It was a signed release form allowing him to return to work. Remus was awash with relief. With this paper, he'd be able to continue his work preventing the werewolves from becoming rallied by Greyback and give them a fighting chance at earning their rightful place in society while preventing Voldemort from gaining the werewolves as allies.

"Thank you," Remus breathed out. Phil just smiled.

"I'll see you next week, then, Remus.

" **҉**

"What do you think?" Sirius had been eager to show his new muggle clothing to Remus and had waited for a while for him to come home. As soon as he heard the tell-tale _pop_ of Remus' arrival, he'd jumped up from the sofa and stood before him in his new clothes (the jeans and the t-shirt). Remus, who had at first seemed tired, now began to smile as he took Sirius in before stepping forward.

"Looks great," Remus practically purred as he pulled Sirius towards him and captured his lips in a kiss. Sirius was quite eager to return the affection and melted into it, bringing his hand up to caress the other man's cheek. "Really great." Remus gasped between their kisses, pulling Sirius hips against his own. "I'm surprised you did so well, honestly." Sirius pulled back and grinned down at Remus.

"I did have a little help," he confessed. Remus arched a brown in question. "It's actually a bit funny," Sirius began to explain, then told Remus about running into Jessica at the shop and how she helped him pick out his clothes. Then he told him about how Jessica actually worked at a bar and demonstrated how she'd written the address down on his hand.

"So I have competition now, then?" Remus' eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Not at all." Sirius bent forward and kissed Remus again then let his lips trace their way with light kisses toward Remus' ear. "Would you like me to show you how little you have to worry about?" Sirius could feel Remus' cock twitch against him, they were still so close together.

"Oh, I'd like that." Sirius grinned then gently guided Remus toward the bedroom, kissing him as he unbuttoned the wizard's cloak. As he continued to guide him to the bed he slowly removed the cloak and then unbuttoned the auror's robes underneath before reaching the object of his conquest.

Remus' cock was firm and heavy in his hand underneath the smooth fabric of his boxers, and as he grasped it the man let out a gasp that slowly turned into a low moan. Sure that Remus' legs were now against the bed, Sirius pushed him gently onto his back and kissed his neck while he continued to lightly stroke him, sucking and nipping gently and inciting the most delicious sounds from his lover.

Taking those sounds as permission to continue, Sirius stopped stroking just long enough to remove the boxers. The room was dark and unlit, the sun already having set due to the early days of December. The only light in the room came from the lounge through the bedrooms open door. Even so, Sirius was able to make out the length of Remus' cock as he sat back to take in the sight of his lover with the robe opened and pushed aside, but still covering his arms, his torso and legs exposed, his erection standing firm with a bead of precum right on the head.

"Bloody hell, you're fuckin' sexy," Sirius breathed.

"Come here," Remus growled, pulling Sirius' face toward him to press his lips against him fiercely, even as his hands reached for the hem of the t-shirt covering Sirius. When they parted so that the shirt could be lifted overhead, Sirius kicked off the jeans he'd purchased, then turned his attention to Remus' cock. Teasingly, he flicked his tongue out and over the slit in the head, tasting the salty precum and earning a loud groan from the man beneath him. Fingers wound their way into Sirius' hair, pulling them while simultaneously pushing on the back of his head. The salty taste of Remus' cock was driving him wild and he couldn't help stroking himself as he felt Remus' control fade.

Soon Remus' hips were bucking up and it was all Sirius could do to not choke as he felt the cock sliding into the back of his throat. He wanted more, though. Blindly, he reached for the jeans, knowing his wand had been in the pocket. He pulled up from Remus' cock only long enough to whisper the spell, then returned to sucking on the swollen member as he took his now lube-slicked fingers and reached behind, inserting the digits into himself and moaning at his own ministrations.

"Sirius," Remus' voice ground out over the heavy breathing and sucking sounds and Sirius' own heartbeat loud in his chest.

"Not yet," Sirius protested, pulling from Remus so he wouldn't cum so soon. Surely he was prepared enough he decided.

"What?" Remus looked confused, but Sirius knew how to quell his thoughts. He straddled Remus' hips, took his cock and positioned it carefully behind him before allowing himself to sink down onto it slowly. "Oh fuck." Remus' words ground out and into a long moan, his hands reaching up to take Sirius' hips. As the cock filled him deeper and deeper the mix of pleasure and pain made Sirius moan and gasp as he through his head fell back as he leaned so that his hands could rest behind him on the mattress.

Within a matter of seconds Remus was fully sheathed within Sirius and the men were panting, afraid to move lest their ends come too quickly. After a moment, though, Sirius lifted himself up a little then settled himself back down. Remus rewarded him with a moan, then helped him, lifting him up off his cock then pulling him back down.

Soon enough they had a rhythm, Sirius lifting himself with Remus' aid then pulling himself back down, steadily with more and more force. Sirius lifted up again, letting his hand drift between his legs and stroke himself. When Remus pulled him back down, the cock inside of him brushed against him in such a way that pleasure burst in front of his eyes, electric currents ran down his spine and his mouth opened in a loud moan that might have been Remus' name.

"Oh fuck, do that again Remus!" His lover complied and thrust into him again and again against that spot. The bed creaked and groaned beneath their weight and movements and any neighbors Remus may have had must surely have been disturbed, but the men rocked against each other anyway, lost in their lust.

"Oh! Fuck! Sirius!" Remus thrust into him again, deep and hard and Sirius knew that he was cumming and that knowledge alone was enough to bring him to his own edge. He felt his balls tense and then he was spilling himself over his hand and onto Remus' stomach and chest as he felt Remus thrust into him twice more before they collapsed against each other, a sweaty and cum-covered, but completely satiated mess.

They lay together for a while like that, enjoying each other's presence without saying a word. Slowly, their pulses steadied and their bodies began to cool. Sirius's head lay on Remus' shoulder, and he was able to look out over the plane of his chest. He could just see the sparse hairs and the ridges of the remaining scars. Gently, he traced one of those scars with his finger. As he did so, Remus' hand came up to grasp his and he turned to look at him.

"Sirius, I wish you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Remus wouldn't meet his eyes, instead looking down and off into the far corner of the room.

"I hate my scars. Don't they bother you?" Sirius felt a pang in his chest that Remus could hate any part of himself.

"Of course not. I can't hate anything that's a part of you." Remus looked him in the eye now and seemed to accept his answer. "Now, then, before I sound like a complete girl, let's get cleaned up and have some supper."

Sirius sat up, grabbed his wand, and whispered a quick cleansing spell - though they would need a proper shower before long - and pulled his boxers back on. Remus followed suit and they soon found themselves in the small kitchen.

"So," Sirius began. "What are all of these muggle contraptions in here? I've been meaning to ask."

"You really don't know?" Remus looked mildly amused. "I've grown up always seeing these kinds of kitchens. I forget sometimes that there are a lot of wizards that have never seen these." Sirius felt a little ruffled, almost embarrassed that he didn't already know.

"Well, I know what they do! And I know they use that electricity thing you told me about."

"Alright then." Remus walked over to the upright white rectangle that Sirius thought of as a cupboard, but made a light humming sound and kept the food in it cold without the need of magical spells. "What do you think this is called?" Sirius shrugged.

"I haven't the foggiest. A cold-cupboard?" Remus smiled and shook his head.

"A refrigerator. And this part, up here, is the freezer. It keeps things even colder." Sirius looked on, committing the names to memory as Remus explained the names of the devices while he pulled out ingredients for food. They had simple sandwiches and crisps, but by the time Remus was finished making them Sirius knew what a refrigerator and freezer were, what the stove and oven were (these were the easiest as they were only slightly different from the wood-burning ones he'd seen before), and what the toaster oven was. Remus assured him that these were very common and in nearly all muggle residences.

"Do you think I know enough now to pass for a muggle?" Sirius and Remus were now sitting on the sofa by the coffee table with their plates of sandwiches and crisps. Sirius really wanted to start contributing more. What he managed to pull from his vault would run out soon and after his last trip into Diagon Alley he didn't want to risk another so soon. With a muggle job he could pay Remus back for the hospitality and maybe get his own flat. He didn't mind living with Remus, but he didn't want to put too much pressure on their new relationship either.

"Not quite," Remus said at last. "I think you're nearly there, though. I think it will just take time and some more exposure. Moreover, if you want to be a bartender you'll want to know the drinks muggles like." Sirius nodded in agreement. Of course Remus was right.

"So what you're saying is we should go drinking!"

"Well I guess that's the best way to learn." Sirius grinned wide. "Although if we order all of the drinks between the two of us we'll be pretty pissed. We should call in some back up."

"We could invite James! He's a nice bloke."

"Of course! We should really invite Peter, too. I don't feel right being at odds with him." Sirius didn't like the idea of spending more time with the mousy-haired wizard, but Remus did seem to think of him as an old friend. Maybe they could mend things a bit? Perhaps he'd see that their relationship really wasn't that strange and he could accept them?

"Let's send an owl and see if they're interested. We could go to the bar that - oh no." Sirius had wanted to go to the bar that Jessica had invited him to, but when he looked at his hand, the ink had been smudged so badly that he could no longer make out the address. Remus smirked.

"I'm sure we can just go to any bar or pub in town. Besides, I was feeling a little jealous anyway." The mirth in his eyes let Sirius know he was only teasing, but he took the bait anyway and leaned in to kiss Remus, their supper half-eaten and forgotten on the coffee table.

"Now, now," he chided. "I can't have you thinking anyone else has my attention."

" **҉**

Remus wove his fingers into Sirius' hair as he leaned against him, enjoying the feel of the moment as they relaxed. They had finally finished their supper and it was already growing late. Sirius had picked out a record and there was the low sound of guitars and deep vocals of Jimi Hendrix drifted in and out of his focus, the volume turned down so they could talk quietly and still be heard.

"How was your first day back to work?" Sirius had finally asked, but Remus hadn't really wanted to talk about it. He didn't want to tell Sirius about how it felt to be forced into signing documents all day and not being permitted to return to his true duties until he agreed to counseling, or how Healer Phil felt he truly needed it. However, he was excited that he would be returning to work as long as he agreed to continue visiting the healer, and he did want to tell Remus about Fenrir Greyback, especially since it may require some travel on his part. The full moon would be in only a few weeks, too. He should set those expectations with Sirius.

Just thinking about revealing those vulnerabilities made Remus' pulse quicken. He wondered if he could just tell Sirius part of what happened and keep the parts about counselling to himself. Their relationship was still so new. How truthful did he need to be?

"Remus?" Sirius pulled back a little and looked into Remus' eyes, a little worried.

"Sorry I was just thinking about work actually. Today was dreadfully boring. Nothing but paperwork all day. Soon, though, I'm going back to the field."

"What does that entail for you?" Remus took a breath, happy for the easy subject and began explaining the missing muggles and how the aurors suspected that Fenrir Greyback was on the move. He'd tell Sirius about the counselling. Eventually.

"That definitely seems like something You-Know-Who would want. He wouldn't treat them well, though. Werewolves are considered second-class, but they're still above muggles." Remus nodded in agreement.

"I guess the problem is that the werewolves believe the Ministry rates them beneath muggles." He let out a deep sigh. "I wish we didn't feel the need to rate people by their magical ability or their breed. I want a world where we can all coexist peacefully."

"Do you think it could really happen?" Remus considered this: a world in which werewolves, goblins, elves, magical and non-magical humans, giants - everyone - could exist on the same plane of respect with the same rights.

"Perhaps not in a true, idealistic sense. I don't see goblins and giants having wands, after all. But what about half-giants and half-goblins? What about treating these creatures with respect regardless instead of assuming them to be second-class citizens. Let's take the time to educate people. We should bring awareness, acknowledge the dangers where they truly lie and dispel the fears that the populus mistakenly holds onto."

"That's a tall order, there, Mr. Lupin." Remus smiled at his grinning lover.

"Perhaps. I like to think it will happen someday, though."

"For now, you'll just have to make sure the werewolves don't follow Greyback." Remus nodded.

"That's priority number one. Speaking of werewolves, the full moon is in just a few weeks." Every month it seemed to come faster and faster.

"You know I wanted to ask you how that works for you, but I wasn't sure how."

"There are some woods that are fairly distant from any humans. Most werewolves don't want to hurt anybody. We meet as a group and enchant the woods to keep people out for the night, though it also has a strong reputation for being inhabited by wolves, so people stay clear anyway. Since we are there as a group, we tend to keep each other occupied. Some choose to barricade themselves instead. I used to use the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade."

"Really?"

"Yes, but being confined and alone during a transformation is very painful. That's why the residence think it's haunted. It wasn't ghosts they heard, It was me."

"And now you roam about with these other werewolves?"

"Most of the time. It's good because it keeps me in contact with them. I'll pick up tidbits about Greyback that way. I'd like to convince them that the Ministry is on their side so that they don't feel the compulsion to side with Greyback, but current legislation makes that very difficult."

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time. With an upstanding citizen like yourself representing the werewolves, surely they'll come around."

"I hope so. There are those who would oppose it, though. Do you remember Dolores Umbridge? She was a Slytherin, but I think she was a grade behind you."

"I think so."

"Well she's a terrible woman. Severely anti-muggle and anti-werewolf. She just entered the Improper Use of Magic Office. She's not in power yet, but I'm keeping an eye on her." Remus shuddered to think what might happen if she gained any power, but also knew from what he was told that she seemed ruthless. Politics and ruthlessness went well together indeed.

"You know, Remus, I could join you on the full moon if you like." Immediately Remus' heart leapt into his throat. It was bad enough Sirius had already seen him once!

"No, it'll be far too dangerous."

"Nonsense! I am an animagus, remember?" He chose that moment to morph into the large black dog that was his form and immediately began licking Remus' face.

"Oh! Merlin! Stop it, Sirius! Ugh, so much drool!" Sirius transformed again, grinning down from his now higher position.

"Nobody's going to hurt me while I'm Padfoot."

"We'll see." Remus really didn't want to be seen as a werewolf again. It would be nice, though, to have a comforting presence to wake to. Still, he reasoned, it really would be dangerous.

That night the nightmare returned again and Remus woke with a start in Sirius' arms. Somehow, he'd managed not to wake his sleeping lover, even with his heart pounding. Settling against the pillow and taking some calming breaths, Remus decided that maybe Phil was right and he _did_ need the counselling. He wondered again if he should tell Sirius about it or if it would worry him for no reason.

Remus decided he'd think on it more later and that getting sleep so he was ready for his first day working on the Fenrir Greyback case was more important. He closed his eyes again, happy to feel Sirius' presence as the arm at his waist tightened, lulling him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Rickety Stool

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 13

The Rickety Stool

Remus' eyes dragged over the reports, taking in nothing. There'd been no sign of the muggles since they'd gone missing, and it was generally suspected now that they'd be dead. Since then there had been no sign of Fenrir Greyback, which could mean anything. Had he just killed the muggles for fun and was now melding back into the forest from whence he came? Was he still on the move, talking to werewolves and rallying to potentially join Voldemort? Remus felt sure that he was, but then… where was he? Contacts in areas more densely populated with werewolves hadn't seen him either. Of course, it was always possible that Greyback had bought their silence.

"Alright there, Remus?" Kingsley stood in the doorway of his office, a cup of tea in hand. Remus gestured to the report in front of him.

"There's been no sightings of Greyback and my contacts are coming back dry."

"Are we sure they haven't seen him or heard anything?" Remus shook his head.

"Greyback is quite formidable. He could have easily influenced them to keep their silence. I may need to make a trip myself and begin interviewing the locals."

Gathering information could take several trips, depending on if people were willing to talk. He'd need to visit Osbourney, the town the missing muggles had hailed from, and perhaps other wizarding communities as well, especially if it appeared Greyback had moved on. Other werewolves tended to distrust Remus, so he could have a hard time getting honest information, even from known contacts, not to mention having to wade through the general prejudices of the community. Kingsley understood Remus' apprehension. It would be an uncomfortable trip, though Remus increasingly felt it may be the only way to get honest answers. Either he wasn't reaching out to the right people and they really didn't know, or his contacts had been compromised.

"Do you think that's necessary?"

"I'm waiting on a couple more correspondents. If I haven't heard from them or there are no leads, I'll leave Monday." Kingsley nodded. Remus expected him to ask if he was ready or to bring up the full moon which was just over a fortnight away, but the wizard didn't share his concerns or ask about Remus' plans. Of course, maybe he already knew. Remus would have to spend this full moon among the werewolf community. With Greyback on the loose, he had to represent the softer side of the Ministry and show the others that it was possible to work with the wizard government if one only had patience. Often, Remus felt it was a losing battle.

"Let me know if you need anything." Kingsley gave Remus a meaningful look that let him know that, yes, he was still concerned for him, and then left. Returning to the parchment in front of him, Remus read over it again and again, trying to see if there were any hidden messages or clues as to what the situation was in the werewolf communities. Again, he found nothing.

The remainder of the day seemed to stretch into eternity for Remus. There was little to do on his current case but wait, however Remus was loathe to leave the office early. While Kingsley had been the only one to question Remus' well being, he knew that there were many other eyes on him. Afterall, there were many people who didn't agree with Remus obtaining his position in the first place. Not everyone was aware of Remus' condition, but those that mattered were well aware, and not all of them supportive. It was exceedingly important that he not let any weakness show or he could easily be deemed unsuitable for a position as an auror.

Sirius drifted to the front of his mind, the image of the dark-haired, grey-eyed man brought him some peace from his frustrations. Over the last few days Sirius had increasingly delved into the muggle world. He'd seen a couple more movies and gone out to the store without Remus again. While you couldn't say he was 'fluent' in muggle ways, other than a few oddities here and there, the lack of historical knowledge, and the improving (but still terrible) grasp on pop culture, Sirius was well on his way and would be able to pass for muggle in most situations.

To celebrate Sirius' acclimation as well as to help Sirius fully understand the muggle night scene and drinks, plans were made to go out that night to one of the bars downtown and get absolutely pissed on all the different muggle drinks. They'd sent owls to James and Lily as well as Peter, who'd previously sent an owl with a heartfelt apology for his prior actions. They all agreed to meet at Remus' flat that night so they could take on downtown London - muggle-style.

Remus was eager to put the negative events from the visit with Lily behind them. He truly hoped that Peter had come around and would be accepting and supportive of their relationship. Sirius, on the other hand, was still holding a grudge, though he agreed to spending time with Peter for Remus' sake.

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was a decent hour to leave the office. No more memos appeared on Remus' desk to notify him of correspondence from his werewolf contacts and no progress had been made on the Greyback case. An uneasy feeling settled in Remus' gut. He knew this meant that come Monday he'd have to go in person - unless Greyback made a move or another lead developed.

The queue for the floo network seemed to move quicker than usual and soon enough Remus stepped up for his turn in the fireplace and threw down the floo powder so he could leave. As he shouted his address he thought of the flat with Sirius lounging over the edge of the sofa. With a jerk and a twist, he was shuttled through the floo network and found himself standing on the hearth in his lounge.

"That you, Remus?" Sirius' voice drifted from the kitchen. Nobody in their right mind would have ever expected anyone of 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' to be in a tiny kitchen of a London flat cooking dinner in muggle fashion, but that was the sight that greeted Remus as he walked into the kitchen. Sirius seemed to be concentrating very hard on the pot of boiling water he had on the stove. He was stirring it fervently and it only took a moment for Remus to realize why - a little too late.

"Remus what do I do?!" The pot boiled over despite his stirring and Sirius held an expression of mild panic on his face. The sight was so hysterical to Remus that it took everything he had not to laugh out loud even as he reached over and grasped the handle of the pot, pulling it from the heat.

"You've got the heat on too high. What are you making?" Sirius turned the burner down a bit and looked a little embarrassed.

"Nothing special really. I just thought I'd try to make some pasta before you came home. Cooking the muggle way is a lot of work. I've probably cocked it up."

"Not at all. It just boiled over a bit. It should be fine now." Remus replaced the pot and it began to bubble much more gently.

"Thank you. So, are you ready for tonight then?"

"Of course I am!" Remus grinned wide. After a week like he'd had he was more than ready for a night of frivolity and getting completely pissed.

"An owl came for you earlier." Remus looked at the envelope Sirius had gestured toward, his heart sinking at the sight of the dark purple writing. He didn't need to read the letter to know that it had come from Phil's office and probably contained the time for his next appointment. It didn't say who had sent it on the outside, but Remus couldn't help but wonder if Sirius somehow knew regardless, if he would think down on an auror who couldn't keep it together.

"Are you alright, Remus?"

"Oh," Remus was startled out of his thoughts and took in Sirius' look of concern. "I'm fine, not to worry. I'm just a little tired from work. I'll need to travel next week to try and gather intel on Greyback. Since the deaths of those muggles he's been laying low." Sirius seemed to consider this a moment.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully only a day or two at the most."

"Well I'll have to give you something to remember while you're gone, just in case it takes longer." There was a dark, lusty look in Sirius' eyes that went straight to Remus' groin. Within seconds supper was forgotten and the two men were locked at the lips, each vying for dominance of the kiss. The counter dug into the small of Remus' back as Sirius pressed into him hungrily. Warm fingertips reached into the opening of his auror robes, caressing the skin there and eliciting a light moan from Remus.

"Merlin's beard! Do you have to do that in the kitchen?!" Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, but Sirius held him tight, smiling against Remus' neck where his lips fell during the interruption.

"Oh, hello there James. We didn't hear you come in." James stared at the men, a look of pure incredulity on his face.

"Aren't you a bit early, mate," Remus ground out as evenly as he could while Sirius nipped the side of his neck teasingly. He couldn't help the annoyance in his voice at the intrusion.

"Lily's annoyed with me, you're annoyed with me, where is a poor bloke supposed to go that he's wanted?" James stepped out of the kitchen, into the lounge, and landed heavily into the armchair.

"You do see that you're interrupting something, right?"

"Oh, carry on then, just keep the slurping and moaning down to a dull roar would you?" Remus sighed and pushed Sirius gently so he'd allow him to walk after James. The mood was well and truly killed now anyway.

"What's the matter, James-y?" Sirius followed Remus into the lounge and leaned over the armchair to peer into James' face. "If you're feeling left out, I have to say this is really a two-man show, so -"

"Nope! Not that!" James was shaking his head vehemently and Remus couldn't help laughing at the scene, even as he wanted to roll his eyes at Sirius who was making a great show at looking offended by James' response.

"What's the matter then, James?" Remus wheedled, trying to get his friend to talk.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Is that supper you've got in there?" James was already up and walking into the kitchen, eager to see what food was in the pot.

"James." Remus followed him into the kitchen, Sirius only a step behind him.

"Fine, fine. You've dragged it from me." James leaned against the counter dramatically. "Lily is a bit annoyed with me lately. It turns out my charm -"

"Is that what it's called?" Sirius smirked at James.

"Har-har. Yes - as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted -"

"You mean like how you _rudely_ interrupted us," Remus supplied.

"Very rudely," Sirius added. "We were in the middle of very important business."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yes, yes, go on then." Remus grinned and waved his hand, indicating that James should continue.

"Alright then. So, as I was saying, my charm and Lily's hormones aren't such a great mix. She practically begged me to leave, can you believe it? Said she needed some peace and quiet so she could relax, as though I'm not a perfectly relaxing person to be around."

"Well she is pregnant."

"So you're on her side then, Remus?"

"Hey now, you know what they say." James looked at Sirius with a so-what-do-they-say face. "Happy wife, happy life! If she wants you out for a bit, just give her some time and hang out with us."

"Oh, but I thought I wasn't wanted since I was interrupting something."

"Yes, that does put a damper on the night, doesn't it. Well, Remus, should we forgive him?"

"I don't know. It was _very_ inconsiderate. At minimum you'll have to purchase the first two rounds."

" _Two_ rounds? You still had your clothes on, that's worth one at best!"

"Am I hearing three rounds?"

" **҉**

"Peter!" Sirius' head rose to see the portly young man had just apparated into Remus' lounge and was met by enthusiasm from James.

"It's good to see you. I feel like it's been ages since we've been out all together." Remus' smile seemed genuine, perhaps enough to make up for the irritation Sirius felt at his presence. After the way he'd acted at the Potter's he just wasn't prepared to be friendly. Still, he'd try for Remus.

"Yeah it's been awhile. Is that pasta?"

"Yeah, but Sirius made it so it's pretty awful."

"Hey, I worked hard on that!" James shrugged.

"Hate to be that way, mate, but it's true." Peter's watery eyes ran over to Sirius and then back to James again, evidently deciding that was a safer place.

"Next time I feed you I'll be sure to remember this."

"Anyway," Remus intejected. "Have we decided where we're going?" James nodded emphatically, but refused to say more as he shoveled the last forkful of pasta into his mouth - despite it being so _awful_ \- and stood up.

"Come along, chaps! The night awaits!"

James loved taking charge. He already had the entire night planned out and had led the way out of the flat and down to the street to take a muggle cab. Sirius and Peter finally had something to relate to as neither of them had taken muggle transport. However, while Sirius relished the experience, finding the muggle vehicle fascinating and taking in the experience of being squished in the back seat with Remus and Peter while James rode in the passenger seat as a way to learn more about the muggle world so he could blend in seamlessly, Peter had an overall different experience.

First, Peter was put on the spot as the taxi driver looked him up and down. Peter had tried to wear muggle clothing, but his choice of plaid golfing trousers combined with his refusal to leave his cloak behind (he didn't have a muggle coat), meant that he looked a little odd. Then, once they arrived at their destination, Peter complained that he didn't understand why they couldn't have apparated or even gone to a wizard establishment.

"Sirius is going to try to try his hand at becoming a bartender, so we've got to try all the muggle drinks!" James was clearly excited, treating the night like an adventure.

"Won't we have to be really careful about what we say, though?"

"The danger's part of the fun." Remus gave a wink to Peter before settling his gaze on Sirius, a smile on his face suggesting just how much fun he wanted to have that made Sirius wonder if he'd really not rather be at the flat with Remus in bed.

Bruno's Pub was a warm, homey place, not at all what Sirius had been expecting after his first experience. The barman poured them a round of beer, which James paid for as promised, and they took them to a corner booth where they could talk a little privately.

"Sirius, my good lad, the first thing you'll need to know is that most muggle drinking places are kind of like the Three Broomsticks, only less busy. Or the Hogs Head, only more busy."

"It's a little quiet."

"It is. We won't be here long, just for a round. I just wanted you to know all your options."

"I think I like butterbeer better." Peter was looking into his glass a bit morosely. "It's bitter."

"Well, it _is_ beer, Peter." Remus had taken a long pull from his as soon as he received it and was smiling quite content. "I rather enjoy it, myself."

"Don't worry Peter. Plenty of muggles only like sweet drinks. We can get that at the next place."

True to his word, James had them ushered out of the pub as soon as they'd finished their beers. A few blocks of walking and the quartet found themselves in front of an entirely different establishment. Loud music was pouring from the open door and a stocky, thick-necked muggle in jeans and a leather jacket stood near the front, taking money at the entrance.

"How much am I supposed to give him?" Peter whispered nervously.

"You still don't know how to count muggle money?" Peter shook his head toward James.

"I don't use it as often as you guys."

"I'll help you." Sirius needed to keep practicing with counting out bills so that he could be as fast as someone who'd grown up with it, so he didn't mind the extra practice by helping out Peter. Afterwards, he stood near Remus again, taking in the brightly lit sign hanging over the door. "Oi, Remus. I think I know this place." Remus' eyes turned toward him, curious.

"How?"

"Do you remember that girl I told you helped me pick out my clothes? She said she worked at a bar, and I'm fairly certain she said it was the Rickety Stool." As they drew closer to the entrance they became aware that this was a busy night for the bar. A live band was playing and people were shoulder-to-shoulder inside the small space, eager to see the band's performance. Remus appeared to dislike the crowd and was beginning to press into Sirius to avoid touching the strangers around him.

"This place seems popular," he commented on the obvious. Soon, they were through the doors and made their way to the bar, the bouncer not giving them any trouble though he started for a while at Peter before letting him through. Most of the patrons were surrounding a small area that served as a stage where the band members were bent over their instruments, belting out lyrics and chords, eager to please the fans surrounding them.

"Sirius!" A busty brunette turned away from a customer she'd just provided a beer. "What can I get for you?" She turned her entire attention to him, folding her arms over the bar and leaning forward so her cleavage was clearly visible. Remus stiffened next to Sirius and he knew that he wasn't expecting such a beautiful - and seemingly available - girl.

"Hello!" James stepped in before Sirius could respond. "My fellows and I would care for a drink." Jessica's eyebrows drew together.

"What kind of drink would you like?" James thought a moment, unsure and clearly trying to word his request in a way other than 'what do muggles drink?'.

"Surprise us with something other than a beer, please."

"Alright, then, cola and whiskey it is." Sirius was curious. A spirit and his favorite muggle beverage? Count him in. He drew closer to the bar, urging Remus forward as Jessica prepared the drinks.

"So, Sirius, these are your friends?"

"Yeah, they are. James is the one who ordered, Peter is the quiet one hiding behind him -"

"Oi! I'm not hiding!"

"And Remus here," he gestured to the wary brunette, "is actually my boyfriend." He wasn't sure how muggles handled same-sex relations outside of the clubs clearly geared toward them, but he'd rather ruin his chances at a friendship with Jessica than risk botching things up with Remus.

Jessica's eyes grew wide as she looked up, the cola overflowing in the glass a moment before she came to her senses.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Her cheeks flushed as her eyes darted between the men. "I didn't mean -"

"It's quite alright. Besides, even if I was available, I get the impression that Lucas is fond of you." Jessica waved him off as she made another drink to replace the one she'd ruined and recovered herself nicely as she turned back to Sirius.

"Lucas had his chance and he blew it. Anyway, what brings you lot to the Rickety Stool?"

"Just out for a good time," Sirius responded.

"Is it always like this?" Remus asked, gesturing toward the crowd. Jessica looked at him and thought a moment before responding.

"Well, every time we have these guys play here it is." She nodded toward the band who was in the full throes of their music, seducing the crowd with their punk rock. "Otherwise, we have our regulars." An older man down the bar waived his hand for her and Jessica turned back toward Remus. "Speaking of which, I'd better get to work."

"Oi," Peter pushed his way past James toward Sirius and Remus. "Who was that?" Sirius grinned smugly as he picked up the drink in front of him and sipped, savoring the sweet cola and the spiciness of the spirit underneath.

"Nobody you'd like Peter. She's a muggle anyway."

"Don't be coy!" Sirius smiled, relishing Peter's eagerness and the fact that he had something the other wanted.

"Well, if you must know, her name is Jessica."

"Jessica is beautiful," Peter breathed, leaned against the bar, practically begging for the brunette's attention. "To think you'd turn her down…" Sirius let it go as he turned his attention to the gorgeous man at his side. Golden brown eyes sought his.

"You've nothing to worry about."

"I know."

"Good." Remus' lips quirked into a smile, even as he picked up the mixed drink. Sirius' senses began to dull as the beverage took over, but his smile grew.

"So mates," James began, a wide grin on his own face. "What shall we try next?"

They ordered more drinks, enjoying the atmosphere the bar provided their inhibitions dropping as the crowd grew louder. Jessica was available at the bar the whole night and supplied them a different drink every round. The group meandered between the band and the bar, enjoying the cool spirits and the loud riffs all the same. Even Peter seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Jessica," Peter slurred at one point, eager to gain the curvy woman's attention.

"No, Peter," Remus slurred as well, his rum and cola sloshing a bit as he gestured to where Jessica was laughing at something a blond man had said. "I love you, mate, but I think she's a bit preoccupied,"

"Yeah, let's just have another drink and go back to the band," Sirius seconded. The band was entering into a new song, the lead singer riling the crowd up by gyrating himself against the microphone, a cigarette in hand.

"No, no, it's fine. Oi! Jessica!" The brunette turned toward the pair and smiled apologetically at the blond before making her way toward them.

"What can I get you, dear?"

"Let me get you dinner," Peter pressed despite the warning in Remus' eyes.

"Oh," Jessica began, a little embarrassed. "Thank you, how about a drink instead?" Peter's face betrayed his emotions, but James came to the rescue.

"C'mere, Wormtail," he said affectionately. "The band's really getting into it, now." He pulled him away, but Sirius couldn't shake the way Peter's eyes turned from hurt to anger.

"Sorry about your friend," Jessica said, turning to Remus and Sirius.

"It's alright, he'll move on," Remus said. Sirius hoped so.

The night blurred together as the drinks mingled in their systems. Sirius moved close to Remus daring him to close the distance with his eyes while knowing the public display of their emotions could cause potential problems with the muggles (not to mention Peter). Bodies shuffled around them and Sirius soon found Remus pressed against him, their lips only a breath apart. The bar was so crowded nobody paid them any mind, none of them could have known that Sirius was looking down into the eyes of the man who was quickly meaning more to him than any other.

"Another drink, gentlemen?" Remus turned toward Jessica as he took a step back. They both knew better than to cause a scene despite the urges that drew them together.

"Another of whatever you've got."

"Absinthe it is!" The bubbly bartender set out the glasses and spoons, making quick work of the green drink. Sirius couldn't help likening the way she mixed the beverages to a significantly less magical versions of potions, especially when Jessica lit the sugar cubes on fire, using a strange tool that he'd have to remember to ask Remus about later.

"You know, I fancy the idea of bartending," Sirius announced as they watched her pour the chilled water over the cubes. "I don't suppose you know of any bars or pubs hiring round the area?"

"You know, I may be able to put in a word for you with the boss if you're a hard worker. Do you have any experience?"

"No, I can't say that I do. I'm a fast learner though."

"Well, the boss comes in tomorrow. How about you come in around four? We won't be too busy around then." Sirius was surprised. Could it be this easy to get his first job?

"I'll be here, thank you."

"I look forward to it. Here you are, now. Careful, though. They're strong." Jessica smiled and passed them their drinks before turning toward another patron, leaving the wizards to themselves.

"The muggle worlds not so different when it comes to employment, then," Remus said with a smile as he took a sip from his drink. "Oh! This tastes a bit like licorice snaps."

"How do you mean?"

"Try yours and you'll see." Sirius rolled eyes, knowing that Remus knew what he meant.

"And what were you saying about the muggle world not being so different."

"Oh, that, yes. Well, I got my job in the Ministry because Kingsley met me at an Order meeting and liked me. He put in a good word so that I could start the training and gain my position, even though there are those who opposed it." He took another sip. "It's not necessarily what you know or how good you are at it. Often, it's who you know that helps you get the job." Sirius nodded and took a sip of his drink as well.

"Merlin, you're right! Exactly like licorice snaps."

" **҉**

"Come on, bo-ys! Iss time ta go!" James slung a drunken arm around Remus, his other wrapped around Peter, whose face was red and whose eyes were still darting toward the bar, even as he was steered toward the exit. Jessica had called for last calls a while ago and was now trying to close out tabs as quickly as she could.

"Hold on, I've got to pay my tab." Remus tried hard not to slur his words, but knew he was probably too drunk not to. Whatever that last drink was - absinthe - Jessica was not kidding.

As he turned to the bar, he found Sirius against him. Sirius had to be as drunk, but he seemed intent on not showing it. Probably that prim and proper pure-blood upbringing kept him from becoming the sloppy, but ever-so-loveable type of drunk that James slipped into.

"Are you alright?" Sirius' hands were on his shoulders propping him up a bit and Remus was made aware that the reason Sirius was pressed against him was because of his own inability to stand straight.

"Quite alright." Sirius nodded gently then leaned toward Remus' ear so he could talk a little quieter.

"I have a bit of muggle money left, but I'll need to go to Gringotts and take out some gold -"

"No," Remus shook his head vehemently. "Last time you went was dangerous enough, wasn't it?" Sirius frowned.

"I can't let you keep paying for everything, you know."

"You can pay when you get your job."

"Oi, lovebirds, we're gon'ta leave you behind!" James was leaning heavily against Peter who was leaning against him as much. How much had they had? They seemed far more pissed than Remus was anyway.

Not delaying any longer, Remus paid for the drinks and they were soon stumbling out of the bar like the other drunken muggles.

"Do we have to take a cab?" Peter was nearly pouting at the idea.

"Yes, of course we do," James insisted.

"Let's just apparate."

"Peter, you can't drink'n apparate," James protested, eyes wide. "You'll get splinched!"

"I wish we had a portkey," Peter grumbled.

Finding the cabbie, thankfully, was easy, though squeezing four grown men into a small vehicle was a bit more of a challenge now than it had been earlier in the day. Remus felt Peter's pain on this one: a portkey would have been much more pleasant. By the time they piled through the door to Remus' flat they were all exhausted. James and Peter immediately took up residences on the sofa and armchair.

"I think iss bes' we kip here tonigh'." James gave a sleepy yawn, stretched over the cushions. Peter nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.

"Make yourselves at home."

"We'll try to keep it down," Sirius supplied, earning a glare from Peter. "Kidding! Merlin's beard, Peter, take a joke."

Remus smiled at the interaction, hoping this meant that Sirius and Peter would be able to have some semblance of friendship in the future. Peter really had seemed to mean his apology and, while he wasn't on the same level of support as James, Remus felt that he'd come around.

Sirius was already laying face-first on the bed when Remus remembered the letter from Healer Neuman, still sitting on the counter.

"I'll be right back." Sirius nodded into pillow by way of response, his breath already evening out. Remus didn't bother turning the light on in the kitchen, able to make out the white rectangular shape of the envelopes on the counter. One benefit of lycanthropy was improved night vision at least.

The paper was innocuous, no different from any other save the writing on it. Yet Remus' pulse quickened just from looking at deep purple writing. It was as he'd expected. Inside the envelope was an appointment card from Healer Neuman's office for Monday at three in the afternoon. Reluctance flooded through him as his mind searched for an appropriate excuse, then, just as quickly, left him. After all, he'd not gotten a response in regards to the Greyback case, so he'd be tied up on assignment come Monday. They'd just have to reschedule.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Village

**AN: Inspired by a story request from tigergirl-moonstar. Please note that I have taken some personal liberties with the storyline and certain characters. For example, Tonks is born in 1962 instead of 1973.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling except any OCs.**

 **Warnings: Slash, torture, angst, abuse, abduction, sexual themes**

Chapter 14

The Village

The office was blessedly empty when Remus arrived, far earlier than his shift normally required. As there'd been no word from any of his contacts in regards to Greyback, he would have to make the trip west to the small village of Osbourney. The town was inhabited by a few muggles and regarded as a rather plain place to live, not having much in the way of attraction; the general population was either older or somewhat impoverished. The Ministry chose to keep an eye on the residents of Osbourney due to the higher levels of werewolf occupants, and, until recently, it was relatively ignored by the muggle government. That was, of course, until the recent disappearance of two muggles.

Remus wanted to leave early for two reasons. First was so that he could avoid Kingsley chastising him for avoiding his appointment with Healer Neuman. Second, was that while he was glad of an excuse to leave town and therefore not be available for his appointment, he didn't want to be away from Sirius longer than he had to. Sirius' interview for the bartender position was today and Remus wanted to be there for him that evening. He'd already sent an owl to the Healer, and, with a couple of last scratches with his quill, the memo to Kingsley was finished. Remus charmed the parchment in the usual fashion all Ministry memos were so that it folded itself into a paper aeroplane and flew out of Remus' office toward Kinglsey's.

Satisfied, Remus stood up from his desk, imagining a very specific alleyway in Osbourney. With a sudden lurch, he felt himself pulled through space, his feet alighting on a paved road, the previously cool air now uncomfortably cold, grimy alley walls on either side. Out of the alley and just to the right there was a small diner. It was early yet, but Remus knew it would be open.

The diner was a place Remus sometimes visited when duty, the moon, or both drew him to Osbourney. It was run by muggles, but they were the sort who couldn't be bothered if their patrons seemed off, so long as there was payment and no trouble. Despite the early hour, there were several patrons already seated, scattered among the dining room in booths or seated at the bar that ran along the front, separating the front of the house from the back. Smoke clung in thick waves in the air from cigarettes carelessly smoked. Even the muggles of Osbourney found the place dismal, taking to whatever creature comfort and vice suited them.

Remus reached the bar and took a seat on one of the metal stools. A skinny, haggard-looking waitress coughed as she walked to stand in front of him, sounding like she'd smoked a few too many cigarettes herself.

"What can I get for you?" She held out a pad and a pencil, expectant.

"Just some coffee, please."

"And what'll you eat?" Remus took in her sight more fully, noting her worry lines on her forehead, the bruise on her arm.

"Er, some beans and toast I suppose?" Truthfully, he wasn't hungry, but seeing the waitress in front of him in such sorry appearance, he felt compelled to purchase something. She nodded, scratched his order on the pad and walked to the window leading to the kitchen. A moment later she returned with the requested coffee. It was bitter, and she didn't offer any cream. Remus decided not to ask.

A muggle two seats down got up and left, leaving the newspaper he'd been reading on the bar. With a stretch, Remus was able to pull the newspaper toward him and peruse the articles. On the front page, an article was printed for the missing muggles with their pictures printed. The article spoke about how every day that passed made it less likely for the pair to be found alive and had snippets of interviews with the families and the police. Muggle reporters had no way of knowing the disappearances were linked to Greyback or how the muggles had already been written off as dead by the wizarding communities. Their families claimed it to be the work of foul play, but the police were at a loss, saying there was no evidence or known enemies, no leads. The article went on to speculate that this would end up another cold case in history.

The bell on the door chimed behind Remus, indicating someone's entering or leaving. A moment later, a figure in a heavy coat, the hood pulled up over his head, sat bodily in the stool directly next to his. The smell of him! He was surrounded in a thick scent of general human filthiness, of dirt, sweat, waste, and something sharp to the nose, coppery and disturbing. Remus' sense of smell was sharper than most, but there wasn't a person in the restaurant who didn't realise the stench the person carried with him.

"Can I get something for you," the waitress said in her rough voice. She looked like she'd rather hide in the kitchen, and was torn between her duties and her revulsion.

"Coffee and whiskey." His voice was strained and gruff.

"We don't serve whiskey."

"Coffee then." The man started hacking as the waitress left. He pulled a paper napkin from the dispenser between himself and Remus with thick, black-rimmed nails caked with dirt and grime.

Remus tried to turn his attention back to the newspaper, but found he could no longer concentrate, and when his food arrived any appetite he may have had was gone.

The short amount of time sitting next to the man in the diner left Remus feeling dirty, uncomfortable, and anxious. He'd left as quickly as he could and now just wanted to get the information he needed and head home to shower and bury himself in Sirius' comforting scent. Still, he had a duty to uphold, a promise to fulfill for the wizarding community, the Ministry, and his fellow lycanthropes. As such, he found himself in front of the faded, peeling red paint of the row house Thomas Long rented. He and Karen Tapper were Remus' two contacts in Osbourney; both werewolves scorned by the Ministry who held woefully low-paying muggle jobs.

Dawn had only just risen over the horizon, but Remus rapped on the door anyway. Long might not be happy about it, but Remus felt certain a few galleons would change his mind. A moment later a disheveled, bleary-eyed man with thick black hair opened the door, a firm and unhappy expression on his face.

"Go away, Lupin." Remus thrust his foot into the jam to keep the door from closing.

"Come on, now, Long. Is that any way to talk to a friend." Dark brows furrowed over Long's eyes and his expression deepened into an unhappy scowl.

"We're not friends."

"Business partners, then. Look, I only need to speak with you for a few minutes. I've some galleons to make it worth your while." Long's face contorted a moment before settling back.

"No, Lupin. I can't. Just go." Something in his voice was nearly pleading. Remus leaned in close to the door.

"Come on, Long. It won't take but a moment." His eyes searched for something behind Remus, quickly, frantically, never meeting his gaze. "What's going on, Long? I know it's early, but you've never turned down the chance to earn a galleon before." Long's eyes finally met his own, set in his face with fearful determination.

"You need to leave before you get us both killed!" A rough hand pressed to Remus' chest and he was shoved back out of the door, which slammed loudly in his face. Something was going on, and Remus was feeling more and more certain Greyback was behind it.

Convinced Long would provide no information, Remus went into what served as the small village's down-town. It wasn't more than a couple of restaurants and some shops, but it allowed him the time to walk around until a more suitable hour to reach out to his next contact. As he walked, he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched. It was unshakeable, causing all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end and the urge to raise hackles he only possessed at the full moon.

The last shop on the small street that was Osbourney's main thoroughfare was a dusty bookstore that Remus wasn't entirely certain could be pulling in the revenue necessary to remain in business. He was at the back of the store when the smell washed over him, pushing through the dust, paper, and glue smell, foul enough to curl the pages.

Remus turned to see the same man from the diner, though now facing him, eyes trained on his, he could see, or sense, or somehow just _knew_ in that innate way of his, that this man was like him - a werewolf. He was hideous, scarred, and dirty, but his eyes were a bright green, the barest edge of yellow beginning to lighten them now it was the new moon. With a nod, he acknowledged Remus, then jerked his chin, indicating Remus should follow, and turned to walk out the door.

They walked in silence, Remus a couple steps behind. At first, he wasn't sure where he was being led, but it became clear quite quickly as they passed the town's only cemetery, heading for the dense wood. It was a safe place for werewolves on the full moon, despite being closer to the general population than most woods used. The muggles of the town were superstitious and thought them haunted. In a sense, they were. The ministry sanctioned it an official safe zone, having enchanted it so that muggles would turn away from fear or in sudden remembrance of urgent business. On quiet nights, if the wind was just so, the howls from the turned would drift into the town, further reinforcing the urge to stay away.

"Who are you," Remus asked once they were past the first few trees. The winter had caused the leaves to drop, but the trunks were so close together that even now it would be difficult to see them.

"It doesn't really matter," he responded. His tone was short and clipped, with an air that said to Remus he'd tell him what he needed to know, and nothing more, when he was ready. They walked a few more minutes, deeper into the wood, before he finally stopped and turned toward Remus.

"Lupin, I've taken you here to warn you." Remus swallowed thickly, and gripped the wand in his pocket, just in case.

"It doesn't seem fair that you should know my name and yet I don't know yours." The gruff man shrugged, uncaring.

"Life's not fair, Mr. Lupin. I might not seem like much, and I'm not, but me and you are the same where it counts." So, Remus was right. The man was a werewolf. "Greyback's not here, precisely. He's close though. He's got his followers on the street, and he's got fear in the others."

"And you are?"

"Call me a conscientious objector. Greyback means to overturn the Ministry, and he's taking recruits by any means necessary."

"This is well and good, but why take me out here to tell me?"

"Less likely to be overheard. It's not out of Greyback's way to silence anybody by means of violence. Nobody'd miss an old homeless guy like me." He gave a rueful grin, providing a nice display of yellowed, crooked teeth. "I used to be a part of his pack, but I left. My days are numbered anyway. You should be careful about poking your nose around Greyback's business, Lupin. He'll kill you."

"I'm not afraid of Greyback." The grimy man let out a bark of laughter.

"Of course you're not. You should be, though. Afterall, he means to make a deal with You-Know-Who." Remus' heartbeat picked up and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled; this was the information he needed.

"How does he plan to do it? Where can I find him?"

"I'm not in the pack anymore, Lupin. I don't have the answers for you. I doubt you could find him even if I did know where to look. A man like Greyback doesn't want to be found unless he wants you to find him." He started to walk back the way they came.

"Wait."

"I've said all I know."

"What about the muggles? Why did Greyback kill them?" Green eyes flashed back at him.

"He means to take the Ministry down, Lupin, and he's going to get a following to help him, no matter the cost. Things are going to get much harder for our kind, not better. Despite what Greyback thinks." With that he disapparated, leaving Remus alone in the woods.

" **҉**

Sirius groaned as he awoke. It was far later than he'd initially intended, based on the time he could just barely make out on the alarm clock on the bedside table. The sun was drifting in lazily through the gap in the curtains, Remus' side of the bed cold and vacant. He vaguely recalled Remus leaving for work early because he needed to head out of town.

Strix's screech came from the sitting room, followed by the unmistakable sound of flapping wings and a tap at the window.

"Oi! Settle down, Strix," Sirius called as he walked into the room, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "It's just the post, calm down." He unlatched the door and a small tawny owl flew in, bearing an envelope with Remus' name in purple. It dropped it off and left, not bothering to rest and completely ignoring Strix altogether.

Another owl, this one larger and gray, flew in behind him, landed on the window sill, and dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ onto the floor, holding out a small leather pouch expectantly. "Er, sorry, just a moment." Sirius went into the bedroom and found his pants, carelessly cast on the floor, and fished a knut out of the pocket to give to the owl.

"I don't know why we still get this rubbish," Sirius said to Strix as he glanced over the front page. It was another article on the deaths of the muggles, this time rather critical of the Ministry's inability to solve the case quickly. Another article detailed what a witch or wizard should do if they found out their neighbor was a werewolf (the options were move, make them move, avoid all contact, and hold armed all-nighters every full moon).

Anger washed over Sirius and he tried to quell it by making a cup of tea. He liked to think he'd always been open minded and it wasn't just getting to know Remus that made him supportive of werewolves, but he couldn't recall ever having put much thought to it. Regardless, he couldn't help his reaction, the desire to protect Remus from the bigots and their hurtful comments. They acted like werewolves weren't even people.

Sirius shook his head. He'd have to let it go. After all, he had an interview today, and if he was going to get anywhere with that he'd have to be his charming, happy self and not the brooding, angry wizard that the _Prophet_ drew out of him.

By the time four o'clock rolled around Sirius didn't have to worry about brooding. He was nervous - much more so than he thought usual. As a member of the Black family, he'd never had to take a job before. On top of that, this one was in a muggle bar and he wasn't entirely confident in his ability to not come off strange to the owner and patrons. Still, he couldn't access the Black fortune without drawing attention to himself and his own supply had dwindled significantly. He had to contribute somehow.

Sirius drew his shoulders back and walked into the Rickety Stool. Jessica looked up from where she was wiping down the counter.

"Sirius! I'm glad you made it!" Her smile faltered as she took in his clothes. Sirius looked down at his clothes as well. He'd been sure to wear muggle clothes, he thought. Did he miss something? He couldn't very well ask a muggle if he was wearing appropriate muggle clothes though...

"Err… Is there something on my shirt?"

"Oh, no, it's fine! It's just… well, it is a bit casual for an interview, isn't it?" Sirius honestly didn't know the standards for a muggle interview. Should he have asked Remus about it yesterday? They'd all been rather miserable. One thing about muggle drinks was they left you feeling terrible the day after. Sirius opted to shrug and put a calm and confident look on his face. It was too late to go back to the flat and change anyway.

"I guess you're right. Let's hope my work ethic shows through, anyway." He leaned casually against the bar across from Jessica. "So, when do I get to meet the boss?" Just as she was about to respond, the sound of a door slamming in the back of the bar drew their attention and a large, gruff man with a unshaven face came from the back, casting a pointed look at Jessica.

"Alex called, said he wouldn't be in again. Says he won't be here tomorrow either." Jessica groaned. "I know, I'm going to have to can him at this rate." The man shook his head then looked toward Sirius. "Is this the bloke you were telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Sirius. Sirius, this is my boss and the owner, Matthew. Sirius expressed some interest in tending the bar." Matthew looked Sirius up and down.

"Sirius, have you worked at a bar or a pub before?"

"No, sir. But I'm a fast learner." Matthew nodded, considering.

"What experience do you have?" Sirius sighed inwardly. Of course they'd want professional experience, but he couldn't exactly tell them he'd successfully mastered high level transfiguration magic or that he was an adept duelist.

"I'm afraid I don't have any professional experience to speak of." Matthew seemed to roll his eyes and Sirius could feel any interest he may have had wane. Well, if there was one thing about being son to a family of aristocrats, it was the innate ability to bargain and maneuver the situation to one's benefit. He approached the counter and leaned against it, smiling and exuding the easy confidence the Blacks. "However, it sounds to me like experience isn't everything. Your other bartender - Alex, you said? He's not coming in today. That seems terribly unreliable of him. What good is his experience if he's not here to work? Let me work for you just as a trial. I'm a fast learner, so I'll pick it up quick, and I'm reliable. If you're unsatisfied with my work the trial ends and you'll at least have had an extra set of hands to help out for a bit." Matthew thought it over for a long moment, glancing between the clock, Jessica, and Sirius.

"If you can start tonight," he said finally, "then I'll let you on strictly as a trial. If you work hard, I'll extend an offer. If not, then I won't." Sirius held out his hand.

"Sounds like a deal."

" **҉**

Remus glanced up at the clock hanging adjacent to the pub's till. It was half past five. Tapper had been even less useful than Long. When Remus had shown up to ask questions she'd refused to answer the door at all and instead yelled at him to go away from the other side. He'd always thought they'd had a good working relationship, but he supposed in the face of Greyback that only went so far.

He took a sip of his beer, his thoughts running to Sirius. The interview may be over now. Did Sirius get the job? Remus' leads hadn't helped him any, and the one person who had given him information had slipped away shortly after and was nowhere to be found now. It wouldn't be wrong for Remus to return to the office, turn in his information to Kingsley and go home. In spite of this, he felt that there was more to get from Osbourney, that there was something he just hadn't seen yet.

Remus tapped his pen against the notebook he'd been writing in. All he knew was that Greyback had been behind the muggle deaths, that he was recruiting, and that he'd already spoken to the werewolves in town. His lone informant - the conscientious objector - indicated that Greyback wanted to join Voldemort and that he wanted to take the Ministry down. Did Greyback really think Voldemort would be kinder to werewolves? Voldemort was all about blood purity. So much so, he may not even allow them a part. Still, Greyback hated the Ministry with a passion, and he was actively recruiting. Perhaps he meant to offer Voldemort a werewolf army?

Greyback had to be found before he could make such an offer, but if Remus' regular werewolf contacts weren't willing to speak with him, he doubted others would. His eyes slid up to the bar where the barkeep, Saul, was pouring a beer for a muggle who'd come in a little earlier. Saul wasn't part of the werewolf community, but Remus had learned from previous conversations with his contacts and other members of the community that he was a squib. With any luck, maybe he'd noticed something happening but hadn't been approached by Greyback and therefore willing to speak.

Remus threw back the rest of his beer and headed up to the bar once the muggle patron had taken his drinks and gone to a table where his companion sat.

"Another?" Saul held up a pint glass, his hand already on the tap, but Remus shook his head.

"Remus Lupin, auror." Remus pulled out the worn leather fold that held his auror identification. "I'd like to ask you some questions about recent events." Saul shook his head, aghast.

"I thought being a squib I'd only have to deal with the muggle police, and yet here you are too. I suppose this is about those muggles what went missing?" His eyes shifted to the muggle patrons, but they paid them no mind. Still, he lowered his voice anyway. "It was werewolves, but you already knew that didn't you?" Saul whispered the word, as though afraid merely saying it would bring a fearsome pack down upon them.

"Yes. How do you know this? Did you see them?"

"They came in here the night before the muggles were found. I recognized one of 'em - seen him in the _Prophet_. He was big, real hairy bloke, lots of scars, had his nails filed into claws. I forget his name, but he seemed like the leader. Anyway, I didn't want no trouble, so I served them their drinks and kept to myself. The nice thing about being a squib, I blended right in. They had no idea I knew what they were." Remus fished out a folded up picture of Greyback taken at his last sighting and held it up to Saul.

"Is this the man you saw?" Saul nodded. "Did you hear what they were talking about? Perhaps anything about where they were heading, or their plans?" The barkeep shook his head.

"Like I said Mr. Lupin, I didn't want any trouble. I left them alone and they did the same for me. They were talking real quiet, so I didn't hear what they were saying, but it did seem like they were looking at everyone pretty close. When I heard about the muggles, I figured maybe they were in here looking for their victims." The door opened behind Remus and Saul glanced behind him before turning his eyes back.

"I have the information I need for now. I'll be in touch if need be." Saul looked like he'd rather not be contacted at all, but gave a short nod in understanding before greeting the patron that had just entered.

The air outside the pub had grown colder and the sky had darkened with clouds, snow already beginning to fall in icy droplets. Remus clutched his coat around him, trying to keep as much of the warmth he had with him. In the distance, the high and low tones of a muggle police siren drifted toward him and he briefly wondered what happened, before dismissing it as a traffic violation or some other such minor muggle annoyance.

Greyback appeared to have quieted any of the werewolves in town that might be willing to provide information, save for the defector of his pack. The only other information Remus had been able to glean was from a squib pub owner. It seemed reasonable enough to assume he'd still be in the area. Would the intel be enough for Kingsley to order a team of Hit Wizards to sweep the area?

The siren was louder now and interrupted Remus' thoughts. It's urgency pressed in on him until it was right upon him and then past him just as fast, hurtling away down the main thoroughfare. There were no speeding cars ahead of it and very little traffic on the street. A little ways ahead, however, Remus saw for the first time a group of muggles crowding around the mouth of an alley - the one next to the diner that Remus used as cover for apparition. Another siren caught his ear and an ambulance was right behind.

Remus jogged down the sidewalk toward the alley, hoping he just looked like an overeager muggle, but having a sense of dread the closer he got. He had to push past a couple of residents even as the police yelled for everyone to stand back and clear the area. Remus had seen all he needed to, though.

Leaned up against the brick wall, next to a rubbish bin, was the homeless werewolf Remus had spoken to earlier - the outcast of Greyback's pack.

"Oh god, it looks like some animal got to him!" A woman next to Remus covered her mouth, clearly sickened and distraught by the image. Murmurs and exclamations rose up from the small crowd.

"People, this is official police business," the officer boomed, his severe gaze casting over the muggles. "I must ask you to leave at once!" A man jumped out of the ambulance that pulled up and ran toward the body, even though his expression betrayed that he knew it was too late. There was nothing to be done for the man in the alley.

Remus took in as much of the scene as possible, committing it to memory for later review. It seemed very clear to him, however, that this was a message. Greyback knew that they'd spoken, must have known that Remus would come back here and see what had happened to his informant. He swallowed roughly and left, eager to get back to Kingsley at once.

If they didn't have enough evidence for Hit Wizards to be on scene before, they did now. He only hoped they brought them out before Greyback left, if he hadn't already.

" **҉**

"Good work tonight, Sirius," Jessica said. It was well into the early hours of the morning. Last call had come and gone and they had just finished cleaning up the bar.

"Thank you," he said, putting away the last glass.

"The ladies were especially taken with you," she grinned and stood as tall as she could, attempting to imitate Sirius. "'Another pint for you, madam?' 'Here you are, madam.' Goodness, you don't have to be so formal, but they ate it up!" Sirius remembered the older women at the bar who seemed to fancy him. He'd been a bit nervous starting out and so he'd reverted to his trained niceties. They were delighted. Toward the end when he'd hand them their drinks their fingers would brush against his and linger and they'd look at him with suggestive eyes. A shiver reached down Sirius' spine, but he smiled rather than show discomfort.

"I was just being polite. Look, they even left me a tip." He pulled the slightly crumpled bills out of the pocket of his pants.

"Really?" She looked up at him from where she was sweeping the floor. "That's unusual. They're not regulars. Were they American?"

"Er, no I don't believe they were." Jessica shrugged, swept the last bit of dirt into the dustpan and chucked it into the bin.

"Alright then, that's about it." She took off the apron around her hips and walked to the front door, keys in hand. Sirius followed and they left the bar behind. "I hope your first day of work was pleasant, because Matthew told me to let you know he'd like you to come around tomorrow too." Sirius nodded.

"Certainly, I'll be here." A cabbie was parked not too far from the bar and Jessica headed toward it.

"It looks like this is the last cab out here. Do you want to share it?"

"No I'm good. I'll see you later."

Sirius was exhausted. He'd never done real work before, having only had to work sporadically for the Death Eaters and he'd been in school before that. It was a good feeling to know that the exhaustion came from honest work. Was this how Remus felt after getting home from work? Sirius ducked into an alley and imagined the flat, desperately wanting to be there and hoping Remus was home as well.

The icy winter air melted away, replaced by the warmth of the flat. A fire was in the fireplace, providing the only light in the flat. Remus was sprawled out on the couch, still in the muggle clothes he'd worn earlier that day. They reminded Sirius of their old school uniform: slacks, a now crumpled white button down shirt, and a tie which was loosened, allowing a glimpse of Remus' creamy skin where his top buttons were undone.

"Hey," Sirius greeted. He bent down and captured Remus' lips, which tasted of firewhiskey. An empty glass and a bottle of the stuff lay on the coffee table and Sirius hoped Remus hadn't had too much to drink.

"How did the interview go?" Remus' lips ghosted over his as he asked, his hands reached around his waist and pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Good. I've a temporary position - that's why I'm back so late - but I think the owners going to hire me on. I'm a fast learner and quite charming." Remus smirked.

"Modest, too."

"How did things go in Osbourney?" Remus sighed and poured himself another drink before answering.

"Well, Greyback's definitely there. Or was. He killed the only werewolf contact that would provide me any information and I didn't even learn his name." He took a drink. "It'll be all over the _Prophet_ tomorrow. Kingsley has hit wizards looking for him. We don't think he's there anymore, but we'll do all we can. The way he killed that man, everybody in the wizarding world will be able to see it's a werewolf attack." Another drink. "He's smearing the names of good werewolves and he's making the Ministry look incompetent!" Remus downed the last of his glass and reached for the bottle again, but Sirius covered his hand, stopping him.

"We will deal with it as it happens. You did all you could." Remus nodded and lay back heavily into the sofa.

"We'll need to schedule an Order meeting. He intends to make a deal with You-Know-Who."

"Well they don't take kindly to werewolves, so he's going to have a hard time of it." Sirius stood up and urged Remus to his feet. He swayed, betraying just how much he'd imbibed. "Let's get to bed." Remus looked like he wanted to say something else, but just nodded instead and allowed Sirius to lead him into the bedroom.


End file.
